Forgotten Love
by Littlepurplething
Summary: Lucy loved Natsu. Natsu loves Lisanna. Lisanna loves Natsu. Where does Lucy fit into all of this. Colu, Nali, may become M .
1. The Heartache

**The Heartache**

When the blonde mage woke up in the morning she was prepared to see pink hair next to her bed, but to her dismay, he was not. Lucy whimpered a small amount, she would never tell him that, but it made her sad when he wasn't here. She sat in her bed for a couple minutes thinking about what she was going to do today.

Lucy had figured out that she was in love with Natsu from the moment they fought Kain on Tenrou Island, she never said anything about it though and that was almost a year ago. She tried her hardest to make him realize what she felt without telling him, that would just be too embarrassing for Lucy. When she didn't leave him on the island he looked at her with so much admiration that she wanted to see it forever.

Even after the games, her feelings grew immensely. She tried to hide it then too, but it may have been too noticeable.

She believed that she wouldn't make it off that island at all, so she would never leave him. She thought that he understood the underlining message she was sending but nothing came of it. He never showed interest in her after that, never told her anything like she wanted to.

Lucy walked into her bathroom, skipping the mirror, going straight into the shower. As the hot water hit her face she thought about why he wouldn't like Lucy, she thought that she was attractive before coming to Fairy Tail.

The blonde would always look in the mirror and admire her curves and beautiful features on her face but now, she didn't look at herself the same. Lucy would look for hours at her features, what was wrong with her that Natsu didn't want. He was simple, he liked food, he liked sleeping but he just didn't seem to like Lucy.

When she left the shower, Lucy stared at her foggy reflection, sighing when she saw her blonde hair matted down her face in an unattractive way. _Maybe that's why he doesn't like me_ , she thought to herself.

As Lucy was walking down the street to the guild, she looked around at the people and saw girls that were way more attractive than her. She wondered if Natsu thought they were attractive.

Lucy had to put on a smile for her guildmates, she was happy but not when she knew Natsu didn't feel the same way about her. It hurt to know that the one you love doesn't love you back, she doesn't even know if he remotely likes her.

Lucy walked through the open doors of the strongest guild in Fiore, it was a hot day, that's probably why the doors were wide open. Lucy also dressed for the weather with her black pleaded skirt and a loose-fitting white shirt. Her boots were brown that matched her belt and key holder. Lucy left her hair down because she was in too much of a hurry to get here.

To her left she saw Gray and Natsu fighting, she tried not to look to closely at Natsu's muscles, or his loose pink hair flowing whenever he moved. Lucy tore her eyes away and looked to the bar where Mira was gazing at her with a twinkle in her eyes.

The stellar mage sighed as she sat in her usual bar stool, this was not going to be fun, "Hey Mira! Can I get a strawberry yogurt?" Lucy asked in a polite voice, hinting that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, of course Lucy!" the white-haired mage smiled sweetly to her and went to get what she asked for. Lucy was very suspicious about this, hopefully she doesn't try anything. "Natsu!" she yelled as she sat down the bowl in front of Lucy, "I need your help with something!"

Lucy turned her head slightly to see that Natsu saw she was sitting there and smiled, she smiled out of reaction. She loved his smile, his canines were sharp and dangerous, she wanted to lick them. Lucy shook her head; _damn, when did that happen?_

A weight was set on her shoulders and a blush painted on her face, "Hey Luce, didn't know you were here." His breath was so close to her ear, she almost sighed in euphoria. Almost.

"I only just got here Natsu. Don't feel bad." She gave him a small smile as he sat in a stool next to her. His arm rolled off of her and she missed his warmth, even if it was very hot outside. His warmth was a feeling and she wanted it forever, his warmth was comfortable.

He smiled but to Lucy it looked forced, "So, Mira what did you need me for?" he questioned, leaning his elbows on the counter. _Great! He was even changing the subject. He's so uncomfortable around me._

Mira tilted her head and giggled, "I wanted to know something," her eyes glanced to Lucy who furrowed her eyebrows. "What is your ideal girlfriend?" Lucy chocked on her own spit.

Natsu tilted his head, actually thinking, Lucy gazed at him from her seat. She didn't think he would put any thought into it. "Well, I would have to say. A girl would be nice." Mira looked like she wanted to throw something at him. Lucy just shook her head, of course he would answer like that.

"Of course, it would be a girl. What else would you want your girlfriend to have?" she tried again, and Lucy just kept her head down, this was not going to end well. _Keep your hopes down._

"Hmm, she would have to be nice." Natsu held his chin in his hand, "Oh! She has to know how to cook!" he exclaimed with a wide smile.

Mira looked at Lucy and the blonde just shook her head, telling her to stop. The barmaid smiled at her sympathetically, but the celestial mage just looked back down at her empty bowl.

"Luce! We should take a job." Lucy nodded, walking over to the board with him to look at jobs.

Some of them were monster killing missions that she didn't think they should take, one was a missing cat. She scoffed at that, that was a newbie job. One was fixing a village that was destroyed by a wyvern. That didn't seem to bad, she turned to Natsu who was looking over her shoulder.

Lucy yelped and stepped back out of surprise, "What did you find something?" he asked.

"Uh, it doesn't have any fighting. So maybe we should pick something else." The stellar mage suggested, and he picked a flyer, stretching over her shoulder, picking one about fighting.

 **Town needs help with rogue mages damaging buildings and injuring townspeople.**

 **Reward: 500,000 Jewel**

Lucy looked over the details of the mission and saw that it was in the neighboring village. It looked easy enough for them and it was enough for her rent for the month.

Turning her head towards the fire dragon slayer, seeing that his eyes were looking away from her to the people in the guild. "Yeah, this is great. Did you want to bring someone else?" She tried, he looked like he wanted to ask someone else to go with them.

"Uh, no. its fine." He scratched the back of his head. _Did he really not want to be around her?_

Her fingers gripped the flyer tighter, ripping one side as her nail went through the white paper. She cleared her throat, "O-okay, um, did you want to leave today?" He nodded and smiled towards her, walking off to pound Gray for saying something stupid to him.

She never got a clear answer as to when they were leaving, maybe Happy would come with them too. Lucy walked over to the small Exceeds sitting at a table. Carla and Pantherlily were having a conversation with each other as Happy was munching on a huge fish.

The blue cat looked up as the blonde walked closer, "Hey Lucy! What's up?"

The stellar mage sat in front of the Exceeds with a small smile, "Hey Happy, Natsu and I just picked a job. Would you like to join us?" Happy nodded excitedly. Lucy smiled at him but looked back over to Natsu who was actually talking to Lisanna and not being up Gray like she thought.

His smile was bright and very toothy, she giggled at the pink-haired mage; holding a hand to her mouth. Lucy watched as Lisanna's hand grazed Natsu's arm as he stepped closer to her. The blonde gritted her teeth, should she be jealous as someone who is not even with her.

"Lucy, you okay?" Happy's paw rested on her elbow, he looked concerned. She only nodded to him, slowly and she picked up the small cat. The blonde started to pet the exceed as he started to purr.

The stellar mage walked over to Natsu and Lisanna, holding Happy in her arms, both mages looked over to the blonde. "Hey guy," Lucy started quietly, "Um, Happy said he would go with us. Did you want to leave now?" she asked as Happy flew out of her arms to sit on Natsu's fluffy pink hair.

"Sure, we can go. See you later Lisanna, we can go when I get back." Natsu smiled at Lisanna before walking off with Lucy to their job.

Lucy wondered what he was talking about, were they going on a job after they get back? Maybe she needed his help with something. She didn't know, but she let out a long breath, walking behind the slayer and floating exceed.

The village was only a short ways away, so the partners decided to walk the whole way. It may only take a day to get there and capture the rogue mages. Lucy grazed over Pyxis' key, he told her that the village was 2 hours away from their current spot. _Oh, that's shorter than what I thought it was._

"Um, the village is only 2 hours away." She explained to Natsu who turned around with his hands behind his head.

"Oh, neat! I want to get back as soon as possible." He stated with a smiled showing off his canines, he started walking backwards, looking towards Lucy. Happy was strutting slowly with the two mages because of his little legs.

Lucy's hands fiddled with her shirt, "Any reason why?" She tried but he just shrugged at her and turned back around. _Great, he didn't want to talk to her._

She was about to say something else, however, a bright shimmer was to her left. Out popped up Loke, in his crisp suit and shaded glasses. His smirk evident on his face, he took her hand to kiss the top of it. "Princess, I came to accompany you on this walk." He stared but leaned closer to her ear, "I felt your stress, I came to make you feel better."

Loke and Lucy had talked about her feelings and Loke told her the truth, even if she didn't like it. The spirit mage told her that Natsu probably didn't have feelings for her and Lucy had cried. All night. He comforted her and told her to move on, but she couldn't. She still wanted to know if he did or not and maybe she could move on. In order for Lucy to move on, she would have to get away from Natsu, she didn't know if she could do that alone.

"Thank you." She whispered to her friend.

Their walk was fixed with multiple conversations with Lucy and Loke while Natsu and Happy talked with each other. At one point, Natsu had told Happy something that made him squeal and fly in a circle in the air.

Lucy and Loke had no idea what they were talking about, but her heart clenched at the thought that maybe it wasn't about her. Especially at the blush on Natsu's tan face. Loke just rubbed his masters back in comfort.

Once the group arrived at the village, Loke went back to ensure his strength for the fight later. Natsu started sprinting towards the Major's office. Happy flying max speed behind him while Lucy was falling behind them. She tried running after them, but she wasn't fast enough.

Lucy finally got to them as Natsu was bouncing on the heels of his feet, she guessed that he didn't want to do the talking and let Lucy do it.

The blonde knocked on the large wooden door and stood back for the Major. After a few minutes and Natsu grumbling that it was taking too long, the door swung open with a small maid peeked out from the corner. "Yes, how can I help you?"

Lucy shifted her feet and waved towards her, "Hi, we are the Fairy Tail mages for the mission." Behind her Natsu smiled to the timid maid with his sharp canines.

"Uh, okay. Come on in, I'll go get Major Ken." The maid stepped aside and ushered the mages to the lounge area. Lucy looked around at the giant manor that housed the Major. It wasn't overly expansive, but it was extravagant. Pillars and lots of house plants, were all over the lounge with a leather couch in the center.

Natsu fell onto the couch with a bounce and Happy gently sat on his head. Lucy slowly walked over to the couch, when she sat down the couch squeaked; Natsu and Happy chuckled at her but she glared at them to stop.

They heard footsteps to the left of them, they saw a tall man in a red crisp suit and shinny black loafers. Lucy thought the color of his suit was too much, it was a deep maroon color with a bright white tie. As the Major sat down, he unbuttoned his suit vest and shifted it behind him as he sat in a big leather chair in front of the couch the mages sat in.

"Hello, my name is Ken and I seem to have a problem in my village." His voice was smooth and gruff.

Before Lucy could ask him more details, Natsu blurted out, "Yeah, where are they? I wanna fight them!" he held up a fist in an aggravated manner. Lucy slapped his arm and narrowed her eyes at him, Natsu slinked back in the couch as Happy was being very quiet.

The Major coughed and shifted his vest, "Right, well you must be the famous Salamander that loves to destroy things."

"That's me!" He pointed a thumb to his chest and gave a half smile.

He hummed, and Lucy thought they might not get all the reward for his mission, she sighed and lowered her head to her hands. "Well, the criminal mages have been stealing from shops during the day and injuring my townspeople. I've heard of an old woman, I've known since I have young, she was pushed into a glass door; breaking her hip." Lucy cringed at that, she's heard that hurts.

"Do you know what they look like?" Lucy asked, trying to make a mental note since she forgot her notepad.

The Major turned his head to the stand beside him, pulling out a folder. He handed the thin folder to Lucy who flipped through the papers and photos. There were only two photos of two men, they looked like twins but one of them had a giant scar across his face.

"They were put away a couple of years ago in the neighboring town but was let out a couple weeks ago. It hasn't stopped since then and I am not having it. When you two do capture them, I will make sure they never get let out." Major Ken explained while holding a fist on the arm chair.

Lucy stood up and with determination in her mocha eyes, "Don't worry sir, we will help you get these two behind bars." Natsu jumped up beside her with flames lighting his fists.

"Yeah!" He screamed as Happy flew up in the air letting out a small 'Aye sir' with them.

The Major let out a small smile at the mages in front of him. What they told him about the guild of Fairy Tail was true, they are very strong-minded, he just hoped this pink-haired mage didn't destroy his town.

"Well, thank you both. I hope this won't be too hard of a job for you two." He stood up to his feet and buttoned his vest again before shaking the stellar mage's hand.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy were patrolling the village food market. Happy was standing on the fire dragon's shoulder, waiting for something to happen. The blonde was looking all around at the stuff she wanted to buy and not focused on the job at hand.

After they passed the second bread stand Natsu heard a scream from behind them, he turned his head and Lucy watched him, wondering why he stopped walking. Then the dragon slayer ran towards the noise, Lucy only followed behind him; in his shadow.

Lucy gazed passed the slayer to see the two criminals beating up some teenagers and stealing their bags. "Open gate of the bull, Taurus!" Lucy silently chanted, she didn't was to attract their attention.

However, Natsu held up his fist aflame, smiling sinisterly at the criminals. Her partner ran to the criminals, full force and having patrons' part for him. Lucy just sighed, shaking her head as she followed him with her bull spirit walking with her.

Natsu's flames were flying wild, flying right passed a woman's face, making her child jump back and falling on their butt. He was punching one of the twins in the face while the other one jumped up on Natsu back, clawing his neck. At that time, Happy flew up with his wings to smack the back twin in the head.

"Can you get that one off of him?" Lucy asked the bull who threw his axe over his shoulder.

"No, problem Miss Luuuuucy." Steam coming out of his nose, rattling the nose ring. The bull pulled the rogue mage off Natsu, throwing him to the ground, sending dust everywhere.

"What the hell? Who the fuck are you?" The mage asked while leaning on his elbows, Lucy looking at his hands, seeing that it was glowing red.

"Taurus-" Lucy tired to warn her spirit, reaching towards him. Yet, the mage blasted her spirit in the face with an explosion. Her bull spirit disappeared in a glittery flash, as Lucy gasped. The stellar mage was angry, he hurt her friend and it looked like Natsu was working on beating the shit out of the other twin with a giant scar on his face.

Her whip was undid from her belt and lashed it to her side while she stepped up to him. Her fleuve d'etoiles glowed a bright blue color, with her mocha eyes engrossed on her target. The mage got on his feet glaring her down as well. Lucy determined that he looked no older than 25. The blonde unrolled her whip so fast that it swiped his face and he couldn't do anything about it.

His cheek was dripping blood when his gaze turned back to her. He started shooting explosions at her with both of his hands, almost hitting her feet. Lucy had to jump up between her left and right feet and jumped back to avoid them.

"Open gate of the lion: Leo!" She swung her key in front of her. A shining light was beside her as her most trusted spirit shrugged in his suit jacket.

"What can I help you with my Princess?" His cat ears twitched, as he caught the noise of loud bangs from before him. then saw a bright red and yellow light coming at them, he immediately threw a regulus punch to the explosion.

Lucy tried to throw her whip to capture his feet together, but he was smarter than she thought, he kicked it out of his way in midair. Loke ran towards the mage, his fists ready, using his Regulus Gatling impact on the mages face. The criminal was taking every punch because he couldn't move otherwise.

Her feet shifted as she thought she wasn't doing enough, until a blast was towards her, she wasn't paying attention to the fight since she was watching Natsu finish off one twin and attempting to tie him up. She was suddenly lifted off her feet as the blast went off where she was standing.

Lucy lifted her head and saw Happy hold her in the air by the back of her shirt. "Thank you Happy!" She smiled to the blue cat.

"Aye Sir! You are very heavy so I'm dropping you off over here." The exceed dropped her off to the side, by another vendor stand.

Normally Lucy would yell at him but now since her confidence was lower, she just sighed and looked down at herself. After another five minutes both rogue mages were caught and tied up. Yet, Lucy was standing off to the side as Loke went back to the Celestial realm and Natsu whooped and high fived Happy.

xxxLINExxx

The group was walking back to their town after the Rune Knights took the twin mages away. The Major was very pleased with their job, other than the many stands that Natsu had destroyed in the process of getting the rogue mages.

Natsu was chatting and telling stories with Happy while Lucy hung back from them. She felt like she didn't do enough on this job, she felt weak, and she didn't want to be around anyone. As she walked, she held her right arm with her left. Lucy barely talked to Natsu and Happy, she didn't want to or else they might make fun of her.

After an hour of them walking through the woods, they arrived in Magnolia. It was very late almost 9 at night, when Natsu pushed open the guild doors. Lucy was surprised when most of the guild was still there, she would only stay for little but saw that Natsu ran over to Lisanna once they arrived. They smiled to each other and left the guild together without Happy.

Lucy walked over to Mira to get something to drink, "Hey Mira! Can I get a water?" Maybe if she didn't get smoothies all the time, she wouldn't get so heavy.

The white-haired mage smiled and quickly got an ice-cold glass of water for the stellar mage, "Can you believe how grown up Natsu's become?" Lucy could hear the excitement in her voice.

 _What was she talking about? Natsu being grown up?_ After Lucy took a drink, she set it down with a confused face, "What?"

"He asked Lisanna on a date, that's where they are now!" The takeover mage smiled with hearts in her eyes. However, Lucy stopped, they were on a date? Why didn't Natsu tell her? Now, she really had to get over him, she didn't even get to tell him how she felt.

Lucy coughed into her cup of water, "Um, yeah that's, uh great." She mumbled.

Once Mira walked over to help someone else, Lucy pushed the glass away from her. She walked out the guild doors and hugged herself as she walked to her apartment. She didn't want to cry but she felt the tug in her heart that hurt so much. Lucy took a breath but chocked out a sob.

"Damnit." The blonde whispered, wiping her eyes, trying not to cry.

Then she arrived at she place of solitude, slamming the door behind her, she didn't know if she was angry or sad. Finding her bed, she fell on it, letting a pillow fall to the floor but holding another one. Laying on top of the covers and holding a pillow to her chest.

Her tears fell on her sheets as she silently cried to herself.

 **This was something I wanted to write for a while, I want it to be different from the other Natsu rejects Lucy. I've been through this kind of heartache, being around someone you like a lot, but they don't want you at all. It hurts.**


	2. The Little Things

**Bleachlover94: Oh! *Hugs back* Thank you so much! This is one of my favorite crack ships, there is not enough of them.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **The Little Things**

It was a couple of days later, Lucy was sitting on her bed still holding the pillow to her chest. She was wearing only her undergarments, when she threw off her clothes. Natsu had tried to come over yesterday to ask her why she hadn't come to the guild in a few days. But he only got as far the window sill because Lucy locked her window and shut the blinds.

Right now, the blonde was listening to Aquarius attempt to cheer her up, even if it was a half-assed attempt. All her spirits had come out to talk to their master, but she only brushed them off or told them she was fine. Now, she guessed that it was her most trusted spirit's turn, but she wasn't really helping the situation.

"You know you look so unattractive when you cry." The blue-haired star commented as she was checking her nails.

Then she heard Lucy whimper, and hug the pillow tighter, Aquarius then sighed. She focused on her master, "Lucy," She paused hoping the girl will look at her and not the bed, when the blonde did; she continued, "You can't just stay in here forever."

The blonde sighed and moved a strand of hair behind her ear, "I know."

The mermaid scooted closer to the mage, "You wanna tell me what's happening?"

She set down the pillow, pulling her knees to her chest, "It won't change anything."

"Not with that attitude."

Lucy then tried to explain everything, "Natsu went on a date with Lisanna, He couldn't even tell me when I asked what he was doing. I never even got the chance to tell him how I felt before he just ran off with Lisanna. It's not like I hate her, she's a great person and really funny." She sighed again, clenching her hands on her knees. The blue-haired spirit sat quietly and listened to her rant.

"Yet, he never picked up on my flirting, or he did and just ignored me. Ugh, something is wrong with me, isn't there?" Her eyes were glossy had she looked up at Aquarius.

"Lucy, there's nothing wrong with you."

The stellar mage was fed up, "Then why, the most simple minded Fairy Tail member, why didn't he like me? We hung out almost everyday and laughed and had fun, but it still wasn't enough!" her voice was getting louder but also shaky. "I did things for him! I cleaned his house, I made him food, I bought him food, I even bought him clothes and all he did was make fun of me.

"Saying I was too heavy, or I was too annoying, or…or…." Lucy was breathing heavy at this point, not sure where this came from, but she wasn't finished. She then thought back to a conversation she and Natsu had while ago.

 _Team Natsu was going out for dinner together, just a little time to relax from the many, many missions they have taken in the past. Natsu was sitting on Lucy's bed, waiting for her to get ready. The blonde was in the bathroom putting on small portion of makeup to liven her face._

" _Come on Luce! We need to leave soon!" He called from her fluffy bed._

 _Lucy finished, "Coming!" She yelled back as she opened the door with a smile._

 _Natsu stood up and took a look at her, "Why did you put on so much?" he innocently asked, tilting his head in question._

 _She swallowed, "I didn't think I put on too much." She told him quietly, touching her face._

 _The fire dragon slayer hummed then looked to the window. "I guess."_

 _The celestial mage frowned and held herself, she tried to change the subject, "Let's just go. I'm sure their waiting for us." Her voice was barely above a whisper. The two left after that and the dinner was, well, fine for the most part. Lucy just kept to herself and felt like she wasn't supposed to be there._

"Lucy, I think you need to get out. Like go shopping and spending all your money, like you normally do." Aquarius told her blonde companion, trying to get the girl to go outside.

"Yeah, I think I should. Maybe I can take a job, just a small one." Lucy tried telling her, but the blue-haired spirit looked apprehensive.

Yet, Lucy only stood up without a word, clad in only a pink pair of lacey bra and underwear. She didn't even care that one of her spirits saw her like this. Walking over to her dresser, she quickly picked out a normal outfit for herself.

When she stood before her spirit, she was wearing jean shorts and a big fitting shirt. Pulling her belt with her keys attached, around her waist. "Thank you, Aquarius. I'm you came to talk to me." she softly smiled at the mermaid.

"Don't expect it to happen again." Rolling her eyes in the process then disappeared in a glow of sparkles.

xxxLINExxx

Once the stellar mage entered the guild hall, she went straight to the job board. She entered quietly, while many were in a guild fight again. Lisanna was actually at the bar talking with Mira while also watching Natsu and Gray fight it out.

Erza was staring down a strawberry cake on the table in front of her, Wendy was sitting across from her, giggling. Lucy just looked back at the board, walking passed Nab, still looking for the perfect job to take.

She lifted a finger to her chin, searching through the many flyers for one she can take alone. There was one for helping an old lady do her shopping. _Man, that sounds really boring._

Another one was taking down a dark guild, the blonde shook her head. _I could never do that on my own._ Then she lowered her head, she should really stop thinking about herself so badly. Then that took her back to a memory of a mission that team Natsu took a few weeks ago.

 _The team took a big job of taking out a big group of Wyvern in a remote part of the forest. The walk there was horrible of Lucy, she didn't get much sleep last night because Natsu kept her awake with his mass amount of heat. So, the blonde was a bit groggy and lagging behind the group; since there is no train to the forest._

 _The stellar mage had her arms crossed as she let out another yawn for the third time in five minutes._

 _The red-haired team leader looked back at the blonde and frowned, "Come on, Lucy! You're slowing us down." Lucy looked up from the ground with wide eyes. She knew it was an innocent comment, but Lucy had been thinking that she was bring the team down for months now._

 _Lucy stuttered out, "I-I'm s-sorry." Then started jogging to get closer._

 _After the mission was complete, Gray had something to say to her as well. They got the job done in a two days time. Yet, Lucy had fucked up._

 _She got in the way, a couple times, of Gray's ice attacks. Once when he tried to attack a smaller Wyvern in front of him while Lucy was trying to help him. Lucy wrapped her whip around the things head and pulled but when she did, Gray launched his Ice Lance but missed because of her._

" _What the fuck Lucy?!" He yelled over the sound of the beast screaming. The blonde just backed away and told him sorry._

 _Then the next time was the last Wyvern left, Erza and Natsu were fighting it from the back with Wendy and the exceeds were flying above. Her and Gray were fighting from the front when Gray did his Ice Floor at the same time Lucy ran to him with her whip again._

 _Lucy tripped and fell way passed the beast next to Loke on the other side, who helped her up._

" _Lucy! Get out of the way." Gray yelled again, she just whimpered and took a glance to her lion spirit. He gave her a sympathy smile while moving his head to the beast, for her help finish._

 _Lucy only nodded but inside her heart was beating hard, it hurt. However, she had a job to do._

 _Now, that the group was on their way back to the guild Lucy was hugging herself as she was walking behind the group again. Wendy had tried to engage in conversation, but Lucy shook her off, in a nice way._

Nab was calling her name, "Lucy?" he tried.

She blinked a few times, turning her head to the animal spirit mage, "What?" She asked.

"You've been standing there for a few minutes, not doing anything. Are you alright?" He touched her shoulder, but she flinched away from him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine, I just remembered something." It wasn't a lie, but she didn't want to talk to anyone, her memory triggered a respond in her brain. She then turned and quickly grabbed a flyer, running out of the guild without another word.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy was on the train to the next town over, she read the flyer she took off and it was a fairly easy job. Taking down a rogue mage, at least it was only one. She could take on one and get a little bit of confidence. Hopefully.

It didn't give much information about the mage itself, she doesn't even know if it's a guy or girl. Lucy sighed, as she pulled out a book from her bag. It was the only one in her sight when she was packing for this job. The blonde shifted in her seat, having her back to the window and having her feet resting on the seat as well. Resting the book on top of her knees, the blonde sighed again at the quiet.

After about 20 minutes of Lucy trying to read the same paragraph over and over, a chime and a glow next to her but she didn't look up.

"Go away Loke." Lucy groaned, focusing on the next paragraph.

"I'm sorry but I thought that you would want some girl time. I'm sorry." A soft voice was heard beside the stellar mage.

The blonde quickly looked over and saw that Aries was standing in the open space of the train compartment, with her hands covering her mouth.

Lucy dropped her book on her seat and stood up, holding her arms out to the ram spirit and hugged her. "I'm sorry Aries, I thought it was Loke being annoying again." The girls laughed, sitting down the two girls talked about anything and everything. It really brought Lucy's self esteem up.

The train stopped in the town of Clover as Aries went back to the celestial realm. Lucy went to the Mayor's office in the middle of town and discussed the flyer that Lucy had choose. She acted accordingly, being as polite as she could. She had asked the Mayor for more details regarding the mage in question, but he could only tell her that it was a woman and she was quick.

This mage has hurt a lot of people, he estimated around 20 in the past month alone. He does know what kind of magic she has, it was acid and Lucy was not too fond of that. She could use Scorpio, but she didn't know how powerful her magic was. She thanked the Mayor was off into town to find clues.

The blonde was around the town asking the people around if they have seen anything, so far no one has. She was running out of time, she could see the sunsetting in the back of town. Yet, she asked an old man before she turned in for the night when he said something that interested her.

'Yeah, I may have seen something in that abandoned bread factory, down on High St. There was some rustling and loud noises when I passed with my puppy the other day." The old man explained while pointing to a large, dusty looking factory. The stellar mage smiled and was off to the factory to search.

The blonde was apprehensive to go in, she called out Loke just to be safe. He came out quietly to sneak in with her. while Lucy opened up a side door that was unlocked, it squeaked as the two quickly headed inside and shut the door. It was dark in the place, with no lights and zero sound. Loke looked to Lucy for an explanation but she just shrugged.

The lights on the second floor turned on and both mages looked up to the lights to see some girl with a black cape. The mage had brunette hair and what looked like a whole body suit that was black. She looked like she would blend into the shadows, which is probably what she wanted.

"Why are you in my house?" She asked the Fairy Tail mages, who just raised an eyebrow at that.

"Um, this is an abandon factory." Lucy held up her hand in question.

The girl had scoffed, "I mean obviously, but this is where I live and it's my home."

Lucy had to think, she lives here? Doesn't she steal and hurt people from the town. Should she just outright ask the girl if it is her or should be play it cool? The girl jumped down from the balcony, letting her cape fly behind her.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Her voice became deeper then before and a shiver came over her.

"Uh," Lucy hesitated but Loke took over for her.

"You're the mage that's hurting people in this town and stealing things! We came here to stop you!" the lion spirit yelled, pointing a finger at the brunette.

The mage laughed, "You little wizards think you can stop me?" She stepped towards them, making them step back a few. "My name is Bella and I am the best there is in the 10-mile radius."

Lucy gripped her hands tighter, inching closer to her whip on her hip. "Well, I'm not going to gloat, but I will try my best." Yet, Lucy had doubt in her mind, but she wasn't going to let her know.

Bella let out a loud laugh again, "I can see you trembling, come at me brat!"

Loke ran at her, with glowing fists. The girl cocked her fists then Lucy saw it, her hand was covered in acid. Lucy couldn't tell Loke fast enough, he was hit, smack in his right cheek with acid. He groaned and then it stung, and he screamed.

"Loke, go back! I can handle it!" Lucy yelled, uncoiling her whip.

"No, Lucy. I'll stay." Loke said holding his face.

"Aww, so much loyalty!" Bella mocked, then gaged.

Lucy growled, launching her whip at the girl, it swiped across woman's arm when she held it up. Bella opened her stance, throwing acid towards Lucy's face. The blonde went to the floor, hands on the ground; she aimed high, Lucy went low. Loke had used his regulus punch and got one punch in until the brunette got in a punch of her own with an acid covered fist.

Loke had to go back after that, as he said sorry to Lucy.

The stellar mage threw out her whip again, wrapping around the girl's ankle. Yet, Lucy tried pulling it back, but Bella started to melt her whip. Lucy growled when her black whip fell to the ground, in half. Then, out of no where the girl started to spit out acid at the blonde across the empty, factory floor.

Her feet were jumping everywhere, "You can't run away from me forever, that's just pathetic." The acid mage yelled standing in one place.

Once the blonde frowned, she called out Scorpio.

"Oh Yeah!" The scorpion spirit yelled with rock and roll hands and a smile.

"Cover her in sand!" The blonde instructed pointing to the acid mage.

The spirit got down on all fours, pointing his tail at the rogue mage, "Sand buster!" Covering the brunette in a mountain of fine, grained sand. Lucy stood with her hands on her hips, sort of breathing heavily. She had called out 3 spirits already and was really feeling it, she didn't even use her Fleuve D'etoiles and now her whip is ruined.

Then the sand started to melt, and the brunette just stepped aside with her arms crossed. Now, she looked angry, having sand sticking to her.

"That's enough, you've had you're fun." The acid mage told the blonde, holding her fists out.

Lucy's eyebrows raised in concern, she was playing with her? _Fuck, I am so screwed._ However, the blonde took her stance anyway, telling Scorpio to go back. Bella started to spit fire acid at her, hitting Lucy's calf and her side when she jumped away. The blonde cringed but didn't scream as she hit a conveyer belt off to the side.

"Shit!" The blonde yelled, pulling herself up. The stellar mage limped towards the acid mage. She pulled out Virgo's key and called her out.

"Punishment?" The pink-haired spirit asked facing her master.

Lucy only sighed, "No," she stated slowly, "Put her in a deep hole."

Now, Bella was building a giant ball of acid, it looked like. Virgo nodded and disappeared below the ground, as Lucy waited, eyeing the ball the mage has.

Suddenly, the brunette fell in the ground with a yelp and her ball of acid fell on top of the hole, covering the hole completely. The stellar mage breathed out and leaned on her knees, in relief. Virgo came back to stand beside her blonde master.

The ball of acid was melting the ground, now the hole was getting bigger. Then a blast was heard from the hole in front of the Fairy Tail mage.

The rogue mage had blasted her acid to make herself catapult out of the hole. She dropped to the ground, directly in front of the blonde. She then grabbed ahold of Lucy's neck, adding acid to squeezing her neck. Lucy screamed, as Virgo wrapped her arm around the mages neck behind her. Virgo had wrapped her own chained wrist around Bella's throat.

Bella was rigging around to get the spirit off of her, she turned her head to spit on her, the acid hit her in the eyes. The pink-haired spirit let go to hold her face but didn't go back. Lucy kicked up her feet, kicking with all her might. Bella was so surprised that she did let go and fell backwards.

She was catching her breath and holding her throat, Lucy had to stop to think. She probably couldn't call out another spirit, having called out three already. Plus, her calf was throbbing, and her throat was starting to burn. Lucy felt Virgo had to go back to the celestial realm and now she was alone with Bella.

Lucy stood on her feet again, staring down the mage she is supposed to take in. Bella cracked her knuckles with a smile to the blonde. "You ready for defeat, pathetic mage?"

"Fuck you, bitch!" The stellar mage yelled, well, gasped.

"Wow, very intellectual of you." She mocked, crossing her arms again.

Lucy didn't want to say anything more, she knew she was being stupid, but she really couldn't think straight. Her mind was still on her position on her team and her lover for Natsu and how much of a failure she felt. She swallowed and frowned, Lucy didn't know if she was going to get out of this alive anymore.

Bella, on the other hand, was evilly smiling at her with acid dripping from her hands. She started to throw it at the stellar mage, the blonde could only dodge one, but the other had slammed right on her chest.

Falling on her back, Lucy couldn't get up. She stared up at the broken and rusted ceiling, she knew she wasn't strong enough and she went anyway. She knew something like this would happen, at least she had one last bit of confidence before she died.

The blonde, lifted her head slightly, "Your magic is shitty."

Bella laughed holding an acid covered fist, behind her head, "Yeah, well my magic is about to kill you."

Lucy laid back down, only to accept her fate when she heard a yelp and a crash. She didn't want to move, unless she was faking it to make Lucy feel worse. Then she saw a face come to view in front of Lucy. The stellar mage had gasped, jerking to the left when the view of Cobra from Oraciόn Seis.

"Relax Big Tits. We're here to help." His gruff voice told her.

 _Who's here? Why would you help me?_

His gaze went to the side, to where she knew Bella was at. She tried to lean up to see what was happening, she heard a bunch of yelling and grunts but when she tried, her chest started to hurt.

The second-generation dragon slayer crossed his arms, having his cape cover himself. He never did answer her as to who was here and why they would help her, but she wasn't complaining. She bent her knees to try to get up again, then she felt the acid that was still on her calf; that made her groan and hiss.

The burgundy-haired mage looked down at her again, "Stop moving around. We'll get you help later." He sneered at her. The blonde had dropped back down on the ground with a loud sigh.

After about 10 minutes, the noises stopped and Lucy looked to Cobra again. _What is happening?_

"Got her tied up, I'm only on guard duty." He told her, but she only rolled her eyes at him. She again tried to get up, pushing herself up with her hands; again grunting. "Would you stop. You're just going to hurt yourself, Big Tits."

"Stop calling me that!" Lucy yelled, actually sitting up but breathing heavily.

She now saw who was here, the group of a secret guild of Crime Sorciere. Jellal, their leader, was standing in front of figure that was tied up on the ground. Meredy was off to the side with her hands on her hips glaring at the figure.

Off to the side, she saw Midnight, asleep closer to her and Cobra on the wall. Then Sorano was standing next to Richard and Sawyer looking bored. _What the hell? Why are they here?_

"Were here to help you, maybe you should say thank you Princess." Cobra whispered to her.

Lucy blushed, looking down to her hands in her lap.

xxxLINExxx

Jellal and Meredy took care of Bella and called the Rune Knights to come get her, Lucy waited for the authorities to come get her. Crime Sorciere had waited outside, in the shadows while Lucy explained what happened.

The stellar mage limped out of the abandoned factory when Meredy and Sorano came running towards her.

"Lucy, are you all right?" The pink-haired girl asked, holding up the blonde's right arm.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Lucy whispered but she was thinking something else. _God, I can't even finish my own mission without help. I'm so pathetic._ She sighed as the white-haired mage lifted up her other side.

"You don't look fine. You look like you're going to die any minute now." Sorano laughs.

Lucy giggled as well, only in spirt, "Yeah, I totally feel like it too." She joked.

The group and Lucy walked all the way in the woods, it was too late for Lucy to go back home; none of the trains run this late anyway. Later, Lucy saw few tents in a half circle around a few trees.

"Miss Lucy, you can sleep with Meredy and Sorano." Jellal politely told the blonde. She nodded to him, following the two girls into the tent.

That night Lucy laid in the tent on the far right side of, wide awake, staring at the tents ceiling. _What is wrong with me? No one wants me. I'm weak, I cry and I'm annoying. Why would anyone want me? I'm not that great either. If Natsu was right, she was fat too. I didn't even know anymore, I look in the mirror all the time and I just see all the fat he talks about._

Lucy stood up, walked outside the tent to the first tree she saw. When she sat down, her calf flared in heat. She hissed but sat down in a more comfortable position.

 _What should I do? Should I change myself?_

"Who says you have to change yourself?" A voice came from beside her, her head turned quickly and saw Cobra again.

He sat down next to the stellar mage, "What are you doing out here?" She didn't question how he knew what she was thinking because she remembered what his magic was. Listening to souls but she didn't know what he was doing here with her.

 _Man, I didn't even know how I have friends._

"What? I'm trying this new caring thing. So, what's got you so down, Big Tits?" The poison slayer joked, nudging the blonde next to him.

She rolled her eyes again, "I have a name, you know."

He reached around the tree and gave her a bottle of beer, "Loosen up, girly. Tell me all your problems." His smiled was, it was. She couldn't even think of a word for it, was it scary, yes.

Was it kind of hot, yes?

Did she take the bottle, yes.

Did she tell him everything?

Absolutely.

 **Thanks again for reading. I hope that this is a long story, I really love writing this. Until next time!**


	3. The Misunderstanding

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! Tell me what you think!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **The Misunderstanding**

Her head lolled from side to side on the pillow, she saw a sliver of sunlight coming from the tents open flap. She paused, when did she get in a tent? That last thing she remembered was drinking with Cobra outside. Lucy frowned her eyebrows, she didn't want to open her eyes yet, that meant that she had to wake up.

 _Ugh, I don't want to get up. My head is killing me._ Lucy shifted to her left side, but when she moved her legs, she felt skin and no clothes. The blonde lifted up the blanket and saw that she was naked. The celestial mage gasped, sitting up quickly and looking all over the tent but found a sleeping Cobra next to her.

 _What on Earthland is going on? I didn't do anything right?_ Pulling the blanket closer to her chest and looked closer to his sleeping face, with one eye closed forever, the other was closed peacefully. His face was relaxed, with a slight snore coming from him.

Lucy groaned and lifted a hand to her head, why did she have to drink so much? She didn't even remember what she told him last night. "You told me that you felt worthless and weak." A sleepy, gruff voice came from beside her.

She squeaked and pulled the blanket tighter to her chest. Lucy saw the poison dragon slayer sit up in the tent. He also didn't have a shirt on and her mocha eyes roamed over his chest, she saw small scars and a few large scars. One particular, she saw when down from his left collarbone to the bottom of his right pec.

"Like what you see?" Her eyes snapped up to his face, a smirk painted on his face.

Lucy looked down, "Shut up!" She had to ask the question plaquing her mind. She wasn't a virgin by any means, but she didn't want to just sleep with Cobra, without knowing.

Opening her mouth to ask, he answered for her, "No, we didn't."

"Then, why am I naked?" Lifting her legs to sit cross legged on the opposite side of him. Cobra mirrored her pose.

He laughed, remembering what she was saying when it happened, "You got really drunk and decided to take off all your clothes because, as you claimed, it was hot. We were still outside, so I was trying to get you in the tent. Then you called me hot and pushed me in the tent."

Lucy was mortified, she took off her clothes in front of a stranger and she tried to take him? _Gods, what the fuck is wrong with me? I need to go home._ The girl looked around the tent for her clothes before remembering that her clothes are outside, so she groaned again, flopping back on the pillow.

Lucy heard a deep chuckle from Cobra, "What?" she asked him without looking at him.

He didn't say anything, just walked out the tent. Lucy saw that he was wearing a pair of flannel pants and no shoes. He felt the blanket that was around her, her hand rubbed it up and down above her stomach. It was super soft and fluffy, she kind of wanted to keep it.

Cobra walked back in the tent, threw her clothes at her face then sat back down in the tent. Lucy sat up with her clothes in her hands. She gazed at him, "Can you leave?"

"I saw it all last night, Big Tits. It's nothing new." The slayer commented with his arms crossed.

She scowled at him, she considered Lucy kicking him out of the tent. "Try it and I will poison you." At that she hmphed and stood up, dropping the blanket.

Lucy didn't know what he was thinking but she only turned around as to not look at him. However, that only caused him to look at her ass. He hummed but Lucy just ignored him as she pulled up her shorts, covering her butt. "Is everyone else up?"

"Everyone but Midnight." As Lucy nodded, that made sense. He was always asleep, she wondered if he slept while they walked.

xxxLINExxx

The two of them walked out of the tent while everyone was sitting around the fire with something cooking on top of them. Meredy jumped up and hugged the celestial mage, telling her how cute it was that she slept with Cobra. The blonde blushed and shook her head, saying that's not what it looked like. The poison slayer wasn't even answering them, so he was no help.

"We should head to Fairy Tail now. It's early enough, so we won't be noticed." Their fearless leader, Jellal told all of them, whipping his hands on his cloak after cleaning up everything.

"You just want to see the red headed demon." Cobra commented, planting a smirk on his lips.

The blue-haired mage just narrowed his eyes at him, "I wanna see Juvia again!" Meredy squealed from beside Lucy. Angel sat down on the other side of Lucy, bumping her shoulder.

"I would love to see Gray again." The white-haired mage said with a small smile.

Lucy looked at her, did they have a thing? She hummed in thought, that would explain as to why Gray never took Juvia's advances. Come to think of it, when was the last time Crime Sorciere came to Fairy Tail? It had been awhile, unless she was on a mission. That thought lead her to the mission she just took, that one she couldn't even finish.

Her face fell, no one else noticed as they were all talking about Fairy Tail and its different members. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and just stared at the fire in front of her. her mind was wondering until both Angel and Meredy stood up.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, also standing up. Richard and Sawyer were taking down all the tents as the girls were putting the fire out. Jellal and Cobra were talking to each other on the other side of her.

"We're heading out soon, Miss Lucy." Jellal told her. Cobra walked over to a tree that Midnight was sitting at. She didn't even see him there, then she looked back at Lucy.

"Okay." She said rubbing her arm and started to walk over to the blue-haired mage.

The seven of them were on their way towards the train station to get to Fairy Tail. Cobra was not happy about this arrangement, but he was the only one; he was outvoted by a lot.

Lucy was walking behind the whole group, she felt out of place even if they were criminals, she felt like she didn't belong with them either. They were all laughing a joking with each other, Richard and Sawyer were joking about something she couldn't hear. Angel and Meredy were gossiping about people in Fairy Tail, Jellal and Cobra were speaking quietly about something in the front of them.

Yet, Midnight was in front of her with his arms crossed, it looked like he was sleep walking. Lucy sighed and looked up at the sky, it was clear with no clouds.

That was until she bumped into someone, "Oh, shit sorry." She looked up and saw the back of Midnight with his head turned towards her. his eyes were idled.

He looked at her and yawned, "It's fine. I'm not paying attention either." The reflector mage slowed down to walk beside her. Lucy didn't question him, it felt comfortable in a way. "Are you not afraid to be around us?" He suddenly asked, when she looked at him, she saw he had his eyes closed again.

Her hand scratched the back of her head, "No, why would I?" Lucy was honest, she didn't feel any danger with them. She felt safe, yet also out of place.

His eyes gazed to her, "We all tried to kill you at one point. We could always do it again." His comment made her eyebrows frown.

Then her hand landed on her chin, "Well, wouldn't you guys have done that already?" Her smiled was bright when Midnight looked at her again. "Plus, you guys are really great people. I think all of you are really trying to redeem yourselves. It's truly amazing, you went from violent criminals to taking down really bad people." Her smile was so big that her eyes were closed, she didn't see his eyes widen.

Midnight had tripped over a tree root when he was still staring at Lucy. "Careful fluffball, you keep staring, you'll fall flat on you're face." Cobra, in front of them walking backwards.

"Fuck you Snake boy." The dark-haired man glared at the burgundy-haired man. Lucy only laughed at the two of them.

What they didn't see was Meredy looking at them with a smirk, she couldn't wait to tell Mira when they got to Fairy Tail; Cobra choose to ignore her.

All of them lifted up their hoods from their capes, Lucy was the one that bought all the tickets while they all stayed in the shadows. When they boarded, Jellal had gotten them a cabin in the back with closed doors and everyone got comfortable.

When Lucy sat on a bench, Midnight sat beside her near the window. Cobra sat on the other side of her, bumping into her shoulder in the process. It was quiet the whole way there, Jellal pulled out a book as Angel and Meredy were asleep next to each other while Richard and Sawyer were playing a game.

Lucy pulled out her bag from below the bench and pulled out the book she brought for her mission. After a few minutes she felt someone reading over her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw Cobra reading her book.

"Can I help you?" Raising an eyebrow at him.

He held a finger to his lips, "Shh, I'm reading."

Lucy suddenly closed the book, having him stare at her. "Get your own book."

His one eye narrowed at her, "Yes, let me shit a book out of my ass." His sarcasm was dripping out of his mouth. "I heard you reading in your mind and you putting voice and shit with it. It sounded interesting."

She smiled at him and started reading the book again, him leaning back on the bench with his eyes closed and a smile gracing his lips.

xxxLINExxx

Crime Sorciere arrived at Fairy Tail in no time, slamming open the door, gaining everyone's attention. There were gasps and then happy cheers. Natsu jumps forward, screaming about wanting to fight everyone. Erza casually strolled over to Jellal, both walking over to a private table.

Angel and Meredy walking over to Gray and Juvia in a booth near the front doors. Sawyer raced over to Jet, no doubt talking about their magics. The giant love mage made his way over to Gajeel and Levy, Lucy had to tilt her head at that. Wonder why he would talk to them.

Lucy took to the bar and ordered a strawberry milkshake while Midnight followed her, sitting down next to her and laying his head on the counter. Cobra followed her as well, he order a glass of hemlock, seeing as they had some. The celestial's eyes wondered to Natsu, who was talking with Lisanna, her eyes down casted.

Across the way, Meredy watched their interactions. The way Cobra would smile every time he made her laugh. The way she looked at him when he would tell a story, she really paid attention to everything he said.

It was also very interesting that Midnight was following her around. He avoided almost everyone, except Cobra, and now Lucy. She had heard what Lucy said about them, she was very proud of themselves too but never thought anyone else would say that about them.

"Meredy, were you even listening?" Juvia asked, touching her shoulder.

The pink-haired mage looked towards her and smiled, "I was just wondering if everything was alright with Lucy. She seems a bit down lately."

Gray paused his conversation with Angel when he heard Lucy's name, "Yeah, she's been distant. Not really talking too much anymore." Losing his shirt, not that Angel minded, she was obviously staring at the ice mages abs.

"Gray, your shirt." Meredy giggled, Angel looked to her with a pout, but the sensory mage just smiled.

"So, do you know what's the matter with her?" Angel asked the ice mage and water mage.

Gray shrugged as Juvia put down her glass of water, "Juvia thinks it has something to do with Natsu. He just went on a date with Lisanna the other day."

Angel and Meredy looked at each other, it made them think. Lucy may have had a crush on Natsu and he rejected her. She could be upset about that.

Everyone turned to Mira when she let out a small squeal. Her ocean blue eyes were set on her sister and Natsu, both blushing profusely. Lucy was leaning behind Cobra to see what was happening. Cobra just rolled his eyes, he had heard what happened and it didn't interest him in the slightest.

"Mira! Can you just be quiet!? I don't want the whole guild to know." Lisanna's blush deepened as Natsu growled.

"Wow, Salamander. First date and y'all have gone so far!" Gajeel chuckled from a table with Levy.

"Fuck off, Metalhead!" Natsu growled out, crossing his arms.

"I'm sure Lisanna would like that." His smirk could be heard from across the guild.

"Shut up!" The fire dragon slayer was now standing with his hands on the table. His hands were on fire but when Lisanna held his right hand and hit stopped.

Lucy frowned her eyebrows, they have already done…that? She would have guessed that Natsu was that impulsive, but Lisanna? The blonde sighed, but really who would want her? was there something wrong with her but her focus was turned to Cobra when he shoved a new milkshake in front of her.

"Oh, thanks." Lucy held a small smile to him. He only hmphed and turned away from her. "How do I know that you didn't poison it?"

His lone violet eye turned to her, "Why would I want you dead? You're the only one I find interesting."

The stellar mage smirked to him, "Oh yeah? It seems like you find Midnight interesting too. Or were you lying about that story earlier?" Laying her chin on her hand, she smiled to him.

He kicked her chair, making it wobble and having her squeak. Midnight held her back, when she almost fell over, pushing her back to normal. She gave him a small thanks before he went back to sleep on the counter.

The night was filled with laughter and jokes, everyone was having a great time, even the hidden criminals. Erza and Jellal had disappeared early in the morning, Meredy had pulled Juvia away from Gray long enough for Angel to 'take him home'.

Lucy, Midnight and Cobra stayed at the bar until Mira closed it. Sawyer and Jet were hanging out with Droy following along, it seemed like they were getting along very well. Richard had mysteriously left, Lucy didn't know where he had gone but it seemed that he had gotten along well with the thunder legion.

"Sugar Tits, you need to go home. You look like you're going to fall asleep any minute." The slayer said next to her.

The sleepy mage looked at him with a scowl, "I have a name snake boy."

Lucy thought about it, she probably should go to bed now, it was past 1 in the morning now. The three of them were walking to Lucy's apartment. Midnight lagging behind the two of them, making sly comments along the way.

Once they arrived, Cobra sat comfortably on the couch as Midnight sat on the side chair, already sleep. Lucy offered to make him something, but he declined. She got out plenty of blankets for him and pillows he had to tell her to fuck off and go to sleep.

xxxLINExxx

After that night, Crime Sorciere left for another mission. Before they left Lucy got Cobra's lacrima number and since Warren updated them, they can text each other now. Lucy also Midnight's number but he only sent her stupid pictures of everyone sleeping; since he was the only one awake.

She would wake up in the morning to see pictures of his guildmates stupid faces as they slept. It gave her a fun laugh every morning. Her and Cobra would text about weird scenarios and what they would do.

The celestial mage asked him what he would do if there was no magic in the world and he knew that it once existed. He told her that he would just kill himself, the blonde laughed out loud in the guild; making everyone stare in confusion.

Weeks later Team Natsu took another team job, but this time Lisanna came with them. Lucy was hesitated, but it really wasn't her decision.

The morning of the mission, Lucy came to the train station to see Natsu and Lisanna waiting on the bench for the rest of the team. Of course, Erza was there they were just waiting for Gray since Wendy is on a job with Cana.

The blonde didn't even know she was coming. On the train, the take-over mage held Natsu's head in her lap. Usually that was Lucy's job, although, her spot was now looking out the window.

The mission was simple enough, take out a pack of Cyclops monsters. Lucy called out Loke to take care of one monster while Lisanna flew up to the one in air with her Harpy take over.

Natsu and Gray cornered a bunch of them and were going at it. Erza was taking down the mother of the pack.

After Erza defeated the mother, the children started to fall as well. Lisanna called out to watch for the one that she killed, when it started to fall. Natsu and Gray had set half the forest on fire and cased in ice.

Lucy and Loke were still working on hers, this one kept evading them with every punch. "Are you done yet Lucy?" Natsu yelled from the other side.

The stellar mage growled through her teeth, "I'm working on it!" she yelled back. Punching the eye bird, square in the eye while Loke lit his fist to punch the same spot. _Why was this one not going down._

"Did you want help?" The fire dragon slayer yelled, standing next to Lisanna.

"No!" Lucy partly screamed. She kicked the thing to the ground then, didn't stop. She kept kicking until Loke pulled her off. "Sorry."

Erza was complimenting Lisanna on blending well with the team while Lucy stood off to the side with her arms crossed.

The team left after getting the reward, but Lucy still wasn't happy. She was angry about being underestimated with her ability as a mage. She knew that Natsu meant it innocently and wanted to help her, but she obviously misunderstood him.

Once she made it home, she slammed her door and was grumbling to herself. "You okay there, Sugar Tits?" A voice from her couch sounded, when she looked, Cobra was there with one of her books.

"Yes, I'm fine." Throwing her bag in her room and stomping to the kitchen.

"You don't seem fine." He knew what had happened since her soul was replaying the same scene over and over, he just wanted to hear her say it.

Slamming the fridge door, "Why do you care?" she said suddenly.

Taken back by the comment he closed the book and stood up, "I don't care." With a monotone voice.

"Then why are you here?" She yelled throwing her hands up.

His eye narrowed at her, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing!" Still yelling and moving closer to him. "If you don't care, then why are you here?" She asked again, avoiding the question.

Cobra sighed loudly, "Damnit, I'll leave if that will make you happy!" Moving towards the door.

"Fine, Fuck off! It's not like it matters. At least I have both my eyes." Lucy tried to her hardest to hurt him because that's how she felt.

He hung his head before turning around and looking her straight in the eyes, "Oh yeah? Well, at least I'm not going to sit and cry all night over someone that doesn't want me."

Her mocha eyes widened, tears blurred her vision before she screamed at him to get out. He left slamming the door, he heard her crying, but he was too pissed off to care.

Lucy was lying on her kitchen floor the whole night, Loke tried to come through his gate but Lucy just sent him back with a force gate closure. The blonde wasn't up for visits at all, she quickly locked her window and her door before slumping in her bed for the night.

She heard her lacrima go off but didn't move to get it.

 **Thanks everyone!**


	4. The Lost Friend

**Aw, thank you guys so much for all the love and review! Of course, I'll be continuing this story! Colu is one of my favorite pairings.**

 **SinnfulAngel: you got your wish!**

 **BleachLover94: thank you! And Midnight being nice to someone is so funny to me. He ignores everyone except like 2 people.**

 **Zizi08: of course! I a just glad people like this story. There aren't too many good Colu stories, so I decided to write my own.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **The Lost Friend**

A week later, Lucy found herself locked up in her apartment. Her lacrima still ringing and she was getting texts from people in Fairy Tail and from Crime Sorciere. When she woke up a week earlier, from her night of crying, she found texts from Midnight that weren't pictures.

 _Midnight: Dawn, I don't know what happened with Cobra, but he's being very violent. You should talk to him._

Lucy choose to ignore him, of course Cobra was pissed, she insulted him and wouldn't let him stay. Erza and Natsu had called her but she ignored them too, until she knew that they would come to her place to see if she was okay. She texted Natsu that she just needed time to herself.

 _Lucy: Natsu, I'm fine. I'm just going to need some days to myself._

 _Natsu: if tht's wat u want Luce. Just knw I am here for u_

The blonde sighed and smiled at her lacrima. Why does he have to be so nice?

 _Lucy: Thanks, Natsu._

That was 4 days ago, Lucy was sitting in her bathtub now. A couple of months earlier Lucy had bought a claw bathtub and was now enjoying them. Her spirits tried coming out again, almost every day, but she just sent them back. Sitting back in the tub, she lifted her legs over the bath and sighed. She didn't feel any better at all, his words hurt her, and she knew he didn't feel bad about it.

Lucy felt bad about what she said to him and she stared at her lacrima, wanting to text him that she was sorry. Her fingers texted out the words, but she never sent them.

The warm water calmed her down, yet her mind wouldn't stop. She really liked Cobra, more than a friend and she figured that he knew that since he can read souls. She found his snarky comments hilarious and smart. She loved his burgundy hair that she touched once.

His head was leading on her when she and his team rode back to Fairy Tail, it was soft and it smelled like lavender.

Getting out of the bath, Lucy strode into her room to get her clothes. It was still early today, maybe she should go to the guild again. Grabbing her keys and whips she left her apartment, it was a bit chilly, so Lucy wrapped her arms around herself.

Once she passed the lake a shimmer of light appeared next to her. Loke walked next to her and matched her pace, "Are you okay, Princess?"

Lucy side glanced him, "Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Loke just stared at her as if she was insane, because maybe she was. "Lucy, you've been locked up in your place for a week. Not talking to anyone. You sure that you're okay?" He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." The stellar mage wouldn't look at him, she was far from fine, but she really didn't want to talk to anyone. It turns out that another guy that she liked doesn't like her, there was obviously something wrong with her.

Two perfectly good guys that she thought that were amazing and liked almost everything about them, didn't fine her attractive enough to even like. Lucy couldn't even get a criminal to like her, although, she didn't look at him that way.

"Lucy?" Loke asked again, stopping in front of her.

She blinked, "Yes, Loke?" Her voice felt void of emotion. She shook her head and smiled at her lion spirit, "Loke, I'm fine! I swear."

The two of them stopped at the guild doors as Loke turned to her, "Okay, I don't believe you, but I'll leave it." After he said that, his figure disappeared in a glow of stars.

Lucy opened the door and it was the same as ever. Natsu and Gray screaming at each other, though Gajeel was in the fight as well. Mira and Lisanna were manning the bar when Lucy sat in her normal stool.

"Hey! Lucy!" Mira exclaimed already making her milkshake without Lucy asking her.

The blonde waved, shyly, "Hi, Mira." Her hand grabbed the icy beverage. Behind her she heard Natsu and Gray yelling at each other about something with Gajeel screaming at them to keep it down. She heard from beside her a little giggle and glanced to see Lisanna looking at Natsu.

"Isn't he just so odd?" She commented to Lucy, setting down a glass in front of Wakaba.

The stellar mage giggled, it wasn't as emotional as before, "Yeah, he's pretty weird." She mumbled. Lisanna giggled again as Natsu punched Gray in the face then turned to look at her.

"Did ya see that Lis?" He smiled to her with a toothy grin. Lucy looked between the two of them. They seemed really happy as Lisanna told him that he was doing a great job. Why was she trying to get in the middle of them?

His eyes lit up when she laughed, and her smile grew when he made a stupid joke. They truly meant to be together. She was just feeling bad about herself, that no one will ever want her. She should just keep her feelings to herself and be happy for the people around her.

"Luce! You're back!" Natsu yelled, hugging her from behind. Closing her arms to her sides, not letting her hug him back.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just needed a few days to myself." She smiled at him as best she could because he still has not let her go.

"You better! I need my partner to be in tip top shape for missions!" The fire dragon slayer finally let go and she turned to him. His toothy smile turned to her now, her insides were melting. She shook her head as he spoke again. "After my mission with Lisanna we will go on one just us! Okay?"

Lucy smiled, she needed to get over him but that didn't mean that she needed to be away from him. she was really bored so she might take a small job. Just a small one and she will read it thoroughly read it this time.

When she finished her milkshake, she stood up and walked to the job board. Looking through all the flyers, killing a Wyvern, capturing a mage, finding a book. _That one sounds interesting._ Then her mocha eyes saw a very intriguing one.

 **Capturing a large snake taking control of our village. Reward: 67,000J village of Kopel near Seven.**

Lucy hummed at the thought, that could be fun, in some sense. She took it off the board as Nab whined that he was going to pick that one. The stellar mage gave the flyer to Mira to approve and was off to her apartment to pack.

xxxLINExxx

Walking through the woods, Lucy gripped her bag tighter. It wasn't too long to the village as Pyxis told her. She hummed a tune as she was feeling a little better about herself. Now, she just needed to get on better terms with Cobra.

She groaned when she thought about him. He made her forget about her problems, he made her laugh and smile. Cobra was mean to other people, but he treated her like a person. He told her when she was being a complete metal person or when she was right.

Lucy tripped over an acorn, "Shit!" She caught herself but immediately looked around to see if anyone saw that. Thankfully, it was only a bunny and a deer that quickly ran away from her.

Cobra was even more attractive then she would have imagined. His spiky hair and intriguing color was handsome and his muscles were drool-worthy. Plus, his mind was amazing. He was so smart but didn't like to show it off, just to insult people when necessary.

Cobra was still on her mind when she showed up to Kopel, the village chief welcomed her. He was shorter than her but not as short as master. He was completely bald with tattered clothes. He pointed her in the direction on the snake and she saw the destruction it made.

Many houses and buildings were demolished. Trees were crushed into the woods off to the sides, she nodded to him and told him that she would take care of it.

Once she walked to the divot in the ground, that was oddly shaped like a snake slithering away. Lucy stopped when she spotted a giant, and she means giant snake. It was purple on the top but white on the bottom.

Silently calling out Taurus, she stepped forward. Her mind was reeling, she thinks that she has seen this snake before. She hasn't seen very many snakes but this one seemed familiar.

The snakes head lifted and stared at her, it seemed to narrow its eyes at her. it lifted its head higher to almost 20 feet higher than Lucy. Taurus readied his axe, staring down the giant serpent.

It opened it's mouth and sprayed a red mist at the mage and her spirit but the cow pulled her away just in time. It raised it's tail to smash down on the both of them when Taurus caught the tail, dropping his axe.

Lucy ran out from under the limp and picked up his axe herself. She raised it to the snake when her mind found where the snake came from. Her eyes went to Taurus, as he raise his fist to the snake.

"Wait!" Dropping the axe and holding her hands up.

The cow spirit stopped and looked over to her, "Yes, Miss Lucy?" the snake sprayed it's poisonous mist again and they tried to dodge it.

"This is Cobra's snake! We can't hurt it." She screamed to her spirit.

The snake did not understand her and was opening it's mouth, she jumped away but it did cut her arm as she was dodging. "Ah, fuck!"

"Miss Lucy!" Her friend screamed, but she waved him off.

"I'm fine. Just go back, I think I can do this!" He gave her a looked that said that he wasn't so sure, "I swear, I'm fine." He left in stardust.

The giant snake misted at the stardust, but it was away from her, so she let it go. "Um, snake?" she tried, she had forgot its name. Its head swung towards her, she was holding her hands up in surrender. "I know your owner! I know Cobra."

Lucy thought that might work but the snake opened its mouth again. Lucy didn't know its name or else she would immediately try that.

"I know…fuck….what is his name? ugh" Lucy groaned to herself as she was ran away from another poison mist at her. _What is Cobra's real name? Levy told me once, shit!_

She hid behind a tree to think when she heard the snake's skin against the ground. She screamed in her mind, what was his name?!

 _It starts with an E, fuuuuuck. Ethan, no way. Ugh Eli? No. Eros? That's not even a real name! ugh! Oh!_

Before Lucy could say his name, she let out a loud gasp when the snakes tail smacked her right in the stomach, causing her to crash into the nearby lake. Once she landed in the icy cold lake, the water stabbed in the back.

Once she resurfaced, spotting the snake staring at her from the land she came from. The snake opened its mouth, but Lucy screamed "Wait!" Trying to stay a float with one hand and waving the other. "Erik!"

The snake stopped, closing its mouth slowly in hesitation, "I can take you to Erik!" Spitting water out of her mouth and kicking her feet.

Lucy shivered in the water, it was so cold and she wanted to get out. The snake pulled her out of lake with their tail. The wind blew around her and she held herself as the snake's head lowered to Lucy's eyes. "Hello." She shyly said.

It's tongue stuck out that snapped at her cheek, she finished away but only because she thought it might be poisonous, it wasn't. this snake was very large, how was she going to get this snake to Cobra. It was going to be awkward to talk to him again, but she had to give back his best friend.

The snake nudged its head against Lucy's, the blonde smiled to it. She needed to figure out the snake's name. she knew it once but totally forgot it. "Are you a girl?" She asked as the snake nodded.

She sighed, _awesome. I don't think I will ever remember her name._ "Um, can you make yourself smaller?" She squinted and tilted her head.

The snake didn't answer but only poof in a mist of red while becoming a normal sixed snake. She was the size of a viper snake. About 20 inches long, still the same colors of purple and white. She matched Cobra in a way. His deep purple hair and white jacket he always wore.

"Awesome!" She smiled. "I'm going to have to carry you. Do you mind?" Lucy asked. She wanted to be a kind to this snake as possible. She could possibly still talk to Cobra with her soul, but she stood still as she slithered up Lucy's leg, across her chest to lay along her neck.

Her skin was rough and very smooth at the same time. Her head laid on Lucy's left breast, her tail rubbing Lucy's right ear. She shivered at the feeling, but she liked her being there. She was like a moveable scarf, she was warm, and Lucy really enjoyed it. It will be a shame when she returns her to Cobra.

The stellar mage talked to the village Chief, he was surprised to see the snake around Lucy but thanked her anyway. She got her full reward and the snake got a few mice that were running around the woods. While Lucy was on the train, everyone turned away from her with a side eye to go along with it.

She ignored them immensely, Lucy almost fell asleep, laying her head on her snake. She shook her head, _Cobra's snake, she's not mine. Maybe I should get a pet._ Lucy groaned again, she needed to text or call Cobra. She thought crossed her mind, she could text him a cropped picture of her.

Her apartment was so warm, the snake slithered off her and around her apartment. She really should just give her a name, calling her 'the snake', that's just rude.

"Hmmm, I should give you name." Lucy hummed as she sat on her couch and throwing her feet on the coffee table. She heard the snake slither up the couch and sit along the back of the couch. "How about….hmm.." Lucy wrote stories, this shouldn't be this hard!

Looking at the snake, she had large eyes and glittering scales, she was a viper snake, "How about Viper?" Her tongue stuck out and slapped her cheek. "Okay, I'll call you Viper until Cobra tells me your real name." she smiled.

Speaking of which, she pulled out her phone and took a sly picture of Viper, the whole picture is of her but only of her right eye. Texting Cobra, it was late at night, so he may be asleep at the time.

"He may come tomorrow, I'm not sure but you'll be with him soon." Lucy told Viper, slowly walking to her bed. "You can sleep with me if you'd like." Getting undressed and crawling in bed, Viper slithering after her.

Once Lucy fell asleep, she didn't see the text from Cobra and the many calls after that.

 _Cobra: Where the fuck are you?_

 _5 Missed calls; Cobra_

xxxLINExxx

The minute Cobra came back from Lucy's he was kicking and throwing things. It was midday and he was angry the entire time that he walked back. Jellal tried to stop him but Cobra ignored him and walked off into the woods again.

"What is his problem?" Midnight asked Jellal after Cobra threw a log in his tent.

"I'm not sure, he just came from Magnolia. Maybe something happened with –" Jellal was cut off by a loud scream.

"You shut your fucking mouth, blue balls!" Cobra yelled from across the clearing.

The members of Crime Sorciere cringed at his voice, it was rougher than his normal tone. Midnight pulled out his phone to text Lucy, he didn't know if it had to do with her or it was her fault.

"Maybe we should let him blow off steam?" Meredy crawled out of her tent on the far right of the campsite.

Midnight scoffed, "No shit. You wanna talk to him right now?" Sitting next to the fire, crossing his arms.

Meredy shivered at the thought, she tried connecting their feelings with her magic and he almost broke her arm. She shook her head at the reflector mage.

"Exactly." He mumbled.

Back behind the woods, the poison dragon slayer was grumbling to himself while punching trees on his way around. He knew that she was just upset and didn't mean what she said. He heard her soul and that she as just angry, but it still got to him. He didn't mean what he said and he knew that he shouldn't have said it, after her teary eyed face.

He regretted saying it right after, but he was too angry. He just left her, crying, on the kitchen floor. He groaned sitting on the forest floor sitting on the base of a tree. He should really apologize, but that just wasn't happening.

Cobra was too stubborn.

Over the week, they tried to talk to Cobra, but he only answered with grunts and growls. They went to take down a dark guild, worshiping Zeref. Cobra was hanging back behind them and glaring at all of them.

Richard and Sawyer didn't even try to get close to him while Meredy and Angel tried to ask what happened with Lucy, but he wouldn't answer them. Jellal told them to leave him alone while he sorted everything out.

Midnight was the only one with Lucy's number and he wasn't giving it to Meredy or Angel, that would have been bad. If she was crying, they wouldn't make her feel better at all. He thought about texting her, but he wanted to make sure what happened before.

The reflector mage slowed down to walk next to Cobra, he didn't say anything at first, "Don't say it." The slayer grunted.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Midnight didn't look at him but smiled. At least he wasn't yelling at him to go away like he has been for the first three days. After they had defeated the dark guild, they were walking back now.

Cobra sighed, "I know what you're thinking." Midnight just side glanced him, waiting for him to talk. "I'm not talking." Crossing his arms with a scowl.

Midnight scoffed, "I wasn't asking you to." Pulling a smirk on his face.

He groaned again, "You know I hate you." Mumbling then walked slower to be further away from everyone else, Midnight followed his lead. "I may have said something stupid to Lucy." He started.

"That doesn't seem like you." Midnight joked, Cobra narrowed at him but shook his head.

"She came home from a mission and I guess she got upset about something on it. I tried to joke and make her feel better, but she screamed at me and tried to insult me." Cobra explained to his best friend.

The two of them stopped when they arrived at the campsite, the others were setting their things down and getting things ready. Cobra and Midnight stood off the side, talking. "That doesn't seem like that's all that happened."

The slayer rolled his eyes, "She said something about having two eyes. Normally I don't give a shit about that but…umm. Anyway, I insulted her back, as a reaction and now I won't talk to her."

The reflector mage hummed in thought, "What did you say to her?"

He scratched the back of his head, "I may have said she was going to cry all night about someone that didn't give a shit about her." His eyebrows frowned, that sounds so terrible when he said it out loud.

Whistling lowly, "That is not nice, Erik." Said slayer growled, he hated when someone used his real name.

"Whatever."

That was that all night. Cobra was sulking while Midnight poked fun at him. He knew that he shouldn't have said that and he wanted to take it back but he was super stubborn. Jellal tried to get it out of him too but he growled at their fearless leader.

"Cobra, are you going to apologize to Lucy?" Jellal suddenly asked while sitting at the fire with everyone else.

Cobra snapped his head up at the blue-haired mage, "What makes you think I have to apologize for anything?"

He shrugged, "I just assume that you said something that upset her and she isn't talking to you." He simply stated to the slayer while Meredy and Angel giggled.

He growled but Meredy spoke up instead, "Lucy was being weird, from what I heard from Gray. She's been very distant with everyone." Holding a hand to her chin.

Angel chimed in as well, "yeah, Gray did say that she hasn't been in the guild all week. Natsu told him that she needed time to herself. So, what did you do to her Cobra?" The former celestial mage asked the scowling slayer.

The burgundy-haired mage crossed his arms at his guildmates and turned his head away from them, "I didn't do shit."

Beside him, Midnight snorted, everyone thought he was asleep, Richard jumped at his sniff.

The earth mage spoke up, "You know what I think?" There was a collective 'no' but he continued anyway, "I think you love her but you don't want to give into the love because you think she might leave you."

Cobra's one eye narrowed at him, he didn't love Lucy one bit. He might like her, but love, no way. Although, everyone was also quiet. Well, shit. Everyone feels like that here, that they don't want to love because they were criminals. They have all killed people. Who would want them? They all lowered their heads to the fire in front of them.

"You know, we all deserve love. It doesn't matter what we did in our past, what matters now is what we do from here on out. We have to better ourselves, and we are. There's no doubt that all of us are helping others and being a better mage and person because of it. Once we find that one person who look at us like that, it will be all over. Love is love and we all deserve it."

That was the longest any of them have heard Midnight talk. They all stared at him when Angel asked, "Who told you that? You used to think the same as us."

"Lucy told me. She made me realize that someone will love us no matter what we did in our past." Cobra looked at him.

"You love Lucy?" He asked without looking into his soul.

"No, she's a good friend of mine." Glaring at Cobra, he should know that he didn't love Lucy. Once Cobra looked further, he settled down. "Don't worry. She's all yours." That's when he punched Midnight on the shoulder.

xxxLINExxx

Cobra was laying in his tent almost asleep when he got a text, once he looked at it, it was Lucy sending him a picture. She usually didn't send him pictures, maybe he won't look at it tonight. he set the phone down again, but after a few minutes he looked at it again.

He opened up the picture and almost had a heart attack. Sitting up first and looking at the picture closer.

It was her.

His best friend.

Where the hell is Lucy? That's what he texted her, asking where she was so he could get his best friend back. She didn't answer him. he called her, but she didn't answer. Was she ignoring him?

Fuck it, he was just going to her house. Getting up and rushing out of his tent, forgoing his coat. He walked over to Jellal's tent.

"Hey! Blue balls!" Cobra whisper-yelled in Jellal's face. He was also shaking his shoulder.

"What Cobra?" His eyes were open, but he rolled to his side.

"I gotta go to Magnolia. Just wanted to let you know, so you don't freak out."

He was too tired but waved him off, hopefully he'll remember this.

Having arrived at Lucy's apartment, he jumped up to the open window. He saw the stellar mage asleep in bed with his snake wrapped around her, it seemed that she didn't need the blanket. Cubellios was laying on Lucy's stomach while her head was on Lucy's chest.

He smiled at the scene, standing next to the bed. Cubellios' head lifted off her chest to look at Cobra, her tongue stuck out as she slithered over to the slayer.

"Hey there Cu!" He whispered to her, laying he hand on her head. He thought about leaving just then but he heard a small whimper from the blonde.

He looked over at Lucy once more, seeing a large gash on her arm, it was slowly still bleeding on her bed, he turned his head back to Cubellios, "Did you do that?"

She had nodded, slithering her tongue out again. Cobra shook his head as he saw the fight that took place between them. He cringed, he will have to apologize for her too.

She shifted on the bed, from laying on her back to kicking the blanket fully off the bed. Her eyebrows frowned as her hands closed and opened in fist. Throwing her head back and forth, he looked into her soul to find out what was happening.

What he saw, he couldn't leave her now. He crawled into bed with her and Cubellios laying across both of them.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. After that, she slowly calmed down.

 **Thank you guys so much for favoriting and following! I really appreciate this! Till next time!**


	5. The Weird Visitors

**Cbearcharlie: I usually update on my days off which are Tuesdays and Fridays. Though, I hardly ever have a schedule. Haha, but thank you so much.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **The Weird Visitors.**

Lucy shifted in her bed, feeling groggy and gross. The blonde groaned when she sighed, her throat was so dry, it hurt. Her nose was also stuffed when she tried to breathe through it. She kicked her foot, but it hit another object, that was very hairy.

The blonde lifted her head to look behind her, she saw the face of Cobra, sleeping next to her. His face looked so soft and relaxed. _When did he get here?_ She lifted her head and saw that Viper was laid out across both of them.

She wanted to ask why he was here, but she just starts coughing. Throwing her head to the other side, breathing heavily and sniffling her nose. Behind her a groan sounded, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She told him, but her voice cracked through the whole sentence. He had rubbed his one eye as he yawned.

"What? What time is it?" The slayer asked as he sat up. Lucy saw that he was not wearing a shirt and her eyes were having a field day. His caramel skin color was amazing as he was very ripped. "I'm up here tits." Lucy's head snapped up to his violet eye and smirked lip.

She blushed and turn away from him, "Sorry." Her voice was higher pitch, she may have gotten a cold from the lake yesterday. "What are you still doing here?" Sniffling again. She was thinking he would get Viper and leave, not stay with her.

"I asked you first." Cobra scratched his head as Viper wrapped around the slayers neck and shoulders. "Her name is Cubellios, why do you keep calling her Viper?" He asked rubbing Cubellios head.

Lucy rubbed her own eye, "Umm, I didn't know her name, so I just gave her one. I'm sorry." Her hand went to the night stand beside her, grazing her finger against Horologium's key. "It's 9:45. So, what are you still doing here?" She asked again.

He shrugged as he looked away from her, "Felt like it." He was going to start telling her how sorry he was then she started coughing. "You're sick." He stated.

"Yeah, I got that." That last word didn't even make a sound. She was losing her voice altogether now. Cobra just stood up with Cubellios to walk out of her bedroom. She was wondering what he was doing, he always just walks away without telling her anything.

The slayer walked back in with a glass of water and some medicine, that Lucy didn't know she had. He handed her both as he sat down next to her on the bed, "I don't think that you should go to the guild today." She shook her head in agreement. Lucy didn't want to be around her friends and get them sick.

"I should call-" She started coughing again, sniffling too.

"I'll call them for you." Cubellios slithered off him and crawled over to Lucy, rubbing her head on Lucy's. The girl attempted to giggle but it only came out as a wheeze. Cobra had picked up her lacrima, "Who am I calling now?"

 _You could probably call Mira and Natsu might interrupt you._ She thought as using her voice was a no go at this point. Pulling herself up on the bed to lean against the wall, pulling the blanket closer to her. "Oh, this is going to suck." He mumbled, calling the number for Mira.

"Hello?" Mira answered looking at Cobra's face, confused as to why he was calling from Lucy's number. "Cobra?"

"Yeah, Lucy's sick. She's not coming into the guild today. Maybe tomorrow too." He looked over to her as she laughed, narrowing his eyes at her before turning back to Mira.

The take-over mage cooed, "Aw, are you taking care of her?"

The poison slayer lowered his head, hiding the blush, and grumbled, "I guess." Then an annoying voice came in view, pink and dark hair appeared in front of him.

"What's happening?" Natsu looked around and saw Cobra, "Cobra? What are you doing with Lucy's lacrima? Did you hurt her?" He closed his violet eye and sighing loudly. Lucy started coughing again because she was laughing so much.

"No, I did not hurt her." Shifting the lacrima to see Lucy, who waved with her hand that wasn't covering her mouth. "She is sick and –"

"What?!" Natsu and Gray yelled at the same time. Cobra was really about to hang up in a minute.

 _They might ask to come over._ He snapped his head to Lucy, "No, they are not!" She held up her hands and shrugged before pointing to the lacrima, telling him to tell them that.

"You are not coming here. She is sick, but I will take care of her. if you two come here I will poison both of you." Cobra told them before hanging up and sighing loudly. "I hate your guild."

His eye gazed at her while she just smiled to him while her hands were fidgeting with the blanket. _They love you though._

"I highly doubt that." Cobra mumbled while getting up. Lucy saw that he was only in his boxers, which made her blush. Why was he in her bed with no clothes? "It was hot at night. You've never seen a guy this naked?" He smirked at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, throwing the blanket off her to get up, "Gray." She simply stated. He nodded at her, seeing all the memories of him just taking everything off. He was such a weird person, he didn't know how he walked around not getting arrested for indecent exposure.

Cobra then saw Lucy walking to the bathroom, she thought about taking a shower. Cubellios walked with him to the kitchen, the slayer turned on a desk lap in the living room for the snake to sleep under. Cobra started making something warm for the blonde when he heard her coughing again then groaning in the shower.

He knew that she hated being sick, she wanted to go out a do things, being sick prevents her from doing that. He's going to try to make this better for her, he feels bad for what he said to her. he thought about apologizing again until Lucy walked out of the shower.

Once he set down a bowl of soup, Lucy walked out in a long, baggy shirt and short shorts. "What did you make?" She croaked out.

"You need to stop talking or you're going to lose your voice." Cobra started setting her soup in a bowl for her, "I made you some soup." Lucy sat on one of her breakfast stools in the kitchen and dug in while she asked him if he made anything for himself.

"I drank some bleach while cooking." He told her, leaning on the counter just looking at her.

 _What?_ Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, setting down her spoon. She then started sniffling when Cobra chuckled at her and shook his head. "I didn't say anything." He smirked at her.

The celestial mage crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair, narrowing his eyes at the slayer. He let out a full laugh at her, "Cu is eating your soup."

She looked down and saw the snake was licking the chicken broth in the soup, Lucy had gasped while shooing the viper snake. Lucy's head was starting to hurt as she was sniffling and coughing, causing her head to swell and sinuses to clog. She groaned again as she laid her had on the cold counter.

"You want to take a nap?" Cobra offered, walking around the counter to stand behind her. She nodded as her mocha eyes drifted closed for a few seconds.

Lucy stood on her feet but didn't move until Cobra set a hand on her lower back to move her forward. Yet, they stopped by the couch as Lucy just sat on the couch. _I don't think I can get to the bed._ Her eyes found his as he was still standing.

His violet eye looked at hers, sighing as he sat on the couch. The blonde mage tilted her head, but he only took her shoulders and laid her head on his lap. Before she could question, he found a blanket on the back of the couch and threw it over her. Cubellios slithered over to the side table again under the lamp.

"Just go to sleep, I'll be right here. And no, you can not ask questions." He abruptly stated, looking away from her. Lucy giggled but laid her head on his lap after he set is feet on her coffee table. Lucy set her hand on his knee before she fell asleep.

xxxLINExxx

Couple of hours later, after Cobra got a book from Cu. Lucy's lacrima was going off. The girl in question was dead to the world, her dream was actually more interesting then the book he was reading.

She was picturing herself and him running around in a jungle that was glowing purple and blue in a mist. They had just fought a giant squid, in the forest, now they were making out. He just laughed but looked at the lacrima again.

The slayer sighed as he answered, "What?" He quietly asked but saw Midnight on the other side. "Midnight?"

"You weren't answering yours, I assumed that you were with Lucy, so I called hers." The reflector mage explained, looking like he was going to fall sleep while talking to him.

"So, what do you want?" Cobra's left hand went to Lucy's blonde locks. Her face was turned to his stomach, having a hand on his side.

"Jellal was wondering when you were coming back. We have another mission to do in a few days." Midnight told the slayer. Cobra had thought about it, he didn't really want to leave Lucy to herself.

"I can't go." He stated simply.

Midnight snorted, "Figures. I'll tell him that you got caught up with something. "

Cobra narrowed his eye at him, "Whatever." Even thought he looked angry, his cheeks were dusted with pink. Cobra looked and acted like a hard ass but really, he's just super shy. He wouldn't tell anyone that but his guildmates knew. "Bye."

"Don't get too freaky, fluffball." Cobra hung up on him and threw the lacrima. Lucy groaned below him, coughing into his stomach. Any other person, he would throw them on the floor and make them grovel. Yet, this is Lucy. She got sick for him, getting his best friend and bringing her back to him.

He rubbed her back as she settled back down. She did bury her face into his crotch, he only laughed but had a blush on his face. Her hand was set on his lower abdomen, getting closer to his penis. Cobra breathed heavily, this was going to be difficult if she moved.

Later, there was a knock on the door. The poison slayer looked at the door and heard that it was the demon matchmaker from the guild, MiraJane. He growled as Lucy had, over time, moved her whole body to his lap. Her head laid under his chin and curled her body around him because he was warm. The blanket over her had gone to the floor since he was warm enough for her.

Cobra told Cubellios to get the door, since he couldn't get up anyway. The snake moved around the floor to the door as she knocked again, her whole body squeezed the knob and she slithered down the door. It turned and opened up slightly.

The takeover mage stepped into the apartment, "Lucy?" she asked then looked at the couch. She giggled at him, he narrowed his eye at her. "Oh, hello Cobra. Didn't know you were still here." Her smile was creepy, he watched her as she set something on the counter for Lucy.

"What do you want, demon?" he growled out, moving Lucy closer to his chest. His arm around her waist and rubbing her back.

She swung her head around at him, smiling sickly sweet, "Oh, I just wanted to give Lucy something to make her feel better." She looked closer at the two of them, "But it looks like she'll be just fine." She giggled again as the slayer growled at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the chicken and dumplings. She'll probably love them." He spoke up, still rubbing the blonde's back. The celestial mage moved again, moving her chin on his shoulder, making her face scrunch up in the couch.

Mira was still there, just staring at them, "Is there something else or did you want to take a picture?" The white-haired girl squealed then pulled out her lacrima.

Cobra's eye widened, "Hey! Wait! No, I didn't agree to this." He waved his other arm while trying not to jostle the blonde on his lap.

Mira took a picture of them anyway, then ran out the still open door. The slayer groaned and hoped that she wasn't going to show the guild like she was thinking.

Hours later, it was Cobra who was asleep, as Lucy opened her eyes. The blonde's hand gripped his shirt, as she leaned up and looked at his sleeping face. He looked so calm and peaceful, relative to his normal scowling face. His mouth was slightly open with small snore, his head was lolled back on the couch as his arms were relaxed around Lucy's waist.

Her head felt better, her nose was cleared for now, but her throat was still sore. In the corner of her eye she saw Viper, shaking her head, Cubellios, slither off the night stand over to them. Lucy shifted herself to the other side of him, she was hungry, but she'll wait until he wakes up.

It was maybe 30 minutes later when he groaned and moved his head to look at her, "You're up?" his voice was a lot deeper than normal because of sleep.

Lucy leaned forward, looking at him blink the sleep out of his eyes, "Yeah, I've been awake for a while."

He yawned while Cubellios slithered over his shoulder, "Oh, why didn't you get up?" Both moving to get off of one another. Lucy stood up by the couch and Cobra leaned on his knees still trying to wake up.

"I wanted to let you sleep more." The stellar mage shrugged as he stood up, ruffling his hair.

He chuckled at her, "You are something else. There's food for you on the counter, maybe it will help your throat."

Lucy looked to the counter to see a container that she knew Mira used. She squealed, though it was higher because of her throat, as she grabbed it to open the container and groaned. Chicken and dumplings are her favorite. Behind her Cobra laughed, pulling his pants on. It was close to 11 o'clock at night.

Should he leave now? She was better, per se, she didn't need him anymore but before he could think any more of this, she was thinking of offering him some of her food and having him stay with her.

"Tits, you can eat all of that. I'll just take something out of your fridge," Moving on his own to the fridge and shifting things to get what he wanted, thinking of taking some noodles or something cheap.

She pouted at him but heated up the food and lightly bounced at the delicious food she was going to have, "You keep bouncing and I'll keep staring at your breasts." The slayer grumbled, looking at her chest moving. Lucy glared at him and was about to stop but she smirked at him. "Oh no."

Lucy stocked towards him, shoving her chest on his own, looking up through her lashes at him, _Do you really want me to stop?_ Lucy thought. His surprised eye look turned to a grin of his own, leaned his face down to her level. Her arms wound around his torso, gripping his shirt.

"Do you want me to do something about it?" His lips moved into a smile, at her wide mocha eyes but in her mind; she was going to accept him until the window opened and loud voice rang through the quiet apartment.

"Luce! I heard you were sick! Can I do anything to help?" Natsu yelled, running through the living room, pulling Lucy by her shoulders. "You don't look sick." He stated, completely ignoring Cobra.

"Natsu," She whined, wanting him to leave. Since she had Cobra had started talking, she has almost gotten over him. now, he was being nice and attentive, she just wanted him to stop.

"Alright, Firefuck, leave her alone." Cobra stated, pulling her from his grip gently.

"Oh, Cobra. I didn't even see you there." Smiling like an idiot, he truly wanted to know how she was. Lucy was blushing at the attention from them.

"Natsu, why are you here? I'm fine. Mira came by and dropped off food. Cobra is taking care of me, it's fine." Lucy told her best friend.

His eyes had shifted to Cobra's and the second generation dragon slayer could hear what he was thinking. Natsu was very skeptical of Cobra taking care of his best friend, they had been on good terms since the disbandment of Oraciόn Seis, but this was Lucy.

If Lucy was okay with then, he can trust the poison slayer, "Alright, but call me if anything happens." Then his eyes went to Cobra's, "Anything." He stated again.

"Yeah, I got it Pinky. I wouldn't do anything to Bright Eyes." Cobra told Natsu, being very sincere. The first generation nodded just smiled at Lucy who was glaring at both of them, making her feel like she needed to be protected. "Lucy, why don't you go and eat while I talk to the flaming idiot." Cobra told Lucy, she was about to refute him but the look in his eye told her do it.

"Fine, but no fighting in my apartment." Disciplining them before they could do anything, her voice still horse from her sickness.

The two slayers walked into Lucy's bedroom, Natsu closing the door behind him and glaring at the poison slayer. "What's going on with you and Lucy?"

"What do you mean?" Cobra asked, even though he knew what he was asking but this was none of his business.

"I mean," Natsu closed his eyes in thought, he was trying to word this correctly.

Before he could say anything, Cobra held up his hand, "Look, we haven't done anything, if that's what you mean. Why do you even care?"

The pink-haired slayer narrowed his eyes at him, "Why do I care? She's my best friend, of course I care."

Cobra hummed, he had no idea Lucy had a thing for him, and she still does to some point. He was so oblivious to her beauty and grace. He shook his head the naive slayer, "You have no idea."

"No idea about what?" He asked, crossing his arms.

The burgundy-haired mage sighed, thinking that Lucy may not want him to know about her feelings towards him. He shouldn't have said anything, but he is kind of nervous, being in front of your crushes crush is really awkward.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything," Cobra mumbled, "Look, I'm not going to hurt Lucy. I wouldn't do that anymore." The poison dragon slayer tried to explain to the first dragon slayer.

Natsu thought for a few minutes, having Cobra listen in, thinking that he should just trust Lucy, but Cobra had injured her before. "Okay. I'll leave, but I trust Lucy. Not you. We may be friends, but this is Lucy, my partner, and she's not going to be hurt in anyway. Got it?"

Cobra only nodded to him, watching as he climbed though the window to leave. Cobra just wondered if he was ever going to use the front door. Once Cobra walked out into the living room, he saw Lucy sitting on the couch with her chicken and dumplings. He found it hilarious because she was curled around a blanket and eating the food off her knees.

He chucked as she told him to shut up, even if he didn't say anything, as he sat next to the mage on the couch. Cobra grabbed a dumpling and popped it in his mouth before Lucy could see what happened. The blonde bumped his shoulder and told him to get his own food.

The two of them went to sleep shortly after, trying to get a good sleep schedule.

xxxLINExxx

A ring was sounded through the quiet room. Lucy groaned as Cobra just rolled over to fall back to sleep. The blonde mage looked at her lacrima on the night stand that was glowing blue. She wanted to ignore it, but she knew they would call her again.

She begrudgingly picked up the new piece of equipment and unlocked it, "Hello?" Lucy hadn't even opened her eyes yet.

"Lucy!" The person on the other line yelled, the blonde knew who it was, she hadn't heard from her in a couple days.

"Yes, Levy." Her mocha eyes opened up and saw that the blue-haired girl was super excited about something. Lucy then turned her head towards her bedmate, he was fully asleep again.

"Lu, we are having a party today for Lisanna's birthday! Are you feeling any better?" She asked, looking like she was leaning on her hand on the table.

Lucy sniffed her nose, sensing that it was clear and she could breathe finally; her throat felt so much better too. "Yeah, I'm better. When does it start?"

Sitting up in her bed, the blonde shifted the blanket, making Cobra groan and turn towards her; still asleep. "It starts at 7, you don't have to help decorate since you look like you are still asleep."

The celestial mage snuffled a yawn but laughed at her friend, "You're right. What time is it now?" Looking around her room to find something that said time.

"It's about noon." Lucy gasped, she slept in so much. What is she going to do?

She jumped out of bed, "Levy, I'll see you later." Before she hung up and ran around her room to get dressed for the day. Lucy needed to get groceries and write some of her novel and write her mom a letter. The blonde had so much she had to do.

Cobra heard crashing and cursing before he opened his eye. What was going on? Whenever he wakes up, he doesn't listen to any soul, his mind is still groggy. "Bright eyes?" He lifted himself off the bed, pulling his legs into a crisscross style.

Rubbing both his eye, he still hadn't heard from Lucy. Then he looked up and saw Lucy scrambling to get pants on. "Cobra! Sorry, its noon and I have so much I have to do before the party later."

Party? Then he looked closer into her soul, "Am I going to this party?" he asked scratching his head, making his hair more scattered.

Lucy looked at him, he was sitting on her bed in nothing but boxers, his eye closed and opened occasionally. His hair was everywhere and her eyes looked down to his chest as he was scratching it. "Oh, um," she paused and thought about it. It would be nice for him to be there with him.

"I can if you want me to go. I can even call the rest if you want them there too." He told her as she smiled slowly.

"That would be nice." She walked over to bed with him on it, her arms slowly wound around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered.

Normally Cobra would just let people hug them and not hug back, yet she felt different, he felt the need to hug her, to hold her. He had held her all day, though she was sick, he wanted to do this all the time. His arms wound around her waist, pulling her towards him; they both fell onto the bed. Lucy giggled at him.

"Erik." She giggled, sitting up on his hips. Lucy then realized her mistake, her hand went to her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry-" She started but he had interrupted her.

"I-it's fine." He started to stutter, his eye widened as she said his birth name. it sounded so, so, magnificent coming from her lips. Whenever he heard his birth name, it wasn't a very good reason for it. It was always when he was in trouble or someone was going to hurt him.

However, from her it felt like she wanted him, like she actually wanted to be near him. "You can use my name." He told her, her eyes widened at that.

"R-really?" Her hand fell from her face on his lower stomach.

Cobra leaned forward on his elbows, his eye focused on hers, he needed to calm down. His heart was beating out of chest, this never happened to him before. "I mean, only with just us."

Her head started nodding rapidly, "Oh, definitely. Only with you."

The way she said that, made his heart skip a beat. His sat up, making her scoot back onto his leg. "Okay, don't you need to do some errands so something."

Lucy could see a slight blush on his cheeks, she smiled softly at him, "Yeah, would you like to accompany me?" She held out her hand to him, she then giggled as he chuckled at her wording.

His rough hand felt her smooth hand, "Why, yes Princess. I will assist you."

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading! I really appreciate this! Next will be a party and you know Fairy Tail parties. They get super wild, even with extra guests. Till next time guys!**


	6. The Secret Thoughts

**There is a sex scene in this chapter, you can skip it and not miss anything from the plot.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **The Secret Thoughts**

Cobra had to stay behind while the blonde went grocery shopping because of course, criminal. While Cobra took a shower, he contemplated his feelings right now. He finally found his best friend, because of Lucy. She was really amazing, but she still thinks she's weak and worthless.

He should really apologize to her about that night. He never said sorry to her in person, yet she never thought about it. The slayer really liked her, he could see himself with her for a lifetime. He growled in the shower head, he was really new to this type of shit. Would she want to be with him? Her mind was still on Natsu at times.

He shook his head, making the water drops on his nose fall off, she wouldn't want to be with him. Maybe like a one-night stand or a rebound for her. Cobra sighed as he stepped out of the shower, having Cubellios bring his clothes to him.

Making himself comfortable on the couch, he took out his lacrima to call his stupid guild. He shouldn't have told her that he would ask them to come. He shook his head of his wet hair, making his stoic face come alive, void of all feelings from before.

"Cobra? Is something wrong?" Jellal answered, looking concerned.

"Yes, something is very wrong. There is a Fairy Tail birthday party today and you guys have been invited on my behalf." Smirking at the relaxed expression that crossed Jellal's face.

"Cobra, really? You had me worried." Jellal said closing his eyes, Cobra frowned his eyebrows at him. He was actually worried about him? That was a first. "All of us?" The heaven mage suddenly asked.

The poison slayer rolled his eye at the stupid question, "No, only the select few can go. Yes, all of you. Its Lisanna's birthday and tits wants us to go." He explained, scratching his cheek.

His fearless leader turned his head to off screen, "You guys want to go to a party at Fairy Tail?" Cobra assumed, asking the other guild members.

Suddenly, Angel appeared on screen, looking extremely excited. "I get to see Gray? I am definitely going!" Jumping up and down then ran off somewhere. Then he could hear Meredy telling Angel that she couldn't wait to talk with Juvia. Cobra wondered if she was ever going to the tell the water mage, she was into her.

Jellal only sighed, "Yeah, we'll be there. When is it?"

"It's at 7." Jellal nodded and hung up.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy came home with several bags of food and random things that she found. Also, some poison for Cobra. She didn't know how long he planned on staying but she hoped that he stayed longer. The blonde shut the door with her heel and turned around to see Cobra asleep on her couch.

He had his feet up on the coffee table as he was leaned back with his head on her couch, having his arms crossed. His posture was very laid back while his face showed peace and tranquility. She smiled at him while juggling her bags. _He looks so nonviolent._ Giggling at herself.

Lucy was putting away her groceries, she heard slithering on the counter and saw Cubellios moving over her sink and over to her fridge. "Hey there." Her hand swiped over her small little head, her spiked tongue swiped out and tickled her wrist; Lucy giggled at the snake.

"What have you guys been up to?" The blonde asked finishing up her groceries and setting a bag for Cobra off to the side.

"I called Crime Sorciere. They are all coming." She gasped and even jumped at Cobra's gruff voice from the couch.

After her heart went back to normal, "Oh, that's great!" Smiling towards him. then she picked up the bag from the counter. "Oh, I picked up some 'snacks' from the market." She quoted because it was not a normal snack people have.

His eyebrows frowned at her, she got him some poison. He stood up and walked over to the small kitchen she had, standing at the end next to her.

Lucy was pulling out each plant and naming them off before setting them in front of him, "I got, Hemlock, Jimsonweed, some nightshade I found. Oh and I found this white snakeroot and thought of you." She looked up at him after he didn't say anything. "Erik?"

That name pulled him out of his daze, she got all this for him? Why? He violet eye turned to hers, "Why?" he decided to ask.

She tilted her head at the question, what did that mean? "Huh?" she asked unintelligently.

"Why did you get me this stuff?" His eyes were set on the nightshade he really wanted at the moment, moving it in his hands. It was actually a hefty plant and might of cost her a lot.

Her hip leaned on the counter as she looked at him questionably, "I thought you would like them." Looking up at him through her lashes.

His eye widened, "Oh, no. I do, I swear." He looked to the ground, scratching the back of his head. "It's just, no one has ever done this for me."

Cobra heard her giggle and gazed up at her, "You're cute."

He growled, "Shut up."

xxxLINExxx

Once Cobra and Lucy had gotten to Fairy Tail, it was a few minutes before 7. Lucy was a stickler for being early as Cobra went along with everything, he was just content with being near her. His mind was still on her kindness and generosity towards him. Now, his feelings towards her grew immensely.

Honestly, he didn't know what to do with this. he knew that he didn't want something quick. He wanted to be with her, to stay grounded and come home to her. His magic gave him the ability to hear her soul and what she desired. The blonde wanted him, but he wasn't sure if she wanted what he wanted.

Lucy walked into the guild with Cobra in toe, he had been quiet with her, but he was still keeping conversation with her. When the two arrived, the party was just getting started. There was plenty of streamers and balloons everywhere.

Almost everyone from Fairy Tail was there, it was Lisanna's first birthday since she's been back from Edolas. Mira and Elfman were super excited, pulling out every possible party item and gifts to the ceiling. Natsu was also very happy to have her back, to have his first best friend back and then finally get with her.

Lucy smiled at the two, they were probably going to be inseparable all night. She was just glad that Cobra was there to keep her company. She wouldn't know what she would have done if he wasn't there, maybe cry when she got home.

Cobra's arm wrapped around her shoulders, rubbing the upper part of her arm. "You'll be okay." She gave him a small smile and her mind went to what they would do here. The two of them walked around the guild smiling and waving at everyone. Crime Sorciere hadn't shown up, maybe she'll keep it a secret, so it will be a good surprise.

"Lu!" Her head snapped to Levy over to Gajeel and Pantherlily. The stellar mage waved then grabbed Cobra's hand to bring him over with her to them.

"Levy! How are you?" Lucy asked hugging the small mage, moving back next to Cobra then grabbing his hand again. Gajeel saw them but didn't say anything, Cobra looked him in the eyes and nodded in greeting.

"I'm great, how are you feeling?" Levy sat back down next to the iron dragon slayer. "I'm glad you came." The blonde smiled at her, _Yet, you will totally ignore me the whole night for him._ Lucy's eyes flickered to Gajeel, but it was so quick, no one saw it; though Cobra heard her and gripped her hand, trying to comfort her.

Lucy cleared her throat, "Yeah, I feel so much better." Bumping her shoulder with the poison slayer, "Thanks to this guy."

He rolled his eye at her, "I didn't really do much. You slept the whole time."

The solid script mage giggled at the two of them, Gajeel only crossed his arms and scoffed. They two of them had moved to a side table after leaving Levy and Gajeel alone.

The burgundy-haired slayer chuckled at his guild. "Why do they always have to be odd." Lucy looked at him with a raised eyebrow then he pointed to the door with Crime Sorciere coming out of the shadows, the blonde let out a quiet giggle. Leaning over his shoulder, Lucy looked to see who was here. It looked like Angel, Midnight, Jellal and Meredy only showed up. Racer and Hoteye, she guessed, stayed back.

Cobra turned to her, "They stayed to watch the camp." His hand found it's way to her thigh, she held a blush on her cheeks but didn't move. He was trying to comfort her, the two of them were having a nice time together.

Midnight appeared on the other side of the table for the two, "Hey guys. What's going on?" he asked, laying his head on the table. It looked like he had fallen asleep, Cobra knew otherwise, the reflector mage only did this when he didn't want to talk to anyone.

Lucy watched as Jellal sat next to Erza at the bar, the red-haired mage even stopped eating her strawberry cake to say hello to Jellal. Angel hopped over to Gray, who looked quite happy to see her. Lucy had to wonder what was going on with those two.

"They are secretly dating." Cobra whispered to her, she gasped and wanted to march over to the two and ask them what they were doing, but the hand on her thigh squeezed. She pouted and leaned closer to the slayer. Meredy bounced her way to Juvia, who was sitting with the birthday girl. The three girls giggled and joked as Lucy watched.

Cobra turned to her, "Do you know Lisanna well?" he asked Lucy, to get her mind off things.

"A little, she really only hung out with Natsu and her siblings. She just recently started being friends with Juvia after Tenrou. She seems nice, on missions." Lucy explained, laying her hand on Cobra's that was still on her thigh.

 _I think I need some alcohol._ Lucy thought before looking around to find someone with drinks. The slayer stood up without a word. Midnight's eye opened to see movement, then closed them again. Lucy just watched him walk to the bar and order something.

She smiled softly at him, he was always looking out for her. Even when Lucy didn't ask for anything, he got it for her. Cobra's head turned to her and winked, she would have blushed but only smiled widely at him. Lucy felt happy with him, she felt so much better than she did weeks ago. Her heart beat for him and she hoped that he felt the same, why else would he do all this for her?

 _Maybe he was only doing this to make me feel better and leave. They always leave._

"Stop thinking that way." Lucy gasped gazing up at the violet eye that was staring her down. His gaze was harsh and demanding, she almost asked what he meant, but she knew that he felt her soul.

"I'm sorry." Holding out her hand to take the drink he got for her.

He sat down next to her, sprinkling some nightshade into his drink. He slid a drink to Midnight, smacking him the head with it. "Fuck you man." Midnight mumbled but took the glass anyway.

The three of them softly talked to each other until the lights dimmed and everyone turned to Mira rolling in with a giant cake with lots of decorations and small candles. Lucy didn't know why, maybe from the alcohol, but she glared at it. Her birthday was a month before and she only got a few happy birthdays from her guildmates. The blonde was jealous, but she really shouldn't be. They thought that Lisanna was dead for 2 years and they were just being happy that she was back.

Lucy's arms crossed, she didn't even have a birthday from the age of 7 to 16, her father ignored her for those years. She watched as Natsu kissed the white-haired mages cheek. Her mind was cut off when Cobra moved his hand from her thigh to around her waist.

"I wonder what cake that is." Cobra offhandedly wondered, taking her mind off everything.

"Probably a marble cake. So, everyone will be happy." Her voice was full of annoyance, as she once again glared at the cake. Yet, the blonde moved closer to Cobra, leaning on his shoulder as Lisanna blew her candles out.

"I don't like cake." That made Lucy laugh, he was trying to make her laugh all night, this was the first time. "I'm not happy, someone needs to make me happy." He demandly joked, slamming his fist on the table. She laughed openly this time. Midnight moved his head as the table shook, then grumbled something Lucy couldn't hear.

"I will make you a poison filled brownie, how about that?" Lucy poked his chest, his time he smiled sharply at her. He was having fun with her, normally he would be bored out of his mind, but with her; he felt like he can be is dorky self. Making dumb jokes and stupid sentences that come to his mind.

"I would down the entire pan, then pass out from too much venom." He slumped into the booth, pulling her closer. She was tipsy but still had her wits, Cobra was making her fell so happy. _I wish I could just stay with him forever._

Leaning her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes at the thought, she hoped it would come true, but she had no idea what he thought of her.

While the girls were handing out piece of cake, the three sitting at a side table were quiet but comfortable. Midnight was fully asleep by this point, while the two were sitting together and people watching. Fairy Tail was all sorts of drunk, the tipsy, the drunk, the blacked out, even the fully out of their mind drunk.

Lucy was at the border of tipsy and drunk, Cobra was in the same boat. Once Mira had dropped off a piece of cake to the three of them, they devoured the poor sweets. They watched from afar what people got the girl for her birthday, some clothes, some makeup. Which Lucy didn't think she wore any but that was Elfman and Evergreen for you.

From Natsu she got a picture of both of them in a really nice frame and a hammock they could share together, Lucy knew they couldn't share the one he had now. It was sort of cute, a hammock built for two. Lucy then remembered that she had got the white-haired girl something.

The blonde moved to get out of the booth, pulling out Virgo's key. The pink-haired spirit popped out, making some of the Fairy Tail members jumped at the gold light but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Yes, Princess?" Giving her famous stoic face, but Lucy could barely see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Do you have Lisanna present?" Lucy asked, tilting slightly form the alcohol. The spirit disappeared then came back with a small box with a giant yellow bow on it. Lucy gave her a small thanks before walking off to the birthday girl.

Lucy smiled, before handing the girl the box. "I got you this, I know how much you said you liked it." She told the girl, opening up the box with mirth. Once Lisanna looked into the box, she smiled widely and actually squealed.

The take-over mage pulled out a dress that was all blue with gold trimmings, a white bow sat right at her neckline. It was the same dress Lucy wore during the nirvana attack, Lisanna once told her that it was a really cute dress and she wished she had it.

Lisanna jumped up from the seat beside Natsu, "Oh, thank you Lucy!" She hugged the blonde around her neck tightly. "Natsu! Natsu! Look!" She pulled out the dress to show him and bounced up and down.

The pink-haired slayer smiled, "That's great Lis, it would look great on you." He commented while shoving a turkey leg in his mouth.

Lucy smiled, _Yeah, I bet it would look better on her too._ She walked back to the table with Cobra and slumped next to him.

"That was nice of you." Cobra bumped her shoulder, holding a small smile towards her.

"Yeah, I guess." Shrugging and leaned her head on his shoulder, she felt very sleepy at the moment. "Did you want to stay?" Lucy suddenly asked after a few minutes.

"Nope." He kicked Midnight's leg until he opened his eyes and glared at the poison slayer, "We're leaving, you wanna come?" His voice was a little slurred from the nightshade and the alcohol. He hasn't gotten this drunk since he was a teenager. He nodded while sleepily standing with them.

Lucy told Mira that she, Cobra and Midnight were going back to her place. The white-haired mage smiled while waving her off and to have fun. Lucy waved back and walked out the doors with the two fugitives.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy opened her door lazily, the two boys pulled down their hoods once they entered. Midnight immediately fell asleep on the couch while Lucy and Cobra walked to her room, she was going to question him but didn't mind it. He laid face down with his arm slung off the couch.

She started pulling off her clothes, for the moment, forgetting that Cobra was in the room with her. "Bright eyes, I'm still here." He said watching as she yelped, the blonde was in the middle of taking off her shirt. Cobra held a smirk, looking at her luscious breasts. She threw her shirt at him, not really caring.

"Stop looking, you jerk!" Giggling as Cobra was throwing the shirt on the floor.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to do that." Slyly sitting on the bed, still looking at her in only a bra and skirt.

Her arms crossed under her chest, making them look bigger, "Why, do you think I'm going to strip for you?"

"Because you like me." He bluntly stated, Lucy blushed and looked away from him. _He's teasing me, it's not like he likes me._ The slayer frowned at her thoughts, "Because I like you." Her head snapped to him, staring in his violet eye.

"What?" Lowering her arms as she stared at him, "Don't lie to me."

This time he stood up, stalking towards her, his hand touched her cheek gently. "Lucy, I wouldn't lie to you. Other people, of course, not you" stroking her cheekbone.

"Erik." She whispered, shifting her feet. "I'm not wearing a shirt."

"I really don't care." Not looking away from her face, she was just so beautiful, how could he look away? Her pretty mocha eyes, her silky golden blonde hair, then to her soft and smooth skin. He wasn't sure how she was single or why she liked him.

 _Oh, please kiss me._ Her brown eyes drifted down to his lips, seeing him smirk and a sharp canine poking out. His head slowly moved down to hers, softly kissing her for the first time. His lips were perfect on hers, slightly warm and oh so soft.

Cobra's hand moved to the back of her head, the other moved to her waist. Her hand grabbed his bicep on her waist while the other moved to his chest, fisting his shirt. The kiss turned aggressive and passionate, she opened her mouth as he snuck his tongue in.

Lucy moaned, huffing through her nose, she tipped on her toes to get closer to him. The hand on her waist traveled lower, cupping her ass, she in turn giggled into the kiss. Cobra smiled, "What?" he innocently ask, kissing her cheek, moving down to her jaw.

"I didn't say any-" She cut herself off by a whimper, Cobra bit a spot behind her jaw, making her knees tremble.

"Oh, you like that?" He asked rhetorically, biting in the same spot again. The stellar mage could have fallen if it wasn't for Cobra's hand on her butt. He picked her up with both his hands on the back of her thighs, making Lucy squeal.

He moved them to the bed, throwing her on her back. The two continued making out with Cobra on top of her until she shifted her leg, brushing against his lower member. The poison slayer hissed from the assault on her neck. He lowered his forehead to her shoulder, he was trying to ignore that, but she brushed it.

"Bright eyes," Cobra almost sounded like he was pleading, "What are you doing?" He asked as Lucy's bare foot stroked him again.

She hummed, bunching up his shirt at his armpits. She wanted him to take it off, almost forgetting that he asked her something, "Maybe doing something more?" Her eyebrow raised in question.

~Lemon starting~

He hesitated, should he do this? His mind started to wonder until her tongue licked his chin, then moved to his neck, nipping and licking his skin. He groaned, he was hopeful that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Throwing off his shirt, he stared down at her as she unhooked her bra. Her breast bounced as she laid back on the bed. They were big and natural, Cobra's hand traveled from her smooth stomach to the underside of her left breast. Lucy arched towards his hand, the roughness of his hands made her shiver but smile at him.

His lips curled at her, his thumb flicked over her nipple, making the blonde gasp. He was sitting in between her legs, her foot lifted to his chest. Rubbing over his own nipple, The slayer groaned, grabbing her by the ankle and lifting her leg over his shoulder. He licked her calf, he heard her giggle, making her smile.

"You sure you want to do this?" He suddenly asked her, squeezing her breast and having her keenly whimper.

She head nodded rapidly, opening one brown eye, "Of course." Her voice was just above a whisper. He leaned down to start kissing her collarbone, biting and licking all over her. Her skin tasted sweet and he couldn't get enough of her.

One of hands crossed over her thigh and down towards her pantie line. Her toe on his shoulder rubbed against his ear, making him groan louder than before, "What was that?" She knowingly asked the slayer.

Rubbing his ear again before he could answer, he growled as his hand snapped up to her foot; moving it to his side. Fingering her skirt and underwear, his violet eye sparkled at her before slowly taking them off. Now she was bare on her bed as he looked her up and down.

Lucy kicked his side, "Quit staring."

He shrugged, still with his pants on, "I can't help it. You are just so beautiful." She blushed, sitting naked in front of him and that's the thing that made her blush. _What is he doing to me?_ Her eyes were closed as he was leaning up again to take off his own pants.

The two stared in each other's eyes, both naked; his member laid against her lower stomach, very erect. Lucy thrusted up against it, feeling that he was dripping precum. His lips were on her neck, obviously making dark marks and bite marks all over her. She didn't mind at the moment.

Her mouth was open in a gasp as his hot breath hit her nipple, his hands drifted down her sides and rubbing against her ash blonde curls. A finger dipped into her folds, rubbing her wet lips. Lucy's hand lifted to his face, pulling it to her mouth. She kissed his lips harshly but urgently. Then she started to lick his cheek and down his jaw.

Slipping that finger in her lips, she arched her back and moaned into his sensitive ear. He didn't know, that sound made his heart pound harder. He loved it, all of her noises, he loved. He was making her make those noises; his ears were very sensitive, but she made him quiver. "Fuck." He whispered.

"Erik." Arching into him again. His finger curled in her, she was getting close. "Please." Grabbing the back of his head. His hair was even soft. _God, why didn't we get together sooner. I don't think I could live with out him._

"Okay, baby." Pulling his finger out, he stroked himself before aligning himself against her. He smiled at her, loving the way she was thinking. He didn't think he could live without her now. Having her in his life made him feel full and bright.

Entering her, she was very tight, only because she hadn't had sex in years. He was in the same boat, wasn't since he was in Oraciόn Seis that he last had sex. Lucy clawed his shoulder blades, until he thrusted and she moaned.

Cobra's arms were bursting with scales, purple, glittering scales up his arms. Lucy's hands ran up his arms and then down, it made her wetter, she didn't know why but she did. Cobra's mind was blank, only thinking of the blonde below him. How silky her skin felt, even with all the sweat; how her rough moans left her mouth.

Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled it to her throat, he looked at her with question, "Please.." She silently asked. The stellar mage didn't know why, but she want his hands around her neck. To feel the pressure on her, feeling the flush from no oxygen make her lips quiver.

The poison slayer was hesitat, but did what she wanted, moving his fingers around her pale throat, only squeezing slightly. He felt her clench around his member, his eye almost rolled to the back of his head. Her hand stayed on his wrist, probably to pull him away if it got too much.

"Fuck, Erik." He felt so good, it made her feel good. He was hitting a spot that made her want to curl in a ball, made her lower stomach melt. It was a second later when her mouth fell open in a scream, she fell hard into an orgasm.

He felt her wall flutter, watching her face scrunch in pleasure, he drew out and shot his seed on her stomach and thighs. The two were out of breath and full of bliss. Lucy sighed, his eye looked up at her and he smiled, like a real smile.

The stellar mage pushed him back and sitting up, he sat on the end of the bed watching her sit up. Then he heard her soul, then chuckled, "You wanna ride me?"

Her head snapped up, making her blonde hair shift from the back to in her face, "Well, yeah." Then smiled at him, a bright contagious smile. Lucy pushed him again, having him laid back.

Crawling on him, her hands fell on his lower stomach, feeling the dark curls and following it to his belly button. Her knees were bent by his hips as she stroked his erection, it was limp from his resent orgasm. His head fell back on the sheets, his arms were back to normal now, but they felt like they were going to go back to scales.

Lucy leaned down, licking form his balls to the tip of his member, he groaned and closed his eye. That felt so good that his toes curled. Once he was hard, she sat up and positioned him at her entrance, lowering herself on him, she cried in pleasure. His hands flew to her hips, his thumb brushing over his seed from earlier.

The blonde started to bounce on him, going at a medium pace, his eye was focused on her chest. Then something hit him, his eye got brighter and his scales came back. Cobra's mind was all on Lucy, he could almost say that he loved her at this point.

His claws marked her hips, Lucy moaned louder, almost whimpering; once she looked down at him, she went faster. His eye was focused on her, she couldn't look away. The slayer was out of breath and sweating but he couldn't look more attractive to her, so manly, so kind looking. He was looking at her like she was the only thing in the world that was important.

The blonde's mind went blank as she felt her second orgasm for that night. Then Cobra leaned up on his elbows, Lucy didn't stop bouncing, he needed to finish. His tongue slipped out to lick his canines, she saw the enlarged and sharped teeth.

It happened so suddenly, his head snapped to her chest, right under her left breast and right above her heart, biting her in the process. This time she screamed, louder than anything that night, having her fall into a third orgasm as he finished as well.

~Lemon over~

The blonde fell on top of the slayer, fully exhausted. Cobra took a long and deep breath, throwing his arms around the blonde. He just wanted to fall asleep, then he heard the deep soul of his guildmate in the living room, curing them.

"Shit." Was all the slayer said, he totally forgot that Midnight was here. Lucy was already asleep on him and he did not want to move at all. He'll deal with it in the morning, he was too comfortable right now.

Laying back and trying to pull up the blanket but failing as it caught on Lucy limp legs. He fell asleep after 2 minutes, and that was the best sleep he's had in forever.

 **Thank you everyone! I'm glad this story is getting so many favorites and comments. I really appreciate everything! Did anyone else forget that Midnight was still there? They sure did. Till next time, a mission that takes the two away form each other.**


	7. The Mark on her Heart

**Here is another Tuesday for my peeps!**

 **Okay, I won't say that again, ANYWAY, Yay! Thank you all for the reviews and follows! I love all of you. I really appreciate it.**

 **The Mark on her Heart**

The two were still asleep until the lacrima was going off. Lucy didn't even more from her spot on top of the very naked Cobra, he though groaned from the noise. They fell asleep on the bed, with their heads at the bottom of the bed and with the blanket fallen off the bed entirely.

Cobra ignored the lacrima until it stopped, and his head fell back on the bed. For a few seconds he was about to fall back asleep, circling his arms around Lucy tightly. Then it went off again, he vocally groaned again. His arm reached over but he couldn't reach with Lucy on him.

 _Cu, can you get that for me?_ The purple viper snake came through the door then slithered over to the ringing lacrima then handed it to Cobra's laid out hand. Once he answered it, the slayer saw his fearless leader looking tired like he just woke up.

The blue-haired mage blushed at the sight he saw, he coughed before addressing the slayer, "Cobra, we need you and Midnight for a job. We need to go immediately." Looking away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" Cobra's voice laced with sleep and soreness. Still rubbing Lucy's back, she was out cold, not waking up anytime soon.

His finger pointed to what seemed like Lucy, "I can see Miss Lucy's side. You two got along great last night, right?" He smirked after subsiding his blush.

"Shut the fuck up blueballs. I got more then you have in years. You want me to tell Erza about that girl in-" Jellal gave him the dirtiest glare he's seen in a long time, that cut off the poison slayer's threat. "Okay, okay." He chuckled, shifting Lucy on him, hiding her side tit. "We'll get there soon."

Hanging up on him, he slowly got up, setting Lucy back on the bed. She whimpered at the loss of warmth and squirmed around. He smiled softly down at her, kissed her cheek then moved down to her neck, licking and biting. Then his eyes gazed at the small patch of scales below her chest.

"Oh, shit. I marked her." He mumbled, grazing against it, watching as she arched into his touch. "I don't really regret it. Not sure how she feels though." Suddenly, Lucy's eye opened to look at him.

The blonde groaned, "What's going on?" Leaning on her elbows.

"I have to go. BlueBunny wants us for an important mission." Her face fell once he said that, he sat on the bed next to her, "I don't want to, I swear. I want to stay here with you, but I have to go." She smiled and hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'll miss you." The stellar mage whispered. His arms fell to her hips, squeezing her tight.

"I'll miss you too foxglove." _Was that his new name for me?_ "Yes, it is." He chuckled before adding, "Now, I got to go."

Cobra got up and looked for his clothes scattered everywhere, _I want to tell her that I love her, but I'm positive I'm not ready for that shit._ Pulling on his shirt when his gazed saw her frowned eyebrows.

"I think I just heard your soul." She stated simply staring up at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" He was baffled, no one has ever said that to him, he sat down next to her, still naked. "You heard what I thought?" Asking her carefully because she may have heard something, he didn't want her to hear.

She grabbed his hand and smiled at him, "You said you wanted to say that you love me, but you aren't ready." She clarified. Cobra blushing and just keeping his head down, again he was new at this. This is weird, love and feelings. The slayer knew that he didn't want to stay away from the blonde or any long time, but he didn't quite know what to do with this.

The blonde beside him giggled but squeezed his hand, "Erik, I don't know what I'm doing either."

His violet shifted to her and his lip lifted at her, "Let's wonder around together." She offered. He leaned to her, kissing her gently and moving his hand to her cheek. The two of them fell back, the burgundy-haired laid himself on the blonde. Lucy giggled as Erik started kissing her jaw.

Knocking was heard from the bedroom door, "Cobra! We have to go." Midnight yelled from the living room. Cobra's head fell on Lucy's shoulder groaning, she let out a cute laugh.

"I got to go." He whispered into her neck, licking the spot, making her gasp. "I will be back. This will be my home." He stated making her look at him, with wide mocha eyes.

"You mean that?" grasping his shoulders, almost scratching him.

He smiled down at her, showing his sharp teeth, "Yes, Foxglove I will come back." Kissing her softly.

"What's with that nickname?" Lucy sighed while he sat up to get his clothes, watching his member slowly become erect.

Cobra was pulling up his pants and picking up his trench coat from the chair. "Foxgloves are beautiful flowers but are dangerously poisonous, they make someone's heart beat rapidly if they ingest it.. I feel that with you, but you don't make me want to throw up." He explained, the stellar mage smiled at the last part.

Her feet thumped against the hardwood floor towards him, her arms wrapped around his neck, "That's very sweet of you." Making him groan.

He kissed her temple, "You aren't telling anyone how sweet I am. What will happen to my reputation?" He joked, "I'll call you if anything happens okay?" She nodded but then he heard her soul, her soft and vibrating soul.

 _We could just talk like this._ The poison slayer shook his head, _We don't know how far this works._ She pouted, pulling her lower lip out, _But it's super cool._ Kissing her forehead again, "I'll see you later Foxglove."

Cobra walked out of the room after a few minutes of them getting dressed to see Midnight impatiently sitting on the couch. Lucy gasped, she had totally forgot that he was here. Did he hear everything? _Yes, he heard everything_. The blonde squeaked hiding her blushed cheeks.

"Whatever, let's just get going." Midnight said standing up, he didn't look upset, he looked annoyed more than anything.

"I'm sorry Mid-" He held up his hand to her, she stopped and waited, just another one of her friends leaving her.

Cobra held her hand, "I'm not mad at you Dawn. I'm mad you guys didn't tell me to leave or something. That was just gross, I look at you two like siblings." He scrunched up his nose. Cobra laughed and kissed Lucy one last time, making the reflector mage look away.

"Bye Foxglove."

"Bye Cobra." Waving to him from the bedroom frame.

Cubellios followed Cobra, slithering up his leg and sat on his shoulders. Once the fugitive left Lucy's apartment, the slayer heard what was a yelp of a soul to his left but it faded to fast for him to follow it. His eyebrows frowned before pulling up his hood to hide his face.

Midnight and Cobra walked a few yards off to the forest in silence. Cobra was thinking about his new 'girlfriend', he didn't really know what to call her? Lucy was the best thing that could ever happen to him, he tried to picture them in the future, what would they do? He was still a criminal, he can't be in public with her. What will that be like, will he be arrested ever?

"So, you got a girlfriend, hm?" A quiet Midnight asked him.

Cobra rolled his eye at him, "I guess. I ain't talking to you about it." Crossing his arms and staring forward.

There was a small chuckled next to him, they didn't talk about it until Cobra heard a small 'Erik' in his head. The poison slayer smirked, _Yes Foxglove_ , then he heard a squeal from her as he kicked a rock into a tree.

 _I can hear you! I wonder how far this goes._ She was just the cutest he's ever met. _Baby, I left like 30 minutes ago._

The slayer could practically see her pout at him, gods, he just wanted to go back to her and do nothing forever.

 _But I miss you. I don't plan on going to the guild today. A lazy day for Lucy!_ The stellar mage told him, his partner looked like he was about to fall asleep while walking. He didn't know how long they would be walking but he didn't mind really. Just no trains, that fine by him.

 _Well, tell your mom I said hi._ When she said 'okay' they stopped talking after that.

xxxLINExxx

Once Midnight and Cobra arrived at the campsite with Sawyer, Richard and Jellal but the girls weren't here yet. The reflector mage walked to his stump and promptly fell asleep. Cobra kicked dust into the fire, Jellal sending him a glare.

"Good to see you Cobra. How was your trip?" The blue-haired mage smirked knowingly.

"Fuck you Blueballs." Sitting in his tent and ignoring all of them until the two girls came back.

"Mhm, I'm sure that's the only thing that was fucking." Suddenly Cobra pounced on him, decking him in the face. Meredy and Angel arrived watching burgundy and blue haired mages fight. Jellal kicked him in the shin as Cobra punched him the gut.

Meredy stood next to Sawyer watching them, "What's happening?"

The speed mage turned to her but still watching them fight, "Jellal made fun of him and Lucy fucking yesterday." The pink-haired mage squealed, Cobra had sex with Lucy? She wasn't aware of this! Angel was sitting by them and cheering on each of them.

A punch to the face as Cobra sat on his chest, "Don't talk about Lucy like that!" He yelled, then slumped down to the ground breathing heavily.

Jellal spit out some blood but was not upset with the slayer, it was a good fight, "I didn't say anything!' laying his head back on the ground with a bloody lip a scratched cheek.

"Oh, yeah? I heard you fucker. Thinking about my naked girlfriend, I should kill you." Both laying on their backs staring at the darkened sky, they should get going soon but Jellal needed to rest.

The heavenly mage took a giant breath before stating, "Well, we need to get going." Slowly getting up from the ground watching Cobra do the same. Once the poison slayer was up, he saw Angel looking at him weird.

"So, Cobra." The former celestial mage mused, "You have a girlfriend?" Drawing out the last word and then giggled at the scowl on his face. The slayer only crossed his arms and started walking with the rest of them. "Aw, how cute." That made the dragon slayer growl as she laughed.

The group of fugitives started walking to their destination with their blue-haired mage leading them somewhere, once Angel thought, they didn't know where they were going. "So, what's the job we're doing?" She asked, skipping next to the hooded mage.

As he stared forward, Jellal explained everything, "This is a group that we took down about 3 months ago, some have reform into a new dark guild or bandits. I've gotten word that they were harassing and destroying towns near Magnolia. We are going to take them down for good."

Everyone pondered what group he was talking about, they've taken down a few dark guilds in that time. Richard and Sawyer were softly talking in the back of the group while Midnight was walking and sleeping. The reflector mage has perfected the art of sleeping while walking, Cobra was kind of amazed, he was asleep but still walking.

"We're going to take down the Full Throttle guild mates? How many people are there?" Cobra asked Jellal, walking beside the heavenly bodied mage.

"I'm not really sure, it could be 5 or it could be 100. We should just be prepared." Jellal told the slayer.

The group had walked yards away from Magnolia, finding a cave with what sounded like several voices inside, Cobra stood off to the side, listen carefully. He could detect about 7 voices inside, they were talking about going to the next village. Taking things and torturing people. The slayer held up his hands indicating how many people to his guild behind him.

Jellal nodded, then turned to Sawyer, pointing to him to go first then for Richard to block the exit. Once Cobra got out of the way, Sawyer ran into the cave, punching as many as he could while the rest piled into the cave. Richard blocking off the entrance so people can't escape.

The poison dragon slayer pulled out his claws, poisoning everyone in sight. Jellal gave him a look, telling him that he shouldn't be killing anyone. They needed to get information, how they got together and if there are more of them. The burgundy-haired mage just grunted but complied to Jellal, not killing any of them, just making them unconscious.

Jellal was taking out a couple of low mages when he was side swiped with a punch to the face. Sending him straight into Angel, who was trying to take down a mage with shadow magic. Once the white-haired mage was down the shadow mage shifted into the shadows and got away.

The pink-haired sensory mage saw them in trouble as a few members step to them. She summoned her Maguilty Sodum, creating blue blades that flew to the bandits, knocking them out. She ran over to make sure both of them were okay.

Cobra seemed to be fighting with the lead member, he was powerful, not letting the slayer get anywhere close to him. Cobra was getting frustrated, hearing his was no problem, but he was just thinking about how stupid we were.

"What? You can't hit me?" He mocked, making the slayer snarl at him. This guy was huge in size, about 3 times bigger than Cobra. He ran towards the slayer, but Cobra put up a Sound wall to prevent that.

The leader flew to the wall on the opposite end, Sawyer coming in with his slow magic, knocking him again to the wall. Midnight used his invisible scythe to make spikes fall from the cave ceiling. He struck out several of the remaining members.

"Meredy, do have the cuffs?" Jellal asked, out of breath. The pink-haired mage nodded then proceeded to tie up the bandits. Cobra then heard a different voice inside everyone one of the dark guilds heads.

 _We've got her._

The leader that Cobra was fighting, his eyes flew open and his lips curled in a sinister smile.

"Got who?" Cobra asked, growling into the guys face. The rest of the Crime Sorciere members looked over at him, the guys only laughed at him. The dragon slayer growled again, grabbing the shirt and bringing him close enough to smell Cobra's breath. "Who?"

"Does a little blonde slut come to mind?" He whispered to the slayer. Cobra's eye widened, the grip on his shirt tightened. He threw the guy to the ground, ran out the cave. Midnight running after him, Jellal was calling the Rune Knights pretending to be a civilian like he normally would. Meredy and Angel waited until he hung up and ran after the two of them.

Richard and Sawyer opted to stay in the woods to watch the dark guild until the Knights came in.

Once Cobra arrived all the way to Lucy's apartment, he was out of breath, but he rammed the door with his shoulder. The imagine he saw was haunting, furniture and pictures thrown everywhere. The window wide open and her bed moved from the wall.

The most haunting thing is the blood everywhere, it was hers, he could smell it.

Midnight ran through and even bumped into a shocked Cobra, "What the.." The reflector mage speculated. "Is that…"

The burgundy-haired slayer slowly nodded, walking around to see if she was here. He couldn't hear her soul or smell her. "She's not here." Meredy, Angel and Jellal showed up next, stopping short of the door.

Cobra barred his fangs, he had to find Lucy, she was still alive, but where was she?

 _Erik?!_ He looked around, _Foxglove? Where are you? Are you okay?_

He picked up a photo of Lucy and Natsu that was taken when she first arrived at Fairy tail, _I don't know here I am._ The blonde's heartrate increased, he felt her sadness and pain. She was hurt. _Erik, I can't feel my arms. I'm tied to the wall._

xxxLINExxx

Once Lucy watched Cobra and Midnight leave, she turned on the bath and sank into it for good hour soak. The blonde thought about summing little Plue to join her. Her little doggie spirit popped out in the tub side with a soft glow.

"Hey, Plue." She rubbed his little head before picking him up and putting him in the hot bath with her. The little white spirit let out a soft _Punnnnnn_ before melting into the water. The stellar mage giggled at her friend, they were clearly the best.

She smiled softly, she felt so great right now. Lucy wondered if he could hear her still? _Erik?_

 _Yes, Foxglove?_ She let out a small squeal, _I can hear you!_ She could even hear him chuckle at her before saying, _Babe, I left like 30 minutes ago._

She sank further, covering her mouth and letting out bubbled through her nose, "You in for a lazy day Plue?" The little spirit blew some water out of his mouth, looking like a fountain, she giggled.

 _But I miss you. I don't plan on going to the guild today. A lazy day for Lucy!_ Kicking up her knee, she pulled the soap closer to her.

 _Well, tell your mom I said hi._ The girl blushed, he was so cute sometimes, she told him a little okay. Her mother would really like him. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling, she missed her mom, she wished everyday they she would be here with her.

Hours later, Lucy was sitting at her desk writing to her mom; telling her everything that happened yesterday, without so much detail. That's when she heard it. The lock in her window clicking. Her head turned to find a man next to her window.

Standing suddenly, the chair she was sitting on skidded across the floor, bumping to the bed. "Who are you?" yelling, then searching for her keys. They were sitting on her nightstand.

"Lucy Heartfilia?" His voice was gruff but high pitched. She didn't answer but was taken back. What did he want with her? Who was he?

"What do you want?" She asked, slowly backing away from the man.

"I take that as a yes." He smiled, disappearing then swiftly he was behind her. Transportation magic. He grabbed her around the waist, but she pulled back and stomped on his foot and running out the room. Lucy slammed into the wall in the hallway, knocking over some pictures.

The man teleported next to her, punching her in the mouth. Lucy fell on her back, clenching her mouth. She spit up blood on the wall. He pulled on her leg, she kicked her other, knocking his hand off her. Lucy started to run to her front door when he appeared in front of the door.

Lucy then turned knocking over a kitchen chair. Going back into her bedroom and snagging her keys right off the stand. "Loke!" The blonde called having her dearest spirit come out.

The fine tailored man popped in, pushing his glasses up to assess the problem. The man appeared into the doorway. Loke decided to regulus punch the man out of the way and over the couch in the living room.

the intruder laid on the ground flat, that was until he threw a dagger at the orange-haired spirit. only grazing his right arm. Lucy grabbed her whip to swipe it against the guy, however, he grabbed it and pulled her off her feet. The blonde got up from her scraped knee, then flew back again when he punch her again in the gut.

Loke stood behind the guy, using his regulus gatling impact against the guys back, sending the fucker to the ground. The man then pulled his arm back to stab the spirit sideways above his waist. Looking at Lucy in a silent apology before breaking off in a soft glow.

The blonde took the knife out of the wall to throw it at him but he appeared in front of her again with it hand on her wrist, "Nice try blondie." Taking the knife away from her then stabbing her right under her right breast. He needed to keep her alive but not unharmed.

She coughed, sending blood on his pants and his lower shirt. Pulling her wrist behind her back, he sent her to the wall, wiping more blood there. "Get off me!" She grunted out. The stellar mage pushed the wall and him away from her. She tried for the door again, when he took a chunk of her hair in his hands and having her fall to the floor.

"Let's go." Puling her up and grabbing both her hands they disappeared from Magnolia.

When the blonde opened her eyes again, she say that she was in a room that was very dark. Her arms felt numb as they were bound above her head in a blueish, green binding. She tired pulling but it stung her wrist. Her feet dangled of the floor about and inch which meant that her shoulders were going to hurt when she got out of here.

Lucy felt liquid dripping down her toe. They took her shoe? Only one? "What the fuck is going on?" She yelled to no one in particular.

She didn't even know how long she's been here. She tired one more thing, _Erik?_

In an instant there was a reply _Foxglove? Where are you? Are you okay?_ He sounded in a panic, she could cry.

 _I don't know where I am._ The blonde looked around for clues but couldn't see anything, there wasn't even a window. _Erik, I can't feel my arms. I'm tied to the wall._ Lucy tried again to pull on the binding, but it wasn't working.

 _Baby, we're coming for you._

She could only hope that was true.

 **Thank you guys for reading! Why did they want Lucy? Who are they? Till next time. Leave a review and tell me what you think! BYE!**


	8. The Weakest Link

**Happy Tuesday everybody! Now, here is another installment of Who wants to me a mil- what? That's not what this is? *flips through papers* ohh, this is a fanfic, okay. Well here's a new chapter of Forgotten Love.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

 **The Weakest Link**

Once Lucy stopped hearing Cobra, she looked around the room, it was very dark and quiet. One door that was slightly to the right of the wall and nothing else but Lucy. She was still wondering what was happening and why she was here. Glancing down, she saw that she didn't have her keys either. Groaning again, she hit her head on the wall behind her and closed her eyes.

10 minutes later, the door opened with a buff, tan guy with spiked green hair. He smiled once he saw her dangling from the wall. "Hello, Miss Heartfilia. Are you feeling comfortable?" Asking smugly, holding out his hands.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him, she knew better than to bait him with threats. He was only going to use it against her. He hummed, stepping closer to her, "Not much of a talker, hmm." His finger slide across her jaw line. Her lip curled in disgust. "That's fine. I don't need you to talk." The finger sliding down her neck to the nape of her neck to the valley of her breasts.

Lucy shook him off, narrowing her eyes even further, this guy was disgusting. "Why am I here?" She asked, hopefully getting him from not touching her again.

He stepped away from her to walk around the dank room. "We, are trying to get back at Crime Sorciere for taking apart of our guild. They just destroyed our home, then took half our people to jail." Getting louder as he went on.

Standing with his back to her, "We started up again, then just to get back at them we took something that was precious to them. Well, at least one of them. We could take the red-head, she was way too powerful for us," Turning back to her, with a sinister smile on his face, "So, we took the weakest one. It seems to have been easy."

Weak? Lucy's mocha eyes widened, glazing over with unshed tears. "What?" her voice was an octave above a whisper.

He laughed, "Oh, did I hit a nerve?" A hairs length away form her, the laughed again when Lucy let out a whimper. Taking a step away but pulling out a knife from his back pocket, she started to pull on the bindings again. She didn't have her keys or her whip and there was no one around to help her.

She was going to die here.

In a second, her shirt was cut in half, right down the middle. "Oh, you are busty, aren't you?" Gently grazing the tip of his knife down the valley of her breast and over her stomach. He then spotted the patch scales below her left breast, some crawling up the left bust.

"What is this?" Touching it lightly but it stung leaving a red mist on his hand. "Ah, what the fuck?" flinching away from her and backing away to the door, clenching his hand as if it was burning. The blonde just stared with a really confusing look.

The guy didn't say anything, only leaving and slamming the door behind him. She was breathing heavily, thinking that something like that, something like sexual assault has never happen to her. Lucy's shirt was still torn and showing her full left breast.

She really wanted to cover up, but her hands were tied. A tear fell from her eyes, she just wanted to go home.

xxxLINExxx

After the terrible meltdown from Cobra, screaming his head off in Lucy's apartment. Then spewing poison out his mouth as he screamed, making Crime Sorciere leave the place for a few minutes for the poison to leave.

The heavenly mage ran inside grabbing the dragon slayer's shoulders and looking him in the eye, "Cobra, listen to me!" He yelled, gripping tightly. Cobra, breathing heavily and clenching his teeth.

"Get off me!" Shaking off the blue-haired mage, but he wouldn't move.

"Erik!" That got the slayer to stop but still breath heavily. "We will find Lucy, okay?" Cobra's hands were clenched in his white jacket. Looking down at his hands and thinking of his blonde foxglove. His new, happy and joyful girl. She was probably hurt, scared and wanting him to save her.

"Why did they take her?" He whispered the question as the rest of Crime Sorciere walked into the apartment again. Midnight walked to the fallen slayer, he was on the knees.

With a hand on his shoulder, after Jellal got up, Midnight squeezed it saying, "We'll help you find her. She's special to all of us."

Angel and Meredy jumped in front of the slayer, "Yeah she's like a sister to us. She messages us when she can't message you." Angel commented while smiling and holding on Meredy who held the same smile.

They were all cut off when Jellal's lacrima was going off, "Yes?" having seen Sawyer on the other side as Cobra was standing up again.

"Uh, we have a problem boss." Looking off to the side, Sawyer nodding to Richard behind him.

"Is something wrong?" Putting a hand on hips and turning away from group.

Scratching the back of his head and messing his blonde mohawk, "Uh, the dark guild is gone."

"Excuse me?"

"They just vanished, the knights came but they just strolled out with no one. Once they left, we went inside and there was no one there, just the cuffs on the group." Racer told him. the two Crime Sorciere members watched as the Rune Knights walked out looking confused and complaining that it was some prank.

Jellal sighed loudly and closed his eyes. This damn dark guild is getting on his nerves, they needed help. "I think that we need to get some help from a legal guild." He said while the rest of them looked at him with questions.

Cobra even sighed, "This is going to suck." Letting Cubellios crawl up his leg and lay across his shoulders.

"Meet us at Fairy Tail in 30 minutes." The heavenly mage told Sawyer and Richard. That should give them enough time to get there.

While the group was waiting for Richard and Sawyer, they cleaned up Lucy's apartment; picking up furniture and cleaning the walls. Cobra couldn't stand cleaning the walls of her blood, so he opted to clean the rest of their bedroom. Moving the bed back and picking up things that were thrown off her desk.

He found a letter to her mom that she never finished,

 _Dear mama,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a while, but I've got some great news! I told you how I was feeling really depressed and sad for a long time, well I think I found someone that helped me fell happy again. His name is Erik, he's actually someone who tried to kill me once. He's changed though, I swear. He makes me so happy, so much happier than I've been in a long time._

 _I think you would have loved him, he's just as sarcastic as you were. I wish you would here to tell me what to do._

 _I really think I love him, though I'm pretty afraid to say so. I thought I loved Natsu, but he never loved me. Why would he?_

Cobra was shaken by Midnight behind him, "We have to get going." The black and white-haired mage nodded his head towards the door. The slayer shoved the letter in his pocket and walked with the group.

After a few minutes of eyeing several people as they walked to the guild. It was light out, a lot of townspeople out and about and with 5 mysterious people with dark cloaks and hoods up walking through town.

Cobra shoved open the door because Jellal was hesitant, wondering if Erza was in there. Upon opening the door, he saw that not a lot of guild members there. Only a handful of members and Mira Jane behind the counter.

"Oh, hello Cobra!" She was smiling and wave while she put down a glass.

"No time demon. We need help." Standing in the middle of the guild and watching as Natsu and Lisanna walk through the doors, very confused as to why they were there.

The white-haired takeover mage frowned her eyebrows at him, "What's wrong?"

"Lucy was taken by a dark guild!" He crossed his arms, this was taking forever. He needed to find Lucy and everyone was just talking.

"WHAT?" The pink-haired fire fuck yelled. His girlfriend stood shocked with her hands covering her mouth. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Cobra yelled back, glaring at the younger dragon slayer. "I didn't so it! She was here!" Cobra was getting angry; this asshole was blaming me when she wasn't even with him.

Natsu stepped up to the taller slayer, "Yeah! You should have been there for her." Pointing to his chest.

"Are you serious? I've been there for her for almost a month now and, where were you?" Going toe to toe with the pink-haired dragon slayer, ignoring the people watching and more members coming in. "You have been ignoring her longer than that. Don't –"

"I wasn't ignoring her, -"

"No!" Cobra leaned forward, closer to Natsu's face. He was angry, oh so very angry. "You don't get to tell me how she felt! She told me. She told me everything! She told me how she was sad that you and everyone of your group was not talking to her."

Off to the side, Erza was at the back door, after training in the back yard of the guild. She was hearing all of this. She just figured out that she hasn't spent time with Lucy in a while. When was the last time they had a girl night out?

"Now that we got that over with," The poison dragon slayer stepped away from the fuming fire dragon slayer, "We need your help. Lucy was taken by a dark guild that we took down months ago."

This was the time Jellal walked forward, unconsciously between Natsu and Cobra, "The guild is called Full Throttle. Most members are in jail, but some got back together to do something, we aren't sure."

The redheaded requip mage moved with bravo, "Where was she taken?" They needed more information, how were they going to help if they didn't?

The rest of Crime Sorciere stepped forward, having Midnight answer Erza, "In her apartment, we fixed everything but there was…" His red eyes flickered over to Cobra whose eye was closed, "there was a lot of blood."

"We should probably find out more about this guild." Gray commented from the front of the guild with his arms crossed.

xxxLINExxx

Many hours later, they were all still at the guild. Several papers and notes were on the table, the only people there were Team Natsu and Crime Sorciere. Mira had given the key to Erza for them to lock up when they were finished.

"So, you can hear her? do you know how far that can go?" Angel asked, looking at a map and trying to follow a radius.

Cobra threw his head on the table, he didn't want to tell them that him and Lucy could talk to each other in their minds, but they had no other choice, "I'm not sure, maybe few hundred yards. I was talking with her when Midnight and I left to get to you guys but nothing further than that."

Midnight smiled at the poison slayer, "Is that why were wore a goofy looking smile the whole time?" he mocked. The slayer only pushed him away.

The map was moved in front of them on the table, Angel and Gray were standing behind it. "This right there, " Circling around an area, "Is where she might be if your radius is right." There wasn't much there, a bunch of trees and clear areas but there was a few buildings there.

"What are these building?" Natsu pointed to the 3 buildings around. He was still pissed at Cobra, but they needed to find Lucy. He was sitting by himself and not saying anything until Jellal, of all people, talked to him.

"Well, this building is abandoned. I've been by that area on a mission and that was overrun with vine and plants." Erza explained, with a hand on her chin. Lucy could be there, it was a possibility. Cobra did say that she was in a building, that she knows of.

Sawyer put a hand on Cobra's shoulder, "Have you talked to her recently?" Asking if he has talked to the blonde since they've been in Fairy Tail. He shook his head and closed his eyes to try.

 _Foxglove,_ waiting for a reply, it took a few minutes until he got an answer. _Erik,_ it sounded close to a whisper. His eyebrows frowned, why was she whispering?

 _Are you okay?_

 _Uh, kind of? I got myself off the wall, but my arms are still cuffed._

 _How did you get loose? Do you know where you are?_ Cobra stood up, from the table. Everyone around looking at him expectedly.

It was another minute before she answered him, she might be hiding. _Well the guy tried to ummm, hurt me. He did somewhat and I am bleeding from earlier. It looks like a steel building._

"She says she's in a steel building and she's bleeding." Cobra told the rest. Gray and Erza looked to the map. Two buildings were steel while one was wooden. Natsu was calling Wendy and asking if she could come with them. If she comes and Lucy has life threating injuries, she won't die.

 _I'm going to try to hide. That guy I smashed in the face looked very angry before I ran._ He shook his head; how did she think she was weak? He didn't know. She took out someone while still being cuffed and bleeding.

 _Alright, well, stay safe Foxglove. I…_ he paused before continuing, _I love you._

 _I love you too Erik._

Several Hours Earlier….

Lucy had fallen asleep, much like her arms. Her head lulled to the side, swiping the blonde hair out of her way. She had wondered what time it was and how long she had been there. She groaned when her stomach flexed, felling that it was not healed and was slowly bleeding still.

The stellar mage moved her foot feeling her muscles stretch and ache. She has not moved in a long time. She had to get out of here, who knows how long they'll take to come find her.

Lucy looked above her to see the cuffs wrapped around a pipe on the wall. Slipping her feet on the wall, the blonde kept pulling on the pipe. Once she was pulling, the cuffs were burning her wrist, but she needed to leave.

Almost…

The door slammed open, "What do you think you're doing?" The man again, crossing his arms and leaning on the frame.

Her feet fell and her back hit the wall again with a grunt. She wasn't going to answer him at all. Though, she almost forgot that her shirt was torn open and showing her breast. She held a small blush as the guy walked towards her. His eyes weren't even on her eyes, but on her bust.

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked.

He hummed, letting his finger run down her porcelain skin. Lucy cringed.

"We really don't need you. Saving you for when those dumb criminals come and then probably kill you." His finger moved passed her navel and to the waistband of her skirt. "Plus, you're too weak to actually fight me." He offhandedly commented.

There it is again. **Weak.** Was everyone right? Was she weak?

His fingers were lying underneath skirt, stretching the fabric. Her knee came up to knock it away, but it only succeed in pissing him off. He pushed her stomach against the wall and having the wall dig in her back.

"You're very feisty, aren't you?" The man growled. The blonde cringed again, what was he going to do? Suddenly his finger turning into a knife, cutting lightly against her pale skin and letting her bleed down her skirt.

"Get away from me!" Lucy calmly told him, she didn't think raising her voice was going to help. He kept cutting her everywhere, probably trying to make her scream, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"You know, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days." The knife touched her lips, only gently until he slashed down her lips. That made her scream, the man laughed. Lucy snarled, then spit blood in his face. "You bitch..." He yelled before digging the knife into her shoulder.

Her knees bent as she started to pull on the pipe again, trying not to scream as he dig deeper. Hearing a squeaking noise, Lucy pulled harder and closing her hands together in a giant fist. The stellar mage let out a loud cry then pulled her cuffs off the pipe, slamming as hard as she could on top of the guys head.

She turned her head as she fell on the ground, he arms aching and almost feeling useless. The green-haired fuck nut instantly was knocked out on the ground. Getting up quickly she ran out the door, it was a lot harder to run since they took only one shoe. She had tripped over the doorframe before slamming it shut. The lock was a deadbolt, nice. She took a moment to breath while leaning up against the door.

Now, she only needed to find her keys.

Lucy's mocha eyes grazed over where she has been held. A steel building looked more industrial than anything. Nothing around but rooms and open spaces. She didn't even see any people around. Stalking around the second floor, Lucy found a lot of rooms locked with no windows.

"Geez, how big is this place?" She whispered while spitting more blood on the ground. She then heard Cobra in her mind, _Foxglove._ Lucy would have answered if she didn't hear laughter and shouted from the ground floor.

 _Erik_ , the blonde didn't know if she should be quiet in her mind or not but she wanted to be sure.

 _Are you okay?_ Her mind went to the cuts all over her, none were too deep, but they were still hurting and bleeding. Her cuffs were also burning wrists, _Uh, kind of? I got myself off the wall, but my arms are still cuffed._

Walking forward she saw several members, ducking behind a wall and listening to them laugh. _How did you get loose? Do you know where you are?_

 _Well, the guy tried to ummmm,_ He really tried to rape her, but she wasn't going to tell him that; _hurt me_ Looking around, she can't see out any windows at all. _He did somewhat and I am bleeding from earlier. It looks like a steel building._

Lucy started walking slowly down the stairs, holding onto the railing. Even if the railing was rusted, she didn't want to slip and fall. _I'm going to try to hide. That guy I smashed in the face looked very angry before I ran._

Stepping down and sneaking behind another wall. She head a lot of voice and they were all talking about how they were beaten by a guild and then snapped back here. They were all talking about their fights and obviously exaggerating things.

 _Alright, well, stay safe Foxglove. I…_ She heard him a pause a bit until he spoke again, it was shaky and broken; but she heard him. _I love you._

A gasp left her mouth, covering her mouth quickly, he actually said it first? _I love you too._ She spoke, just as broken as he was.

Then it was quiet. Lucy wanted to wait until they came to get her, but she felt the need to leave now. Slowly making her way to the door but stopped and frowned. She needed her keys.

She closed her eyes and focused, maybe she could feel her spirits and locate where they are. Solely focusing on them, she could feel the brightness of her keys feeling them vibrate in her soul. It was almost like she could see a line straight to them.

Her body followed though the place. Going back upstairs and passed the door she was held in, having a shiver go down her spine, she continued onward. Finding an office type place wide open, the blonde looked all around and opened the top drawer. The stellar mage squealed, gripping her keys and profusely apologizing over and over again.

"Look what we got here." A deep voice heard from the doorway. Lucy gasped but clenched her keys to her chest while her cuffs burned her skin. "Now, how did you get out?"

xxxLINExxx

"Is this it?" Natsu tilted his head standing next to Cobra and Midnight. They were a weird group, but they were all very close to Lucy and needed to be with her.

"Yeah, the others went to the other building." Cobra told him, they still aren't on good terms since their argument but they both needed Lucy.

Cracking his knuckles, Natsu smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He ran towards the doors and slamming them open. Both Crime Sorciere members just sighed and shook their heads.

Once they heard fighting, they ran inside as well. Cobra was trying to find Lucy in the mess of noise and mayhem. He found her, "Foxglove!" He yelled, moving though the crowd and seeing her in a room, in the corner.

"Erik!" the blonde had really forgotten that her shirt was ripped open.

He ripped off his jacket and threw it over her then picked up her hands, glaring at the thing. His violet eye moved to her being, all cut and broken. Then to the patch of his scales on her heart, fingers grazing against it, and feeling the poison running through it. His poison was running through her veins.

"Erik." She whispered, his gaze shifted to her face. It looked scared but relieved at the same time. The cut on her lip was not bleeding but he could see it ran down her lip and off her chin.

His hand went to her cheek, wiping away that stray tear, he was never going to leave her alone. At least not for a while. "Are you okay?" He asked, just looking at her. she was obviously not but he wanted to hear what happened.

The scenes and images passed through her mind, that man touching her and her getting away. His claws almost retracted if they weren't touching her. He touched Lucy.

His Foxglove.

"I'm okay, now that you're here." Being very sincere, hoping this might end soon.

The two were very distracted by each other, Midnight and Natsu had to hold them off of them. Midnight was smiling while Natsu was just having fun beating people up. That was until they all heard banging from upstairs. Magnified magic and yelling.

"What's that?" Natsu asked while punching a guy and looking at the stairs.

Lucy's gazed shifted up too, "It might be their master. I locked him in the room they held me." Cobra laughed and kissed her temple.

A crash was heard before they saw the door torn off and flying off the balcony in front of the guild mages.

"Where is that little bitch?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, Cobra had to cringe back at how loud it was.

"We need backup." Midnight commented, backing away from the stairs, since he was closer.

 **Yay! They are back together, but who is this fuck nut? Will Lucy get her cuffs off? (Probably) tune in next time for another installment of jeopar- Ah shit. *throws away whole script* Forgotten Love! Till next time guys!**


	9. The Feeling of Being Together

**Thank you guys for reading and following. This may be a bit late, I'm actually moving to my first apartment and yeah….**

 **I'm sorry for being late! ANYWAY, enjoy the next chapter of Forgotten Love. (Lemon warning)**

 **The Feeling of Being Together**

Lucy and Cobra started running from room to room, looking for the keys to her cuffs. They hadn't found anything yet, Natsu and Midnight are still holding off that main guy that locked Lucy up. Cobra had figured out what had happened to Lucy's shirt, let's just say that he was not happy about that at all.

"Where the fuck is it?" Lucy muttered looking through all the drawers in the abandoned office. They haven't found anything, it was getting frustrating for the both of them.

"Do you think that he has them?" The poison slayer asked leaning on the doorframe. The blonde stopped in her place, holding the drawer handle, she tried to think if she did see it. Then her eyes narrowed in a blank space.

Her hand jiggled the drawer aggressively, "Damn it!" Braking the damn thing out of the desk.

They rushed down stairs to find both mages breathing heavily and blood all over them. The big, green-haired fuck nut was standing in front of them also breathing heavily but not bleeding at all. Natsu roared again, spewing fire at the guy but he built a wall from the ground. The red and orange fire went around him almost hitting the blonde and burgundy-haired mages.

"Calm down Natsu!" Lucy yelled still covering her face.

"Luce! Sorry!" The pink-haired dragon slayer smiled, lopsided, but still smiled at her. He was just glad that she was okay.

Cobra had heard from Midnight that the other group was on their way. It was Erza, Jellal, Gray and Angel also Wendy came with them. The poison slayer was relieved because he could feel the pain Lucy was feeling in her chest and wrists.

His violet eye saw the glint on his belt. It was the key they needed. The green-haired guy pulled up the ground from below Lucy, inching closer to the ceiling. Cobra called out a 'hey' before jumping up there to get her, but the mage then lowered the pillar having both free fall.

Arms wrapped around the blonde as she was falling, she felt comfortable. Both fell to the ground with Cobra on his back, knocking the wind out of him. Just then the door busted open with the five mages with wide eyes. "Jellal! Get the key!" pointing to the green-haired dark mage.

Using meteor, the blue-haired mage ran lightening speed to him and grabbing the keys and running to the blonde. Unlocking the cuffs on her in a matter of 3 seconds. Lucy sighed in relief once they fell off. Erza already had her heaven's wheel armor around the leader of this dark guild.

Wendy ran around everyone to get to Lucy, seeing her bloody and tired. Waving her glowing hands over the stellar mage, she noticed she was almost out of magic and she had internal bleeding from the stab wound on her stomach. "Everything will be alright Lucy." The small mage reassured the couple. Cobra wouldn't leave Lucy's side.

Even if he wanted to pound that guy in the face for trying to molest his Foxglove.

Angel was running towards the blonde to make sure she was okay. Erza and Jellal along with Natsu and Midnight were taking care of the guy, who was slowly falling to the ground.

Jellal being on tier with a wizard saint, could take this guy down instantly and when he was angry, they went down faster.

In a matter of minutes, he was down and everyone was tied up. "You guys should head back to Fairy Tail, well wait for the Rune Knights." Erza crossed her arms, having her armor clink against each other.

Cobra, with his arms still around Lucy, he nodded and pulled her along with him and Midnight. Angel and Jellal also walked behind them out the door. Lucy felt exhausted and tired, she only wanted to go home with Erik and just relax for the next 10 years. She heard a small chuckle from him but only nudged his side with her elbow.

xxxLINExxx

The group of Crime Sorciere and Lucy entered the large bar known for Fairy Tail's guild hall. Lucy was ready to fall right asleep when they sat at a far table. People were saying they were glad she was alright and okay, but Cobra was keeping them away from her; deep growls and narrowed gazes kept them away.

"I wanna sleep." Lucy moaned when her head hit the table.

"We know but we need answers, do you know why they took you?" Angel gently asked.

The blonde hummed, "Yeah. Saying they were getting revenge for you guys taking down their guild and I was the weakest." She mumbled through the whole thing but sounded sadder towards the end.

The white-haired fugitive held her hand over the table, "No Lucy, that's not true."

She only sighed, "They were going to take Erza, but you know her. Too powerful, then they thought of Gray but he was closely powerful to Erza so that was a no-go. Then me." She paused with her eyes closed and sighing again, "They took me because they could, and it was easy." A part of her didn't want to believe it but she knew it was true.

Cobra grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her straight and her face to face with him. "Foxglove, you know that's not true." The blonde opened her mouth to argue but he cut her off, "No, you are very strong. You, Lucy, got off that wall with brute force. You, Lucy, knocked out the guy in one hit and ran from him. You, Lucy, could have ran out the room and locked the fucker in there. You, Lucy," Cobra paused to lay his forehead on hers and close his eyes, "are a lot more powerful than people realize."

At that moment she could have cried, she did cry. That was the most sincere compliment she has ever gotten. Lucy let out a shaky sigh as more tears fell off her chin. Her pale arms wrapped around his neck tightly as she could. After everything that happened today and what he keeps telling her in her mind, Lucy couldn't hold it in anymore.

Lucy didn't see that Midnight had sat with the two of them, wanting to welcome Lucy home but she was clinging to Cobra.

A violet eye turned to him and he nodded to the reflector mage in greeting. Midnight half smiled at the brute, criminal mage being sensitive and kind to someone was pretty funny. As one arm was around Lucy's waist, the other lifted and flipped off Midnight.

Lucy had stopped crying but clung to Cobra still, "You good Foxglove?" He whispered to her, the blonde nodded as she leaned back down to her own seat.

Lifting her eyes, she saw Midnight she gasped and wiped her eyes, "Oh, Midnight! I didn't know you were here." She sniffled and wiping her cheeks of her tears.

"It's okay Dawn. You have every right to be upset." He kindly told her. After Lucy leaned against Cobra as much as she could. His hand laid on her hip, letting her mind fall blank as she was fall asleep. She did fall asleep after 2 minutes of having her eyes closed. "So, what now?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" Cobra knew what he was asking but didn't really have answer for the reflector mage.

Midnight raised an eyebrow at him, "You know what I mean Cobra." Shifting the now empty glass between his hands on the table top.

Sighing loudly, the poison slayer didn't know. He wanted to know stay with Lucy, but he was a fugitive. He could be off to jail at any moment. Lucy was his everything now, he didn't want to leave her for this to happen again. His hand on her hip tightened, holding her closer.

"I don't know." He whispered.

xxxLINExxx

Setting her down on her bed, Cobra lifted her comforter over herself. He was staying but he had to think, he wasn't tired in the slightest. Walking out into the living room, he watched as Cubellios slithered over the couch on the side table, under the lamp.

His mind was cluttered with thoughts and ideas of how he could stay here and leave Crime Sorciere or do what he's been doing or getting a pardon. Nothing worked; how was he going to get pardoned from the king?

He couldn't keep doing what he was doing. Lucy would start to feel lonely and maybe start thinking that he didn't love her. Which wasn't true at all, he didn't want her believing it because he wasn't around enough.

Yet, how could he get a pardon from the king? That would definitely be difficult and probably impossible. Shaking his head, Cobra headed towards the couch and sighed loudly; throwing his head back and closing his eye. He thought, for a long time; forgoing everything else in the apartment.

"Erik?" a quiet and groggy voice was heard from the bedroom doorway. His head snapped over to Lucy, clad in only a big shirt she had and underwear. Her small, soft hand rubbing her right eye of sleep. "What are you thinking about so hard?" She asked, slowly walking to the slayer on her couch.

"Oh, nothing baby. What are you doing awake?" Holding his arms out, Lucy fell against him on the couch. The blonde snuggled her head under his chin, humming when his warm hand glided up her back and bunching her shirt around his hand.

"I just woke when I didn't feel you next to me. you were thinking about something." She wouldn't let up, she heard his mangled thoughts from her bed but not what he was thinking.

Cobra sighed again, "How is this going to work?" Letting it all out. I mean, it did involve her.

She lifted herself off his chest to look at him in the eye, "What?"

His hand raised her cheek, swiping across her high cheek bone, "I'm a criminal. You can't be seen with me in public and I'm going to be gone on missions for a long time without seeing you. Something like this might happen again. What if," he paused, choking on a sob, "What if I'm too late next time?"

Lucy now sat up fully, setting her knees on either side of his waist. Holding his face with both of her hands, she sternly glared into his violet eye. "Erik, calm down."

He took in a long breath, holding her hips tighter. "Foxglove…"

"No, I'm not done. We are a team, we are doing this together. I don't care that you are a fugitive. I love you, and I will be with you through it all." Her right hand shifted in his hair, massaging his scalp. "Erik, I want to stay with you with everything. Even if I have to wait years to fully be with you. I'm not going anywhere."

The poison slayer whimpered, he grabbed her closer to himself wrapping his arm all around her midsection. His breath was heaving, he didn't want to let out anything out. "I'm never letting you go alright?" She nodded against his shoulder.

"You know that we aren't alone in this right." The stellar mage looked at him in the eye again, his eyebrow frowned then he read her soul.

"Oh no! We don't need their help." Shaking his head at her, she wanted them to help him with this?

She giggled while getting up from the couch, pulling his arm and making him stand up. "What do you mean? They're family, they could help us. I'll talk to them tomorrow but right now…" Giving him a leering look behind her shoulder.

Closing the door behind him while Lucy locked the window. Bending over her bed, Cobra got a good look of her plump bottom. Her panties were peeking under the large shirt she was wearing, those black lace panties were just itching to be taken off by him.

Her eyes glanced over her shoulder, smiling as his eye never lifted from her ass. Standing up straight, Lucy crossed her arms under her breasts causing them to lift slightly and showing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

The man in front of her stared into her mocha, chocolate eyes. He couldn't believe he has a girl like this, someone who really loves him, someone who doesn't look at him in a dark light. How did he get here?

 _How did I get here?_

The stellar mage giggled at him, his eye shifted to her lips. "What?" he asked stepping closer to her, laying his rough, warm hands on her hips.

Shaking her head, having a stand of hair fall into her cheek. "I was thinking the same thing." Setting her hands atop of his shoulders. "How could I land a guy with so much character and cares so deeply? What did I do to deserve this?" Running her thumb over the skin on his neck, she sighed at his smooth skin.

"Foxglove," Cobra sighed against her cheek, "Why don't we stop with all the lovey dovey stuff and fuck now." Directly saying what he was thinking and grabbing her plump ass.

"Aren't you eager?" Lucy laughed.

He only licked down her jaw, biting the spot below her ear. The affection caused her to moan and throw her head back after Cobra shushed her. His hands flowing up her shirt, feeling her creamy skin on her back.

Her fingers wove into his silky hair as his tongue swiped over her collarbone. She still needed a shower from being locked up, but he couldn't get enough of her. Cobra's hands stopped at the bottom of her breast, feeling the scales under her left breast.

Lifting his head, "What is this?" he asked, it felt a lot like his scales on his arms.

"Hm, I don't know. It kind of burned the other guy when he tried to touch me." Lucy cringed remembering what happened then she heard him growl with fury. He watched as her soul recounted what happened, but he watched his hand and that was not a burn.

"Foxglove, that wasn't a burn." Lifting the shirt off her completely and getting on his knees, looking at it closely. "His hand was poisoned, it looks like he was bitten by a snake, but he only touched you." Grazing his fingers across them until he swiped over her nipple causing her to yelp.

"We'll figure this out laaa-" Lucy tried to say until his lips kissed her hip bone. Cobra's hands ghosted over her lace panties. His middle finger dipped under the garment and making the blonde giggle. Her fingers sunk into his hair again, it was now falling over and a mess all over, but it seemed he didn't care.

He started licking her skin as he slowly pulled her panties down. She was now fully naked, but he was still clothed.

"I think you're wearing too much." Slowly taking off his jacket while he squeezed her cheeks. Lucy grabbed the collar of his shirt, making him stand up. Lucy didn't say anything as she fiddled with his belt buckle. Cobra moaned, it was so hot when she was eager.

Once his pants fell, the slayer quickly threw off his shirt. Her hands explored his chest, feeling scarring from his younger years but also velvety caramel skin. "Do you remember these?" She asked feeling his tongue on her chin as it was being tilted up.

He hummed a yes, not really wanting to talk about that right now. He was feeling her up and down her back, stopping at her back dimples. He couldn't wait to see them later. Gliding down, her hands skimmed over his happy trail, traveling down from his belly button to below his boxers.

Once the blonde dipped her fingers below, his head tilted back, "Gods." He moaned to the sky. She kissed his chest, almost feeling she had to say sorry for every scar on his body. Shaking his head but didn't say anything, or he just couldn't because her hand gripped his length tight under his boxers.

She stroked him while licking a softly biting him. that was until he picked her up by her ass and threw her on the bed, face first into the pillows.

She squealed but laughed along with it, his eye was focused on her jiggling cheeks. Cobra didn't know how much he was an ass man but damn, he loved her ass. Before she could sit up, he was behind her, moving her hair out of the way, holding tighter on her ass, he licked behind her neck. "Erik…" She moaned into the fluffy pillow.

Her mouth opened wide but made no noise once he bite down on her shoulder. His boxers were suddenly on the floor, feeling his very stiff member against the crack of her cheeks, she moaned loudly. The slayer really wanted to let go and let his animal out. _Do you trust me?_ She nodded without a second thought.

Cobra grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled her to his chest, both being on their knees. Lucy screamed, making her lower lips more wet. Oh did she love rough sex, she was waiting for this. "Yes." Confirming that she was okay with this, but his erection twitched at the breathy word that flowed out of her.

Hand on her breast and lips on her neck, Lucy's hands went to his hair again, pulling it roughly. Her skin was so soft and creamy under his hands that he didn't ever want to stop touching her. he threw her back down but moved her ass higher in the air. While one hand moved his member under her lips to feel her wetness the other was pulling her cheek apart.

Both moaning at the same time, he sank into her, his thumbs resting in her dimples as he pounded into her fiercely. She had to anchor herself with the bed sheets and one pillow.

Cobra bent down, grabbing more hair in a fist and resting his elbow in the bow of her back; It made her arch her back and him go in deeper. He growled as she screamed again, thankfully there was no one outside at this hour. He was moving her more against him them moving his own hips. This was going to end fast at this rate. The blonde was insatiable, and he couldn't help himself when he finished inside of her again.

The couple laid in bed hours later, very satisfied and very sweaty. Cobra laying on his back while Lucy was cradled to his side. "So, you have no idea what this?" referring to the scales above her heart.

The tips of his fingers drifted along them, feeling the poison on them, "No idea. It may have to do with me being a dragon slayer." He shrugged, he had no idea about his animal side, it was thrusted upon him not like the others.

Lucy hummed, "Should we ask Natsu or Wendy or even Gajeel?" thinking they had contact with a dragon, they might know.

"We could try." Eye closed as he was cursed with tiredness. Lucy nodded, also feeling tired. She scooted closer and threw a leg over his leg before falling asleep for the night.

xxxLINExxx

Waking up, it was already 3 in the afternoon. Lucy sprang up at the time. She slept the entire day, she had stuff to do and people to talk to. She ran to the bathroom while Cobra slowly go up on his elbows. He was always groggy in the morning, his magic not focused and his mind all jumbled with thoughts of people outside and inside. His eye watched the blonde scramble in the bathroom to brush her teeth and pee at the same time.

"What time is it?" his voice was slushed with sleep.

"3:17pm!" Lucy yelled from the bathroom. The slayer groaned and threw himself back down and covered his face with the blankets. He did not want to do anything today. No one had called them, so what was the big deal. Hearing that Lucy wanted to talk with the other dragon slayers, he groaned louder.

Talking with those morons was bad enough but now he needed them with something so personal, he wanted to gag. "Do we have to?" he yelled behind the blanket.

"Yes, we need to know what it is." Already getting dressed and hitting Cobra's feet. "Come on!"

The two of them arrived at the guild hall a little after 4. Holding hands again, Lucy found little Wendy with the two exceeds at a table. "Wendy, I have a question." The stellar mage blushed, she had to show her what she was talking about, this was weird.

"Yes, Lucy?" Lifting up her head from the book she was reading.

"Um, did your dragon tell you anything about a mark?" she asked, once the blue haired slayer tilted her head in question. "Uh, shit." She cursed.

Cobra butted in, "We need to talk privately." The blonde nodded. The three walking in the back of the guild in the storage room. He lifted up his girlfriends shirt to just below her breast and showing a bit of her purple bra. "What is this?" pointing to the patch of purple scales.

The youngest slayer only looked more confused, she was about to touch it when Cobra stopped her. "It has poison."

"Oh, I don't know what this is. Grandeeney only told me about magic and how to use it not much about being a dragon." She stated simply. Lucy pouted, what was it then.

"Do you think that Natsu or Gajeel would know?" Lucy asked pulling her shirt back down.

Putting a hand to her chin in thought, "Maybe. Gajeel went on a mission with Levy today. I don't know when they will be back but Natsu is here still." She suggested.

They walked back out to the hall and spotted Natsu with Lisanna at the bar eating some fire chicken. "Hey Natsu?" Lucy tentatively asked, she still felt weird around him, but it was getting better.

"Hey Luce. What's up?" with his mouth full of food.

"Did Igneel ever teach you about marking someone?"

The pink-haired slayer swallowed before answering, "No. Why?"

Cobra felt something weird, feeling that Natsu was too close to Lucy. "It's a small patch of scales below her tit." He explained.

Once Natsu tried to touch her, Cobra growled deeply at him. pushing the blonde behind him and he narrowed his eye at the other slayer.

"Dude chill." Natsu stated, holding his hands in the air.

Lucy just sighed, they really needed to figure out what this was or something else might happen.

 **Again, I'm so sorry that this is late. Moving sucks! I'll be better in the future now that I have everything set up! Thank you for reading. Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	10. The Grand Idea

**The Grand Idea**

Lucy had been staying up all night at the guild to get this figured out, Levy and Freed had gone home already but she needed answers. Cobra had gone out with his team for a short investigative mission. The blonde stayed here to find out what this mark on her was.

None of the dragon slayers knew since they were 7 when their dragons disappeared. Laxus and Cobra didn't have dragons and they didn't know. Many of them only said it was a primal thing and nothing came to mind when it was brought up. Lucy was the only one who had it yet, out of the slayers mates.

It was about 3 in the morning as Lucy walked into the library at the guild hall, she was looking for another book to find about dragons or dragon slayer. There wasn't many about the slayers since there were only 7 in all of Fiore. Her eye lids were falling, rubbing her eyes she looked further in the library.

She yawned as she climbed up the ladder up to see the section she has been looking at. Her mocha eyes scanned over the leather books and wooden covers. Until she found **The History of Dragons**. It was a leather-bound book, that was wrapped around with a black leather rope. The words were etched into the leather on the front and that was it, nothing more was on the book.

Lucy sat down in the booth again with papers and stacks of books and even coffee in several cups around the table. She's been up for hours, she needed to know what was going on with her and Cobra. Scratching her cheek, she opened the book, waving off the dust the flew out.

"Why are all of these so dusty?" Wiping off a page with her thumb, picking it up and inspecting the dust. She figured that no one bothered to open them.

Reading further, it stated that dragons have mates and they just zone out when they choose one. Their mind is blank once the mates become intimate for the first time. The blonde looked forward and thought about the first time her and Cobra had sex, he did look zoned out when he bit her, but she really can't remember anything but ecstasy. Her blush spread when she thought about it.

"Okay, that's it!" She heard from behind her, she tried to turn around and see who it was, but she was suddenly picked up and thrown over someone shoulder. Lucy yelped and grabbed onto the persons white coat.

"What's happening?" She asked, feeling the persons hand on her ass.

"You need sleep." Cobra told her, while spanking her ass before she could retort, resulting in her yelping again.

"Erik! I was getting somewhere!" She argued, smacking his own ass but he only hummed in delight then squeezed her cheeks. Lucy growled at him.

"That's what you said when I left yesterday." He snapped but smiled when she pouted and crossed her arms while still being carried by him. he even carried her all the way to her apartment.

xxxLINExxx

The poison slayer threw his girlfriend on her bed, she tried yelling, but he started taking off her shirt and shoes before unbuckling her shorts. "What are you doing, sir?" Lucy slyly asked his eye lifted up to hers.

"Putting pajamas on you." Her bottom lip popped out, she thought she was getting something. He took off her shorts and she got up on her knees on the bed, only clad in her underwear and bra. His violet eyebrow lifted in question but curiosity.

The stellar mage's hands laid on his belt buckle as her lips grazed his neck. "Foxglove." He warned as his hands fisted around her wrists. "You need to sleep."

He shuddered once her tongue licked up her left ear. The dragon slayer growled but he didn't notice that the minx in front of him had gotten out his member.

"LUCY!" A shout was heard from behind them. Lucy screamed and Cobra quickly stuffed his hard on in his pants again. Then he realized that Lucy was almost naked.

"What?" She yelled, pulling up her blanket over herself.

It was Loke, looking panicked until he saw his master with the poison dragon slayer in a compromising situation. "Uh, we thought you were danger." His blush raised to his ears.

"Why?" Just sitting on her bed while Cobra stood next to her by the bed. He was staring at her spirit for interrupting him.

The lion spirit shifted on his feet and pushed up his glasses, "We could feel you being poisons but it seems it's only him." Pointing to the slayer who growled.

The stellar mage held a hand to her forehead and shook her head. She want to hit him so bad, Lucy sighed, "No, I'm fine Loke. Thank you for being concerned." She smiled at the celestial mage. He smiled back at her and was back to his usual self.

"Yes, well. I wanted to make sure my princess was okay. I was just doing my job." Smirking at the blonde but stepped back when Cobra took a step towards the lion. Lucy grabbed his arm before he could try anything and shook her head at him.

She cleared her throat, "I'm fine. I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to bed." The blonde told them both.

The dragon slayer then turned his head towards the spirit, "Bye." Growling at the lion. Loke didn't really say anything but waved at his master before disappearing in a glow of sparkles. Lucy then slapped her hand against his chest.

He only shrugged and kicked off his shoes and throwing off his white jacket. He climbed into her bed with her and pulled her against his chest. Neither said anything and just fell asleep.

xxxLINExxx

Levy got to the guild early to help Lucy with her research on the mark. Once she opened the door, she saw Freed over at a table with what looked like thousands of books and papers. She bounced over to the green-haired man.

"Hey Freed! How's it going?" The blue-haired mage greeted him with a sweet smile.

He looked over to the small girl, "I'm fine Miss Levy. I see someone was here late." He commented while shifting some papers on the table.

Levy shook her blue hair and smiled at the thought of Lucy being here for hours and hours trying to find something. Cobra must have come to get her.

Freed hummed with his eyes glue on an open book. He moved it closer to himself to read better, The page was open to the dragon's mates, saying they mate for life and that they make marks on their mates. Freed leaned closer with his hands on the table.

 _Dragons are vicious animals and mark their mates to make sure no one else can have them. Almost every other animal knows whose mates are who's. Dragons are magically motivated in picking their mates and emotionally motivated to pick a placement. The will only stay when the mate is invested in the dragon._

 _Their magic's are entwined with the mark as well at their scales._

 _The placement is where they cherish the most about them._

 _When the week has passed and the mark has stayed, they are both emotionally attached._

 _The dragons will visually be unfocused when they mark their mates. Then come to, once the mark is complete._

Freed turned the book to Levy, "Look at this, Miss Levy." Once the solid script mage read the passage her eyes widened.

"This is great! This will give Lucy some answers and the dragons slayers since they don't really know anything either." She clapped in excitement.

With his hand on his chin, "Except the magic in the mark. It never went into that."

Levy thought about it as well, "Well, maybe they thought other dragons didn't have magic or could keep someone else's magic?" She shrugged as the books were busted open and she saw Natsu and Lisanna walk in.

"Natsu, we found information on dragons." Freed told the pink-haired slayer. He bounced over to the table, knocking into the table itself and almost having it topple over.

"What did you find?" He excitedly asked, trying to fix the papers he knocked over.

Freed had pushed the book to the slayer, Natsu started reading the passage; although slow, but he grew wide eyed towards the end. "Wow, I wonder why Igneel never told me any of this." He absentmindedly asked no one.

"You were 7, I don't think he would tell a child any of this stuff." Levy told him but Natsu only shrugged and tried to read more but Freed took it back.

Levy and Freed were telling every slayer that came through the door, it seems that Lucy and Cobra are coming in late. Laxus didn't care about the news and Gajeel was highly intrigued in the research. Levy didn't know why but she had to guess it was because of they're relationship.

"Will someone call Lucy. I'm tired of waiting." Natsu announced, sitting next to Lisanna as she giggled at him.

"I'm on it." Levy told him, picking up a lacrima that was close to her. Once she dialed the blonde's number, it took a minute and then Cobra answered with wet hair and shirtless. The solid script mage squeaked and blushed.

"What?" He growled out staring at the small Fairy Tail member.

"Um, we found the answer Lucy was searching for. We just thought she should know." Her voice was higher pitched than normal.

Cobra had raised his eyebrow, staring at the small mage, "Well, Foxglove's sleeping. We'll be over once she's up." Then he just hung up on her.

Levy let down the lacrima and looked around the guild, they were all looking over at her, "Well, she's sleeping, so she'll be over soon." Her face was still brightly blushed once she told them.

xxxLINExxx

Once Cobra hung up from the annoying guild, he heard his precious girlfriend wake up, groggy and wonder where her snake was. He gave a low chuckle and walked back in the room to see Lucy sitting up in their bed, naked and rubbing her left eye of sleep.

"Erik?" She questioned with a yawn afterward.

The man in question walked over to her and kissed her forehead as she smiled sleepily at him. "Sleep well?" He asked while sitting in front of her on the bed and his hand on her thigh.

She nodded at him with her eyes closed, "Who were you talkin' to?" her voice was sloppy and low. Lucy had the deepest sleep she's had in a long time. She really felt rejuvenated and refreshed, yet still kind of asleep.

"You annoying guild." He mumbled but the blonde giggled at him and putting her hand on top of his. "They said they found what you were looking for last night." Brushing up her leg, closer to her private area, making the blonde whimper.

Then her sleepy mind just heard what he told her, she gasped and stood up, "They found it?" her mind was just so jumbled that Cobra couldn't really pinpoint what she was talking about. Then her mind stopped and her eyes focused on him.

Her hands were clasped in front of her chest, "They found out what this means." Pointing to the patch of purple scales a top of her heart and crawling up her left breast.

His eyebrows shot up, "Oh. Interesting, we should get going then." Getting up and grabbing all of their clothes, he was very interested in what that thing was and part of his dragon side he had no idea about.

"Someone's eager." Lucy mused while putting on her black tank top over her white skirt.

The burgundy-haired slayer slipped on his white jacket, then searched around for his cape, looking in the room but he thinks he left it in the living room. She walked out while he was pulling up the hood, her outfit consisted of a black plaid shirt with a white tank top and black belt.

"Ready?" She asked, seeing his eye peek under the cape hood. She wished that he didn't have to wear that but there was no choice, she sighed, wishing that she could do something.

"Let's go, Foxglove." Kissing her cheek to try to get her mind off his criminal problem, really it was his problem and she didn't have to worry about it.

On their walk to the guild, Lucy was holding his hand and smiling to herself, she felt so happy being with him and being wanted by someone. She was content to just walk around with him, maybe without his cape so she could see his face but that was nothing to think about now.

On the other side of the street there was a fruit vender with two girls standing in front and as they turned around to see the famous Lucy Heartfilia with a man that had a cape on his head.

One girl gasped and pointed to the blonde across the road, "Is that Lucy Heartfilia?" The other girl laughed and moved her bag to her side.

"Yeah, is that her boyfriend?"

The girl scoffed, "Yeah right! She probably had one of her guild mates walk around with a cape to show she had a 'boyfriend'." They laughed together while Lucy herself gripped Cobra's hand tighter and looked the other way.

"She's pathetic." They said in unison.

Lucy was going to say something, but she heard a deep growl come from her new boyfriend. He tugged her along, "It's not worth it." His voice was deeper than normal, and he was tense. He muttered a 'Fucking bitches' under his breath, making the blonde beside him giggle.

xxxLINExxx

"So, you're telling me she can use my magic?" Cobra asked Levy once the couple finally showed up to the guild.

"Well," the blue-haired mage glanced back at the book on the table, "It says that your magic is entwinned and your mark is placed where you most cherish." Pointing to the poison dragon slayer. Lucy snapped her head up to him and smiled.

"Awww Cobra. That's so sweet." She clasped her hands in front of her and staring at the grumpy dragon slayer.

He growled at her, albeit not seriously, "No it's not."

Midnight walked up to him, patting him on the back while the poison slayer glared at him, "We all know how much of a fluff ball you are."

That was it, that is was started a big fight in the guild including the scarce Crime Sorciere. Lucy only laughed and sat at the table with the giant stack of books, she wanted to read more about this while they fight it out.

The blonde even saw Angel jump in the mix, pulling a reluctant Lisanna with her. Levy sat down next to her when she was knocked down by Natsu jumping in. "They are so crazy." The blue-haired mage giggled, shoving some papers over to set her drink down.

Lucy glanced to the side of her and back to her book, "Yeah, but they all love each other." Laughing along with her friend.

Suddenly, Gray crashed into the booth across from them, letting papers fly over the two girls and books falling onto Gray and causing both girls to laugh. His head snapped over the end of the table, glaring at them as they continued to laugh at him.

"Shut up, both of you." He grumbled under his breath and sitting in the seat. "How is everything Lucy? I haven't talk to you since you got with Cobra." Gray commented, flipping papers over but not looking at them.

The blonde hummed, "I've been good." Then her mind went to the girls on the sidewalk, by the fruit vendor. "I've got a question Gray."

The ice mage hummed as he glanced up for a second at her and then looked back down to the random papers around the table.

"How is it dating Angel?"

His hands stopped and laid the papers back down, "What are you talking about?" he quickly denied.

Her eyes fixed on him and she raised her eyebrows, "My boyfriend is Cobra. You wanna try that again?" putting her chin in her hands while batting her eyelashes at him.

Gray groaned, throwing his head back, "I hate this! What about it?" he didn't deny or agree the comment.

"Well," her fingers fiddled with the pages in the book in front of her. "Do you ever feel bad that you can't go out or take her anywhere in public?"

His right eyebrow rose at her, "Uh, I guess. But, as you know, I'm not very outgoing person. I can take her anywhere where she won't get seen or anything. It would still be special." He told her while taking the ice from levy's glass and eating it, getting a small 'hey' from the small mage.

"Huh." She thought, thinking of her and Erik sitting at her apartment and watching movies or both walking out at night and watching the stars. Those times have always been special to her at least. "I guess you're right."

 _I love you Erik._ Looking at his messed up burgundy hair and his broken and ripped jacket. His violet eye shifted to her as his hand gripped Jellal's cape. He smirked at her, _I love you too Foxglove._ Then turned back to his self-appointed leader, punching him in the face.

The glass slide across the table back to Levy once Gray had eaten all the ice, "Yeah, if I'm just with her then I'm good." He smiled sweetly at the wooden table in front of him.

"Aw, our little Gray is in love." Levy swooned, leaning heavily towards the blonde who laughed along with her.

He scoffed and crossed his arms, leaning back away from the girls who were making kissy faces to the ice mage, getting up from the table he sneered and quick, "Shut up both of you," before he walked away from them.

The girls giggled at him and going back to the book, there was one thing that Lucy didn't understand, why were they able to talk to each other in their minds? Why did the scales poison that guild leader? None of that really made sense.

"Levy?" the solid script mage hummed in reply as her eyes were glued to a book she had, "Do think the magic entwinned counts as speaking to each other in their minds?" She asked, picking up another book to find research.

Levy glanced up at the blonde beside her, she placed a finger up to her chin with thought, "I'm not sure. It could be since his magic involves soul listening. It might be." She inquired. That seemed logical enough, it did say their magic was entwinned and that involves his magic.

Her gazed switched to the brawl winding down and everyone going back to their normal routine. She watched as the Crime Sorciere members mingles with the Fairy Tail members. Angel and Meredy were sitting at a table with Mira and Lisanna, since Kinana was behind the bar for the moment.

The girls seem to be hitting it off, probably talking gossip and girly things, she giggled at the thought and drifted to the next members, Richard and Sawyer. The two males were talking with Elfman, Jet and Droy by the job board. Lucy thought it would be funny if those guys went on a job together. They would all talk about being manly and try to prove it to each other at every turn.

Her eyes caught Jellal sitting at the bar with Cana and Erza. Having the brunette try to get the saint-tier mage drunk but was heavily against it. Erza would only watch and laugh at the exchange and maybe participate in the teasing. Lucy smiled at them, it was nice to see Erza so happy and not just trying to be the biggest and baddest.

Lastly, her eyes set on her on dragon slayer, Cobra and Midnight were actually sitting and having a conversation with Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. She wondered what they were talking about, but a voice cut in, _We might take a job with them Foxglove, though I might kill this fire freak if he keeps talking about food._ Cobra told her without cutting off his talk with them.

 _I would love that. But I think I have an idea._ She smiled at him and tried her hardest to not let him know what she was thinking. She was hoping that this could be her little surprise for them. His head shifted to look at her with a questioning glance.

 _What are you thinking Foxglove?_

Her smiled turned sweet and only got up from the table letting Levy know that she would be right back.

xxxLINExxx

Lucy was outside the guild she was on the lacrima phone and she smiled at the person on the other end. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked with a large smile.

"Yes, I'll be waiting here at 9 in the morning Lucy. This is the only time I can see you." The person said with a firm stand only the blonde knew they wanted to see each other.

"Great! I'll be there." With a wink and a small goodbye, Lucy giggled and walked inside.

Cobra was standing by the door waiting for the blonde, trying not to listen because he knew that she wanted this to be a surprise but still, "Who were you talking to?" he asked wrapping his arm around the blonde.

She hummed and leaned her head on the warm man, "Mm, no one." Her eyes were closed and she smiled at her plan.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" She nodded as the two sat at the bar for their last meal before heading home. The two left early since Lucy had an appointment in the morning and wasn't telling anyone yet told the Crime Sorciere guild to be here tomorrow by noon at the latest.

They were all considerably confused but agreed.

Lucy was so happy, and she couldn't wait until tomorrow, hopefully it all worked the way she wanted it to.

 **Sorry about being so late, I have no excuse and yeah…. Well, thank you for reading and reviewing. I appreciate everything! Enjoy this chapter, until next time!**


	11. The Finale

**This does say it's the last chapter but there will be one after this one. It's been wonderful to have all of you love my story and review it. So, thank you so much.**

 **The Finale**

Lucy was at the palace, pacing around the hallway waiting for her turn to go in a speak with the Princess. She was hoping this would go smoothly, since she and the princess share the same magic. The blonde was still pacing and wringing her hands in front of her. She was still nervous, this was very important and a very, very sensitive matter.

"Heartfillia." Her head snapped to Princess Hisui's knight, Arcadios called her name, "The Princess is ready for you."

Her blonde locks moved in front of her cheek when she nodded and walked forward. Upon entering the giant, open room, her eyes widened. It was marble floored with one big chair in the far back, sitting in it was Princess Hisui. Her green, jade hair was in her normal ponytail with her bangs framing her face. Her lime green eyes fell upon the blonde celestial spirit and she smiled.

"Lucy, it's so nice to see you." She got to her feet with wide open arms and hugged the blonde in welcome.

"Yes, Princess. It's nice to see you again." Lucy smiled with a sparkle in her mocha eyes.

With the Princess back in her chair, Lucy stood straighter with her hands behind her back. Even though they ere friends, she had a slight thought that this might work. "Now, what is it that you came all the way out here for?"

Lucy swallowed, "I would like to talk to you about something that is very important." The Princess hummed for her to continue, "Well, it's kind of about pardoning someone"

"Well, that is something I can certainly do. If you see the kindness and purity of someone then I can't question it." Her large smile made Lucy faulter in her thoughts. She really hoped this would work for the whole guild.

"Umm, well it's more than one person." She coughed and shifted her feet in nervousness.

Hisui's head tilted and hummed again, Lucy didn't know if she agreed to that, but she hoped it was. "Look, I got a new boyfriend and him and his family need to be pardoned because they are good people and they deserved it. They have done so much to help so many people. They are very nice people and have helped me with everything in my life for the past few months. And-" She started to ramble.

"Whoa, wait hold on Lucy." Hold her hands up to stop the blonde's rant. "Who are you talking about?"

A deep breath and a short pause later Lucy finally spoke, "Cobra, Midnight, Jellal, Meredy, Racer, Hoteye and Angel." She quickly stated, sharing their dumb, evil names they used when they tried to kill her.

"Oh." Was all Hisui said, looking off to the side where Arcadios was standing. His face was stoic as ever, Lucy couldn't read it at all. "Lucy…" She started only to have Lucy quickly interrupted her.

"Wait! Before you say anything I just wanna say that they have helped me with a lot of things. I was in a bad place and I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I was on a job, by myself, when I was almost defeated, and I just accepted death." Lucy paused to take a breath and watch as the girl's eyes widened.

"Oh, Lucy." She stated, putting a hand to her cheek.

The stellar mage sighed, "I know. I was really down, but I'm better now. Cobra…" Smiling to herself, looking down to her feet when she thought about him. How much he helped her realized that she was worth something and his family has done so much as well. Just seeing Midnight's small smile was enough to make her giggle.

"Erik, he has given me so much. So much to live for and how much stronger she has become or will become. Midnight has become a very important person to me, like another brother I have in my family again. Sorano is the big sister I never had, like someone I can go to whenever I have any problems. Meredy is…" Lucy giggled at her thought, "…she is a very fun friend to have. I can go out and have so much fun with her, even if its just walking through the woods. Sawyer is becoming a great part of Fairy Tail. He has made friends with Jet and compared magics with him. He's having a lot of fun there. Richard is also fitting in; he makes me laugh all the time. Jellal is their leader, more like mentor. They have no idea where they are going and he's helping them through it all, even if he has no idea where he's going either." She continued as Hisui listened closely.

Arcadios stepped forward with a clink in his is armor, "I don't know about this Princess."

She raised her hand in silence and let Lucy continued, "They deserve to be out and free. They have taken down dark guilds all over Fiore. They've helped a lot of legal guilds out in various types of jobs and saved a lot of people. I feel, as a celestial mage, that I promise that they aren't evil anymore."

Lucy's hands fisted in her shirt, she waited for the Princess' answer.

Hisui stood, walked to the blonde stellar mage, "Lucy I know how important this is to you, but I have some questions."

"Yes, anything." Hope and optimism flowed through her and a glint in her eye.

"Lucy, I understand that you and many other legal guilds have had contact with fugitives and have not told the kingdom of where they are or turn them in." The Princess inquired.

Panic flooded in her eyes, was this going to back fire on her? "Princess I didn't mean…"

"No, stop." Holding up a hand, "I wasn't finished. If I do this for you, I need something for this. You know that I can't just let you get off with nothing."

Many, many different scenarios ran through her mind, "What…um….what did you have in mind Hisui?" Lucy fidgeted in place.

A hand fell upon her chin, "Well, I was thinking that maybe pardoning those seven individuals causes some backlash in Fiore, but you promise that they are all accounted for."

"Yes." Lucy quickly stated.

"Well then I command you to make for all of it. By accompanying me to lunch every month for the next, oh I don't know, 5 years?" Princess Hisui smiled at the terrified blonde.

Lucy paused, then took a deep breath then started laughing. With her hands on her knees, she laughed for a good 5 minutes, "You had me!" The Princess' smile widened as she laughed along with her fellow stellar mage. "Yes, I can most certainly do that."

"Now, when shall we do this?" Hisui sat back in her chair, crossing her legs as her head laid in her hand.

"Oh, I can maybe have them in, in a few hours. Let me check."

 _Erik!_ Lucy tried to contact him while she was in Crocus.

 _Yes Foxglove, what do you need?_

 _Is all of Crime Sorciere there?_

There was a small pause before, _Yes, we are all here. What are you doing?_

"I can have them here in a couple hours, if that is alright your Princess." She even curtsied in a joking way towards her friend.

The jade-haired Princess giggled, "Yes, of course. I have nothing planned today."

"Princess, you have something at 5 o'clock today." Arcadios commented while switches hands of his sword.

"Oh, that can be moved to tomorrow. I didn't want to do it today anyway." She waved the knight off.

 _Erik, I need you can all of crime Sorciere to be in Crocus in a few hours_

 _Foxglove, what is happening? You know we can't go into the city._

"I will be back in a few hours, okay Princess?"

"Yes, that is fine." Her smile was cute and trusting. Lucy's was just as wide.

Lucy raced to the train station, she had told Erik and the others to meet her at the train station in Crocus. Once she reached there, of course she was early, so she waited on a bench; bouncing her feet. Lucy couldn't talk to Erik since he gets motion sickness like all other powerful dragon slayers.

She just couldn't wait anymore, but she had no choice when the train from Magnolia showed up. She jumped to her feet and stood by the platform until she saw the giant that was Richard. Lucy ran to them, running into Sorano in the process.

"Hey Lulu, what exactly are we here for?" She asked, holding her shoulders and peeking out from he cape. As was every member of the hidden guild.

"It's a surprise. Come with me." Pulling her arm and watching as the others were following. Saying a quick hello to her mate, Erik. He could tell that she was very excited and really wanted to show them something.

The big building was seen by the fugitives as they all stopped in their tracks. "Hold up Miss Lucy. What are we doing here?" Jellal asked staring at the giant marble building in front of them.

"Just…trust me please." Lucy pleaded, looking into Erik's terrified eye.

"Let's go guys. It can't be all bad, don't we trust Lucy?" He looked at Midnight exclusively.

"Well, shit. I guess we have to go." He lowly stated while stepping forward towards the blonde. One by one they all followed, a little apprehensive, but still trailed the young blonde they called a friend. They made it inside the mansion when they spotted the tall door of the Princess' quarters.

The stellar mage knocked on the door and waited for the answer of the knight. Once the door was open and his head was shoved through the tiny opening. "Oh, you're back." Opening the door fully to see the Princess standing in front of her throne with a big smile.

Lucy pushed all of them in the room as the Princess told them to take their capes off. Some of their hands shook as they took their hood off to show their faces. Lucy was standing off to the side with a smile on her and her hands clenched together in front of her.

"Now, you all are here for one reason and one reason only." Princess Hisui spoke, pacing in front of the group of fugitives. "Lucy Heartfillia came to me this morning to talk to me about all of you. She spoke highly of each and every one of you, then she asked me something that I am fully capable of doing."

Cobra's eyebrows frowned, what is happening here? His eye shifted to his mate who obviously couldn't stop fidgeting.

Jellal was very nervous, he was a traitor of the kingdom and did horrible crimes against Fiore. The Princess stopped in front of him and smiled, "It's okay Mr. Fernandes. You don't need to be worried." He sighed in slight relief.

"May you all kneel for me." She asked, they all kneeled while Lucy squeal in excitement. The blonde excused herself when everyone looked towards her.

The princess stood in the middle of them, straightening her back and standing tall, "From here on out, all of the Crime Sorciere guild is now pardoned."

Their head snapped up to the Princess, "What?" Jellal asked, his green eyes were bright with wonder and hope but with a slight doubt.

"Yes, all of you have been pardon on behalf of Lucy Heartfillia. She will be taking the punishment for all of you but I'm pretty sure she can take it." The jade-haired gave her a little wink to the blonde causing her to giggle.

Sorano's head twisted to the stellar mage, "What punishment?" Slightly worried for her friend.

Lucy flicked her hand, "It's only lunch with the Princess for the next 5 years." Smiling at their surprised faces.

Midnight stood up on his feet with his hands out, "Wait! Are we free? Are you serious?" Still not comprehending what was actually happening.

"Yes, you are free to roam the country great country of Fiore." She smiled at their shocked faces. Meredy jumped up and squealed while running to hug the blonde stellar mage; which she happily returned. Sorano ran to the two girls to the side.

Midnight slowly walked to the blonde and waited for the girls to stop hugging and then suddenly hugged Lucy tightly, Erik didn't think he has ever hugged anyone in his life. Richard was next to hug the blonde, lifting her up off her feet and squeezed her a bit too tight. Sawyer fist bumped her as Jellal, and Erik walked up to the blonde.

Jellal stood in front of Lucy, "Thank you so much, Miss Lucy." Holding her hand as a hand shake.

"Oh, Jellal." Pulling his hand to her and hugging him instead. It surprised him but he patted her back then it was Erik's turn.

His tan hand came up to her cheek, his violet eye looked into her mocha, chocolate eyes. She smiled at him, so happy that he was finally free, finally able to be wherever he wants without consequences. Yet, her brain went silent as he gave her the most mind numbing kiss he has ever given her.

His other hand came to her other cheek when he breathed in through his nose to kiss her deeper. Lucy's hands found their way to Erik's chest, slowly roaming up to his shoulders under his cape and jacket.

"Okay, okay. You two can stop now." Midnight moaned looking away from the two of them with a scowl on it.

The two of them actually didn't stop, they even acted like they didn't hear him at all when Erik stuck his tongue in the blonde's mouth, and she let out a small moan. The rest of them groaned as the Princess giggled at all of them.

xxxLINExxx

The group of happy, smiling faces made it back to the Fairy Tail guild when Lucy busted open the door to make a big scene and everyone stared at them. "Guess what guys!" Lucy yelled with her arms held open.

"What?" Natsu asked as no one else would do the honors.

"The illegal guild of Crime Sorciere is no more! They have all been pardoned!" She clapped as the flamboyant guild screamed in surprise and cheerfulness. The group was stormed with people all wanting to congratulate the ex-criminals.

Fairy Tail's guild master walked up to them to congratulate them and to say, "This guild is always open for all of you to join." With a soft smile, he gave the group a home to come home to.

"Thank you, Makarov." Jellal thanked the small master. His gaze traveled to the strong red-headed woman at the bar putting down her fork down and looking at the Heavenly body magic. Lucy laughed at the interaction, maybe now that they have freedom, they could get together.

Erik hip bumped Lucy while holding her hand, he never wanted to let her go, speaking of which, he stepped forward, "Makarov, I would like to join Fairy Tail." Standing up tall with the master of the famous guild.

Lucy squealed with joy when he said that, he would stay at a guild where she knows that it annoys him. He would stay here with her. Once master asked where he wanted his mark and Erik wanted to be a dork like he was and wanted it to be on his neck with black color.

Midnight also joined Fairy Tail with his best friend and just had his guild mark on his shoulder also in black. Meredy actually wanted to join Lamia Scale to be with Sherria and Sherry. She would thrive there and become stronger. Richard was planning on traveling the world when Erza told him about his brother, Wally.

Jellal planned on staying in Fairy Tail but hasn't made up his mind yet. Sawyer had thought about it, he had never thought about it much, but he had made a friendship with Jet, maybe they could train together. He sat down with the high speed mage and asked him what he should do.

"Man, I don't know but I would love to train with you." Jet told him, leaning back in his seat in the booth.

"I've just never been just free to do anything. I'm not quite sure what to do." Sawyer stared at his hands on the table, what should he do? His friends and old guild members have already moved on.

Jet watched him, he had no idea where he was going, "I think you should stay here." He blurted out, slapping his hands on the table, startling the former criminal. "You and I would make a great team and Droy, he's obviously invited with. Levy is stuck with Gajeel, but we would make a great team! Team Shadow Gear!" He stood up with his fists out with a glint of determination in his eyes.

"Uh," Sawyer paused, but thought about it. He could stay here and have friends with great adventures, and he could do whatever he wants. "Yeah, you know what! Yeah, I'll join you guys!" he stand up with him as they both high five.

Sorano was going to join Sabertooth to be with her sister. Her and Gray sat down to have a serious talk, "So, you're going to Sabertooth?" Gray asked, holding onto her hand and playing with her fingers.

She sighed, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean this has to end." Gesturing between both of them.

"I didn't want it to." He whispered and shot her smirk and she laughed. "So, what are we going to do then?"

The white-haired mage hummed, "Well, we could get a place together, right the middle of our two guilds." Sorano shrugged but smiled, she didn't really know how much commitment he wanted but she wanted to stay with him. Gray was the only one that saw past her angry and intimidating demur, she found him nice and funny at times.

The ice mage grabbed her hand fully with both of his, "I think I can deal with that." He told her softly. She smiled and then squeal, tackling him to the floor. She started telling him how he could meet her sister and they could take jobs in both guilds.

"Yeah, yeah. We can do all that stuff." He laughed as he patted her back, both still on the floor.

Lucy smiled at the two, everyone was now living their own free lives. Everyone had someone to keep them going now. It was very heartwarming that they were all happy and carefree. Even if she was the one to get them all this, all this happiness, she still felt like they all deserved this.

She felt arm wrap around her middle and a chastised kiss on her neck, "Yes, you saved all of us today." Erik whispered in her ear.

"No, I just wanted you guys to be free. I only asked a favor." Lucy shook her head, she just wanted what was best for her friends. They all deserved to be and do whatever they want.

"And you made it possible." He kissed her again, "So what does the future hold for us?"

Her mocha eyes traveled around the guild, watching all her friends laugh and have fun. New members and new relationship forming, "Well, we'll just have to find out." Lucy said with a smile.

Who know what will happen?

 **Thank you guys so much for everything. Again, this is not the last chapter. I will have an epilogue on this. hopefully it won't take too long.**


	12. The Epilogue

**Thank you all for the follows and favorites, this has been my favorite story to write and I'm so glad to you all love it as much as I did. Yes, this is going to be a short chapter.**

 **This is the last chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it!**

 **The Epilogue**

After a year of Crime Sorciere was pardoned and they all went their own ways, everyone was now in the same guild again for one specific reason. Someone was getting married today but who?

Lucy walked around the room, pacing back and forth, she was waiting. Once the door opened, the blonde yelped in surprise, but she was excepting it. Erza was slowly walking in with her white dress. It was a sleeveless sweetheart neck dress, it also held many diamonds and drawing towards the bottom. Her arms were covered in lace up to her elbows.

Lucy smiled to her, holding the necklace close to her chest, "You look so beautiful!" she whispered and walked around her to pull her necklace around her neck. It was a silver chain with bright ruby stones forming a small heart.

"Thank you, Lucy! You have done so much. I don't know what I would do without you." Hugging the blonde to her chest.

Once Lucy could breathe again, she let out a giggle, "Of course, I am the maid of honor." Her eyes twinkled as the doors opened again with Meredy and Sorano and Mira Jane walked in wearing the same color dress as Lucy. A tiffany blue, long dress, with rhinestones covering the top of the dress.

"Wow, you look so beautiful Erza." Meredy complimented and hugged the bride. Her bright red hair was contrasted against the white dress she wore. The event was close, almost 10 minutes away when Sorano asked if the equip mage was nervous.

"Well, no. I'm just anxious. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Her grip on her flowers tightened. Yet, her smile was bright, and she was glowing with joy.

Natsu's head was seen behind the door, "It's almost time."

The girls walked out to leave Erza to herself. Lucy closed the door to find her mate, Erik standing with a small smirk on his face. His hand grabbed her waist to stand behind Sorano and Gray in a nice tux and a ruby rose in his chest pocket. "You look great." Erik whispered into Lucy's ear. Her cheeks were dusted in pink by his comment.

Even after a year of dating, she still got flustered by him. She told him a small thank you and the music started.

xxxLINExxx

The music at the reception hurt his ears, Erik walked around with a drink in his hand. he was bored as his Foxglove was enjoying her time with Erza and the other girls. He told Jellal his congrats but also told him he had to deal with the devil his whole life now.

His eye fixed on the blonde across the room dancing with Natsu to some dumb upbeat song. He smiled at her while she waved at him. His time at the Fairy Tail guild was kind of exciting, many missions and different events he's never been to before.

His eye watched her; he has felt something different about her lately but couldn't pinpoint it.

The couple had made it home and Lucy was a bit too tired, and a bit too talkative. Her hand touched his chest, stopping him from making it to the bedroom, "Yes Foxglove?" he chuckled at her tired eyes but bright smile.

"I have something to tell you." She sort of whispered at him while stumbling to the dresser and getting undressed from her bridesmaid dress.

The slayer laughed again, "Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant." She actually whispered, loudly in his ear. His stepped stopped, as his eye looked at her. did she really say that?

"Foxglove, what did you say? I don't think I heard you right." His voice choked at the end. Was she pregnant with his child? Lucy got dress in only a pair of underwear. She felt back on the bed with her leg dangling off the side as she sighed. She also didn't answer him.

"Lucy! What did you just say?" He asked again, standing closer to the bed watching Lucy open her eyes again.

She looked at him again and smiled towards him before sitting up in her elbows and giggled, "You are a father Erik. I was gonna tell you when the time is better, but you seemed so down, I just had to tell you." She explained before immediately falling asleep on top of the blankets.

"What?" Erik looked at her, then to her stomach which apparently held his child. The first of the former guild, Crime Sorciere, to have a child. How was this going to play out? Was he going to be a good father? He never had one to show him, Brain was no help, he was crazy.

He put her correctly in bed and laid next to her. His tan hand found it's way to her stomach, he knew he couldn't feel anything but still, maybe he could hear her soul. He listened to her musical soul that always rang through his mind as he slept.

Now, he heard a small note that wasn't from either of them. A light and bright note that made a tear run down his face.

Erik thought about how Lucy is not going to remember this in the morning, when she's extremely tired, Lucy says things that she's kept from him; not anything bad, just something she has thought of a lot.

In the morning, Lucy rubbed her eyes as the sunlight shot through the window. She groaned and rolled over, facing the other side. The bed was empty, with the sheets messed up. "Erik…" She moaned, hoping he was in the apartment.

"Yes baby." He smiled at her wearing only his boxers.

"Why are you smiling? Did you kill someone?" Leaning up on one elbow and laying on one side and watching him.

Erik laughed, kissing her forehead, "No baby." He walked out again to the living room. She watched him before getting up from the bed to follow him after putting a shirt on.

"What's going on with you?" Lucy opened the fridge to get something to drink. The poison slayer looked at her again with a mug, which probably was bleach or more Nightshade; he took another sip before setting it down.

His arms wrapped around her waist, he hugged her tight, "You told me something last night."

It took only a second for Lucy to know what she said, "No!" he only nodded and laughed, "I wanted to tell you in a cute way!" Lucy's head slammed into his chest as she whined.

"It's okay." He told her, rubbing her back. "So, I'm a dad?" He simply asked into her hair.

Her giggle rang through his ears, "Yes, yes you are."

"Wow." He whispered then looked at her, "You sure it's mine?" She smacked him and they laughed together.

Together, they decided to not tell the guild until she was showing, then she wasn't going to go on any missions. Once she was 2 months along, everyone started asking questions as to why the small blonde mage was wearing bigger shirts and not even drinking at parties anymore.

The two of them had told the guild that Lucy was 2 months pregnant, that got a huge reaction. Some were mad the they didn't tell them earlier, Team Natsu; some were extremely excited. It was the start of the next generation of mages. Makarov had congratulated the couple with a party.

xxxLINExxx

4 years later, the guild of Fairy Tail was filled with new members and small children. Lucy and Erik's daughter was the oldest, at 4 years old, she was such a badass; that's what Erik called her. Lily, ran around, bossing off of the little kids around.

Her bright blonde hair made her look exactly like Lucy but her violet eyes resembled the poison slayer. Even Erza's little girl, only a few months younger than her, wasn't as bossy or demanding as Lily. The two were best friends, Erza's daughter had blue hair down to her shoulders and her name was Daisy.

Everyone called them the flowers of Fairy Tail, they were going to be the next strongest members of the guild.

Lucy looked around her guild at her family, and smiled, she made the right decision to pardon the former illegal guild. They are all happy and free now, who knows how long that would have taken? Her eyes made it to Erik.

He was sitting with Lily, reading a book to her, on the side of the guild hall.

He loved her with all his heart, who knew that this livid criminal, could have a loving family.

Erik changed her life when they saved her that day. The day where she could have given up, where she didn't have a life like this; with a bright and beautiful little girl and another on the way. She hasn't told him yet; she wants to let him know that he'll be having a son.

Hoping that he will end up just like him.

Hoping he can save someone too.

 **Thank you all! This is the end! Hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time! Love you all so much! Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
